The Dark Half
by RenaRoo
Summary: Leonardo vowed to prtoect his family, but how is one supposed to protect their family from something that no one can see or worse yet IS the protector? COMPLETE!
1. Murder in the Big City

Synopsis: Leonardo vowed to protect his family, but how is one supposed to protect their family from something that no one can see - or worse yet **is** the protector?

Turtlefreak121: Alrighty, I've been plotting this one for quite some time, so if you would please, this is The Dark Half and I'm not sure how good this story will eventually end up, but I know I have quite the tendency to use cliffhangers (_evil snicker_)

**The Dark Half**

Chapter One

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **The turtles belong to Mirage. The title belongs to Stephen King. And I am currently under residence of my parents. Heh heh...

&&&&&&&&&&

**Murder in the Big City**

Dusk. To Leonardo it always had a dry, unappealing sound to it. To him it never really seemed to pull off the calm, beautiful sound as its synonyms of twilight, nightfall, or sundown and could really never pull off that calming feeling of pleasure in his body that this time of day seemed to bring to him. Dusk - time of descending sunlight; moment of the sun's apparent dwindling in the evening - according to Webster, it was a moment of the day that the Sun could play the trick of falling that made the Egyptians create the Sun god Re and had early sailors believing the world was flat when truly the Sun wasn't moving at all. To Leonardo and his three brothers, however, it meant something more. To them, this meant that it was close to night, and night was a ninja's favorite time of the day - they would not abuse the few hours of nighttime freedom they had on the surface.

Leonardo was one of four. He was the oldest, the fastest, and the most graceful. He was a learning ninja with much potential and great aspects of learning from their adoptive father and master. He led his brothers during nighttime patrols of vigilante-like crime fighting with his twin katana. He wore a mask of deep blue to structure his cool, collective personality. After all, he had to be cool to put up with his three brothers - all of them were fifteen and his brothers acted each feature of it.

There was also another burden that Leonardo carried besides the already instinctive urge to protect his brethren. His family could never interact with the human world; they would always have to be outcaste from the society because they were _different_. True, they were like any other family - a guiding parent figure, the four unruly teenagers including a genius, a hot-head, a wise-guy, and of course Leo as the strict, protective oldest - but they were also more different than your average Johnsons moving into the house across the road.

For one, they lived in the sewers - no where else for them. Though that may be somewhat average in the Big Apple, it was _not_ average for the four teenagers to be in fact mutated turtles living under the strict care of their mentor and father, a mutant rat named Splinter. And though they _did_ have some friends including such kind people as April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and Angel - a girl close friends with Casey - they all knew they would never be able to strive with humanity as they all dreamed to someday do. And Leonardo's youngest brother, Michelangelo, had made friends with super heroes like the Silver Sentry and the legendary Justice Force. Donatello, the mechanic of the family, was also close friends with a fellow mutant - a croc named LeatherHead who lived not far from the turtles' secret underground lair.

Tonight - or what would be tonight - Leonardo could feel would be a full night of suspense. The Foot - a rivaling ninja clan of evil intentions - had been increasing in bizarre activities for the past couple of weeks along with the infamous street gang, the Purple Dragons, and Leo knew that this night would not be any different than the nights before.

Looking over the peak of rundown building on this Queens avenue gave Leo a perfect view of the last seconds of the Sun's decent into the deep, blue water of the harbor. The farthest clouds in view slowly turned a rosy color into a shade of deep orange before mellowing out into a deep violet and finally a dark grayish blue color. Soon the first stars of the night would begin to shine - but Leonardo had the good sense to be more alert to all around him instead of concentrating on such.

He heard the soft patter of his three younger brothers landing not far behind him and then slowly walking over next to the eldest. Raphael was the first to step up next to the gazing leader.

"What's da call, fearless one?" he joked as he looked into the distance with him.

"Let's have a few more practice runs and see if there's anything happening around here," Leo ordered before looking back and gazing to his other younger brothers and receive their accepting nods before they continued to the next roof.

The moon had risen and the stars come out by the time the turtles decided to stop for a breath. During this time, they overheard an argument coming from what had seemed earlier to be a broken down warehouse.

"C'mon, let's check it out," Raph said as he took out his Sais and spun them around.

"If it's just a quarrel, then we don't need to be placing ourselves anywhere near it," Leo stated with an unsettling feeling in his stomach - something around that building just didn't sit well with his stomach.

Just as Mike and Don were about to concur, there was a sound of a gun being set off. The four turtles prepared their weapons.

"Remind me to stay on these guys' good sides!" Mikey exclaimed before a second loud _BANG!_ sounded off.

"Someone's hurt," Don stated.

"Let's go," Leo finally agreed as they took off.

&&&&&&

_Earlier..._

Big Tony was the head honcho of the underground mafia - the big cheese, the boss-man, the head of the outfit - and he was not afraid to show it off. He would flash his many stolen rings and medallions to anyone who cared - or in some cases _didn't_ - to see them in all their dazzling glory. He regularly wore his dark purple pin-strip suit and had so much moose in his hair that it was worse than the actors in _Grease_ - but of course no one dared to mention it, in fact people who came in his presence didn't usually speak at all.

Now, Big Tony was heading to a meeting in his _office_ with his closest follower, a skinny, shade-wearing rat of a man known as Weasel. Weasel was as crude as he was thin, and his wardrobe depicted his uncanny behavior - especially his purple and banana-yellow spotted tie.

This meeting wasn't anything big, but the thought that this puny, impudent man had the _nerve_ to schedule a meeting with Tony after Big Tony and his men had walked into his house and all over the man thousands of times before got Big Tony mad. And when Big Tony was mad, the underground of New York might as well as stop in its tracks because when Big Tony was angry _everybody_ was angry.

Tony flung the oak door open and nearly shattered the glass of the window as he stomped forward into his office.

"EARWINS!" Big Tony bellowed. "Don't ya _dare _tell me that ya have the nerve to call _me _ta a meetin' and then _NOT COME!_"

"Oh...I came, Tony...you can be _sure_ of that..." a cold voice sneered from the darkness of the seemingly empty room.

"Where are ya, Earwins?" Big Tony demanded.

"Ya-ya better come out or Big Tony'll show you!" Weasel managed to squeal out. Weasel despised Big Tony being angry - it was one of the few things in this world that could unnerve the little psycho.

Slowly, Big Tony's office chair turned around. Leaning back into the chair was non-other than the pudgy Maxwell Earwins. His regular attire was on - a simple dark blue suit with a tie and the suit's matching hat. Earwins was a stout, tiny man and did not look right in the six foot seven mafia man's chair. He looked shorter than usual. His eyes were unusually cold and his hands were touching finger tips over his chest.

"Get out of my chair, Earwins," Tony roared.

"I don't think I will, Tony," Max said behind a smile as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk. "You see, Tony - I've got an interesting proposition for you and you might be _highly_ pleased with."

Tony cooled himself off just enough to take a nice laugh about the matter. "You're a smart guy, Earwins - how about you get back into your senses and stop this before I _really_ get ticked."

Maxwell made a tisking sound and placed his finger tips against each other once more. "I want my money back, Tony - and I want it _now_," Max stated simply.

Weasel began laughing. "As if, Porky! This is real life - not the school grounds at lunch!" Weasel laughed and nudged Tony with his elbow. "Funny eh, boss?"

"Shuddup, Weasel," Tony growled. "Yar not getting yar money back, Max," Tony said. He then smirked. "What're ya going to do?"

Earwins sighed. "I suppose I'll have to do this," he stated simply before reaching into the inside pocket of his coat and pulling out a .45 revolver.

Weasel backed up with a striking look of fear in his eyes. Tony started laughing. "You don't have the--"

There was a blast of smoke and Weasel let out a scream as Big Tony hit the floor and earned the new nickname of _Cold_ Tony.

"No, don't--"

Earwins pointed his gun towards the skinny side-man and then pulled the trigger.

&&&&&&

The turtles crashed in through the warehouse window and stood in surprise at the empty room. Before them laid two dead bodies - each shot from what seemed to be point-blank, cold heartedly and ruthless the murder was - and by the looks of it, set up. But somehow - just seconds after the second shot - the murderer had escaped.

Raphael walked over to the dead bodies and set down on his haunches a few feet away. "I know these boobs!" he exclaimed. "They're Big Tony 'n Weasel - the mob guys!"

"What do you think happened here?" Don asked as he put his hand to his chin.

Mikey looked over to the grizzly scene. "Uh..._shot_ each other?"

"Impossible," Don complied. "These are point-blank shots, Mikey. The first man shot would've died instantly - let alone pick up a gun and pop the other one."

"Besides," Leo stated as he stood over the two. "There isn't a gun around here." He then headed over to the desk as his brothers continued to gawk at the dead men. His eye had been caught by a piece of paper that just seemed out of place. He quickly snatched it and read it - a chill ran through his body at its very _specific_ words.

Just then, there were the sounds of feet barreling their way outside the door before it flung open. At least twelve of the mob members looked down in horror at the dead forms of their boss and second in command.

The turtles backed up as one bent down and checked for pulses.

The greasy haired mob man looked up with pure ferociousness in his eyes like the rabid pooch in _Cujo_. "THEY KILLED THE BOSS-MAN!" he roared. "GET 'EM!"

All of them pulled out guns and took aim - leaving the four turtles with only seconds to jump out the window and onto the smaller building below. The now half-crazed mobster headed to the windows and fired through the already shattered glass.

"We're like sittin' ducks!" Raphael yelled before he jumped into the first level of the fire escape and the climbed the rest of the way down.

Donatello and Michelangelo followed - Leonardo went last, but not before he caught sight of the daring mafia hitmen jumping onto the building after them.

"RUN!" Leo yelled to his brothers before descending as well. The rest happened like a blur for them as they ran into the alley, through a manhole, and the through the sewer until they were for sure that they were not being followed.

They all leaned against the sewer wall and nearly slid all the way down in their out-of-breath states.

"Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Mikey wheezed breathlessly.

"That was set up," Leo stated harshly.

"We noticed," Raph snapped as he put his hands on his knees.

"Not for them...for _us_," Leo clarified.

"What?" Don asked from his sitting position. He looked up at his brother in confusion.

"Yar off yar rocker, Leo," Raph stated.

"Yeah, bro - no one could have known that we would go over there, we didn't even begin to at first," Mikey concluded.

"But someone did - I just _know_ it," Leo stated before shuffling around. "Either way, we need to get home so that Master Splinter doesn't get worried."

"Right," the three said slowly before getting up and heading towards the lair.

Leo started to follow, but he stopped and pulled the piece of paper from his belt. _'Look what you've done, Leonardo' _- it read. The same chill ran down his spine before he flipped it over. It continued. _'The Dark is rising, Leonardo - **DO NOT RESIST!**'_ Something about its words - and the familiar handwriting - caused Leonardo's senses to scream out at him to look behind him. He began to turn...

"Leo!" Mikey yelled as his head stuck out from around the corner. He looked at his brother whose shell was turned to him.

"Yeah, Mike?" Leo asked in a shaky voice.

"Coming or not?" Michelangelo asked. He arched an eye ridge. "All right, Leo?"

"Fine...fine..." Leo stated before slowly turning and catching up with his brothers.

Mikey shrugged and ran back to the waiting Don and Raph.

Before Leo turned the corner, he cocked his head to glance over his shoulder and he glowered at the dark shadows behind him. He glanced down at the note before crumpling it up and throwing it into the flowing water and continuing.

_It meant nothing...I'm fine - if anything it meant another Leonardo...right?_

&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **Hmm...started off with the cliffhangers - good sign...good sign... **sigh** I desperately need to get a hobby...or a boyfriend. JK - this is my hobby! -


	2. Restless Night

Turtlefreak121: Ah...the smell of a new story fresh out of the oven - gives me that calming sense of accomplishment...like a banana split on Christmas Eve. (_crowd looks strangely at TF_) Ahem...alright, maybe it's not that big of a deal, but this is my first 'pure' turtle story. Heh heh...nice to lay out the facts. I may sound a little jumpy - that's because I'm probably going to get mauled by an angry reader of Baby Bro for leaving them on such a sour note... (_shrugs_) What can ya do? Anyway, back to the present!

Thanks to: coldsunshin, Scottenkainen, Lunar-ninja, jaunt, and kinguofdoragons.

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Two

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TMNT, thank you.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Restless Night**

After giving a rather brief explanation to their master as to why they were home so early this night, the turtles decided to pack it up and go to bed. It was sort of a strange aura that was being sent from the turtles as they tried to get some sleep that night - each had something to think about to keep them all preoccupied, but it was always the murder of Big Tony and Weasel that would rear its ugly head again. And it was this very thought that kept Leonardo pacing back and forth quietly just in front of his bedroom door.

Finally sighing and heading towards the stairs, Leo gave into the sinking feeling in his stomach and started towards the only person in this family he could truly trust with such feelings of emotion and terror. The only person in his family he knew for _sure_would keep the note he found on the piece of paper secret...

Each step he took seemed to stretch the walk to Master Splinter's room even more. It was like trying to reach the light at the end of a never-ending tunnel - you could always _see_the light and you could just _almost_ reach out and touch it, but you could never really get _there..._

Letting out a sigh and beginning to reach his hand out to lightly tap on the wood frame of the rat-master's sliding door, he stopped and recoiled his arm. He blinked a few times as he looked at the door - a soft glow illuminating from the other side of the nearly transparent screen and the silhouette of Splinter's many hanging ornaments dancing before his very eyes. Leo couldn't - he just _couldn't_ knock.

Shaking his head in defeat, Leonardo turned and headed back to the stairs and somberly climbing them until he reached the second floor and then dragging his feet to his room - something a ninja like Leonardo would rarely ever do.

Once in his room, Leonardo unsnapped the strap of his katana' sheaths and then hung them in their rightful place over his headboard. He then untied his blue mask and folded it in his regular four-fold pattern with the eye holes looking back up at him as he placed them softly on the nightstand. Again he sighed as he continued with removing his elbow and knee pads but leaving on his belt - something he did regularly.

Pulling back the covers of his bed before finally laying onto the mattress and leaning his head back into the pillow, Leonardo slowly closed his eyes and calmly started breathing slowly...quietly...peacefully...

Soon the ninja was deep in sleep, his head leaning partially to the left as his mind wrestled with a new kind of demon...

&&&&&&

Everything looked paranormal - the ground, the street ahead of him, the wall to each side; but he knew his mission and he would not fail it. Slowing to a small jog, he turned around and faced the door. He could feel the warmth of a light hanging over the door's wooden frame, but everything was black except for the ghoulishly white outlines of the objects.

Though he wasn't exactly sure where he was, it all looked strikingly - even _frightfully_- familiar. He then pushed on the door. Not to his surprise, it was locked - simple enough. He unsheathed the katana from the sheaths on his shell and then sliced cleanly through the crevice of the door - the door's inner handle was cut like butter and the lock made a 'click' to his delight. He then kicked the door open and entered the room.

He smirked with a lust in his heart as he stepped on the hardwood floors. Again, the place was familiar but the thought of where exactly he was just wasn't _tangible_. He slowly stepped over the floor, his strange vision making everything that appeared flash before him in an odd, nightmarish fashion.

After he made his way through the tables of junk and smoothly avoided the crap that hung from the ceiling rafters and made his way to the slick, glass counter of the store it struck him - he was in Second Time Around, his friend's store. But that didn't matter despite his gut wrenching feeling - he just watched as his body continued to calmly stride through the store - he _was_ on a mission, after all.

Using his unsheathed sword, he slowly 'keyed' the glass counters before slicing through its center and shattering the glass into a thousand pieces. He let out a laugh as his own blood was spewed over the counter top.

"Stop this!" he growled at himself.

Who's going to stop me? his voice echoed back. _YOU?_ it laughed before his body unsheathed his second katana and began to cut through the ornaments and antiques like an ice cream scoop ran through ice cream.

He laughed as the junk broke and shattered onto the floor. 'He' then knocked over a dusty, old coat rack and then demolished a suit of armor that stood to the left of the register before he chucked the register itself into the opposite wall.

"You're _wrecking_ April's shop!" he roared.

That's the plan, Umbrae - he echoed back in his mind. And just for your information, _I'm_ not wrecking the antiques...

He took his katana and then cut into his left forearm before throwing the sword into April's prized family picture that hung next to the closet.

_You're_ doing this, _partner_ - not me...

The ninja then took his right hand mashed it down into the running blood of his forearm. He then strode over to the busted glass counter and pressed his hand down hard like if he was just giving finger prints to the officers before he was sent in for a night in the big house. He then repeated the blood procedure except this time he wrote in his blood on the side of the counter.

Just as his subconscious was about to look at what his body was writing, a deafening screech echoed in his mind that mad his eyes roll up into the back of his head.

_AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! JOIN ME! AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! JOIN ME! AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! JOIN ME - JOIN ME - JOIN MEEEE!_

&&&&&&

"And together we shall rule the world..." Leo mumbled in his sleep. "And together we shall rule...the...world..."

The blue-clad turtle tossed to his side. Leonardo was known for being the quietest of his brothers when they were at rest. He didn't have a snoring problem like Raph or talked like Mikey or even tossed like Don, he was almost always in the same position he fell asleep in as he woke up. This wasn't the case tonight; Leo would have the same mysterious nightmare at least five times that night and he would turn to and thro almost twenty times each...

&&&&&&

April turned and faced Casey as he walked her to the front door of her store. "Thanks, Casey...for everything..." she said as she looked down to her shoes and noticed she had somehow come to stand pigeon toed. Looking back up at Casey and smiling through her bright red lips so he wouldn't look down as she readjusted her feet, April reached into her purse and began looking for her keys.

Casey slicked back his hair again. "It was the dinner...man I _knew_ I shoulda made reservations at dat stupid Chinese--"

"No really, Casey - it was _great_," April said as she brought out her keys and slowly shoved the key into the lock. "That Italian restaurant was _fabulous_."

The door made a strange _klink_ noise before slowly creeping backwards. Casey and April stood still in bewilderment for a second before they looked at each other.

"Hold on," Casey stated as he stepped in front of April and they slowly opened the door.

Through the dimness of the room, April and Casey could make out a figure that was crouching down on top of the glass counter in the center of the shop. The first thought that entered the couple's minds was that it was one of their friends.

"Guys, are you there?" Casey called out.

The figure turned on its haunches before quickly running into the shadows of another wall. Slowly, the sound of its feet lightly touching the floor disappeared and there was only a dripping noise like a sink was leaking.

Casey and April slowly walked more into the room.

"Okay, c'mon, guys - this ain't funny!" Casey stated as April reached over to the wall and attempted to turn on the light.

"That's funny..." April stated. "The power must be out..."

"No, the light's working outside," Casey stated before walking over to the wall and clicking the light up and down. "Okay..." he stated in a low growl. "April, I'm going to turn on the 'open' sign so we get _some_ light in here."

Casey stepped over to the left display window with cautious, slow steps. He felt around in the darkness for the plug in and the electrical chord to the neon sign. As he felt over the surface of the hardwood floors, he felt something warm and sticky. He pulled back his hand looked at it strangely though through the darkness he was as good as blind. Finally, he grabbed the chord and shoved the end into the plug in.

The 'open' sign illuminated suddenly and even though it was a small sign, it gave off a soft blue and reddish-pink glow to the empty shop.

April put her hands over her mouth as she looked at the scene around them. Most everything was broken, sliced, or shattered - even the counter tops were smashed in and bloody. Even the ornaments and antiques that had hung from the rafters were torn down or chucked out of their places. Worst was the evil feeling of being in the room - it was unnerving for even Casey as he stood quietly along side April.

Looking down to his hand, he saw that the substance that he had felt earlier was none other than crimson blood. His eyes widened and he took another look around the shop.

April slowly walked around the store. "Casey...one of the guys must be hurt!" she declared. "There must've been a fight...did you bring your shell cell?"

"Yeah," Casey answered as his face grew paler - there was a _lot_ of blood in the room. He dialed Raph's number first - not only because Raph was his best friend but because he felt Raph was the most likely one to be in the center of something like this.

_"Grr...Casey, you knuckle-head - do you know what time it is!"_ Raph growled from the other end.

"Were you in bed?" Casey asked in confusion.

_"No, Casey - I was at the Museum at Natural History; would you like me to get you a souvenir?"_ Raph snapped.

"Are _all_ of ya guys in bed?" Casey continued.

_"Were before I fell asleep," _Raph grumbled as he was no doubt rubbing his eyes.

Casey felt like commenting on how Raph could sleep through a hurricane, but there was still a chill in the air and he decided to get down to business. "Did you guys have a fight in April's shop?" he asked.

_"What? No," _Raph responded immediately. Casey could hear him scooting to the edge of his hammock. _"Why? What's wrong, Case?"_

Just then April screamed. Casey dropped the shell cell. "APRIL!" he yelled out.

_"CASEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON?"_ Raph yelled from the other end of the shell cell.

April pointed at the left side of the glass counter. "Casey! It's a message in...in..."

Casey ran over to his girlfriend and looked at the display case in horror. He ran back to the phone. "Raph..."

_"What is goin' on over dere?"_ Raphael demanded.

"I-I think ya guys should come up here immediately..." Casey stammered as his eyes shifted back to the display case.

_"Sure thing, we'll be right there!" _Raph replied before hanging up.

&&&&&&

Raph ran out of his room after grabbing his Sai from his cabinet's top. He dashed before halting at Mikey and Don's tired yet curious forms.

"What's going on?" Don asked as he tied his bandana on.

"Summtin' bad's happening at April's store - Casey says he needs us over there!" Raph explained before they started towards the stairs.

"Hey! Where's Leo?" Mikey inquired from the back.

They looked around - if Raph's yells had woken them up then there was no way they couldn't wake up the light-sleeping leader.

"I'll get him," Don said in an unsure fashion before heading towards their older brother's room.

"Well _hurry!_" Raph growled.

Don tapped on Leo's door - he had never had to fetch the older turtle before, Leo was usually the first to rise and last to fall. There was a small mumble from inside the room but nothing else.

"Leo?" Don asked before entering. He gasped to find his older brother deep in sleep with blood gushing from his left forearm yet not a blade in sight.

The purple-clad turtle ran to his brother's room and began to shake Leo's body to awaken him.

"Join..." Leo muttered in his sleep.

"Leo, wake up!" Don commanded to no avail. He looked down to his hands and saw them covered in his brother's blood. The thought passing by him, Don continued to shake his older brother. "C'mon, Leo! Wake up!"

Leo screwed his eyes shut before opening them wide once more. "What--" He sat up in his bed and scratched the back of his hand. "I-I was having a nightmare..." he thought out loud.

"Leo, how'd you do this?" Don asked as he held out his brother's arm.

A chill ran down Leo's spine. "How...What happened?" he asked his brother.

"I'm not sure - I'll wrap this and then we have to go to April's store," Don explained as he ripped some of his older brother's sheets and began to use them as bandages around Leo's forearm.

The pit in his stomach growing, Leo dead to ask. "What's wrong with April's store?" he asked with a churning of his gut.

"I'm not sure - Raph's not giving descriptions, but then again he talked to Casey so..." Don began rambling but it was like a muffled noise to Leo as his brother continued.

_AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! TOGETHER...Leonardo..._

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **(_chills run up spine_) I feel...the wrath of...angry...**REVIEWERS!** (_waits a second then sighs_) Oh, all right - bad joke, I'll admit. But could you please humor me and give me a review?


	3. Writings

Turtlefreak121: I am some serious trouble here, guys! I think it's so big I just might **die**... My stupid mouse is squeaking! Yes - my **computer mouse** is squeaking up a storm every time I touch it! And every time I move it its like it's screaming bloody murder and I'm here sitting, thinkin' 'what the bloody--' and then I have to stop in fear that it will use my voice to locate me and then devour me... And I think my headphones are meowing - oh, wait - I'm listening to Kitty, never mind...

Thanks to: Lunar-ninja, kinguofdoragons, moonie016, jaunt, coldsunshin, Longing for Leo, Pi90katana, and Tewi

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Three

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **TMNT aren't mine.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Writings**

In his rush, Raph had forced Mikey to come with him and leave Leo and Don in the lair as they ran to April's shop. Half way there, Mike called Don to tell him where they were.

"Okay, we'll meet you there, Mikey," Don stated before folding the shell cell into its small, shell-shaped origin and then looking at Leo who was running beside him. "Raph and Mikey are almost there."

Leonardo shook his head. _They're not going to find anyone there - they're going to find Casey and April with their heads blown off and up to their slit throats in blood. _Leonardo was a little disturbed at his own thoughts, but it _was_ what his brothers were going to be discovering - wouldn't it? Or was Leo over reacting to his dream? Heck, he didn't even know why they were going to the antique store - but it couldn't _possibly_ be because of Leo's dream, or could it? There was more confusion as Leo thought about it more.

"What's the matter with him?" Leo growled under his breath. "If he doesn't even know what he's getting himself into he could at _least_ yait on wus..."

Donatello shot his older brother the most perplexed look he had yet. It was a cross of 'what did you say' and 'what the shell is the matter with you'. "_What?_" Don asked - hoping that he had just misheard his brother.

"I said he lould at cast yait on wus," Leo said unaware of the mistakes he was making in speech.

Rubbing his eyes, Don tried to 'wake up'. "Leo, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Leo stated with an arched eye ridge. "Why?"

"You keep on...saying weird stuff..." Don stated as they jumped to the next building.

"Like what?" Leo said with a sudden race of his heart beat. _TOGETHER...Leonardo...TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD..._ The chilling voice shook every nerve ending Leonardo had in his body - it was fogging up every other thought he kept in his mind and rearranging things.

"Asking why Raph...'_louldn't_ at _cast_ _yait_ on _wus_'..." Don said with a shift of his eyes from his brother to what was ahead, jumping to the next building's ledge, and then looking back at his brother. "Are you sure you're okay?"

_No_, Leo thought, no one's_ going to be okay any more..._ "I'm fine," he fibbed. "Just tired..." _The Dark is Rising - **DO NOT RESIST!**_

Don continued to look at his brother, but it was obvious he was getting no more out of the turtle. He sighed and continued. "Alright, Leo - but you've been acting weird ever since that whole incident with Big Tony and Weasel..."

"Everyone has," Leo lied again - but then again, it was _partially_ true. "I'm tust jired."

Looking at Leo as if he was drunk, Don shook his head. "No, Leo - sorry to say, but you are acting _very_ weird! I mean you didn't want to stop Big Tony and Weasel's fight, you didn't tell Master Splinter just about _anything_ about it, you wouldn't wake up, you cut your arm on who knows what, and now you can't even speak!"

Not having paid close attention to his behavior, Leo was a little shocked when all this was pointed out to him. _It's those stupid voices' faults_, Leo thought. _I can't even _think_ straight any more!_ "You're over-reacting, Don," Leo stated slowly so that he could make sure he pronounced everything correctly.

All this did was cause Don to look at him stranger. Donny opened his mouth to say something else, but Leo looked forward and saw Second Time Around - a chill ran through him.

"We're there," he blurted out before Don could say anything.

Don looked and sighed. "I hope everything's alright..."

Leo didn't say anything though at that instant his mind came up with a thousand and one scenarios of what could have happened - none good, but the one that frightened him the most was the one he knew to be the _truth_...

They dropped into the alley and Leo froze as he looked at Don go up to the door and examine the dent from where someone kicked it open.

"Would've taken someone to know what he was doing to do this..." Don stated as he looked at it. "He even cut through the lock..." Don stated as he jiggled the knob.

_Look what you've done, Leonardo..._

"Wh-what do you think could've cut through a lock like that?" Leo asked as he felt a little queasy.

"One of your swords," Don joked - but the reality hit Leo..._hard_...

"Donny, that you?" April's voice quivered from inside.

"Yeah, it's us, April," Don stated before opening the door. "I think we found your point of-- What the SHELL?"

Leo zipped into the room after his brother and looked around.

The shop was a wreck - it's nice collectables, heirlooms, and other mentionable antiques broken and shattered into thousands of pieces that layered the very floor. All was softly glowing from the pinkish and light blue neon sign hanging from the window. And the _blood_! It was everywhere - on the coats, the glass, the floor, the sliced in half counter, the chucked register - it was the scene you'd expect Freddie or Jason to come out and attack from - maybe even LeatherFace would join in with his handy chainsaw.

It was grotesque and the entire shop smelt something awful - like the aura of evil was so much that it had transpired past a ninja's sixth sense and had accumulated into the world of the original five senses. As horrible as it was, as shocking as it was to see it in real life - Leo was not surprised by anything he saw...he was _terrified_ by it because it was only a matter of time until they found...

"Don, Mikey found this hand print - it's like one of ours," Raph stated as he pointed a thumb to the bloody counter.

Laying down his tote bag and grumbling under his breath, Don got on one knee and began rummaging through it.

"I don't see you guys doing this..." April said with a shake of her head. "Is there another turtle?"

"That's not likely," Don answered as he lifted up a file-like kit, "but under the circumstances I have to go with the great Sherlock Holmes - when the impossible is removed, what's left is the answer."

"Is that how it goes?" Mikey asked as he scratched his head. "I thought it rhymed or something..."

"I don't feel like brushing up my early twentieth century English, Mikey," Don replied as he opened up the kit.

"Isn't _this_ the early twentieth century?" Casey asked with a scratch of his head.

"Casey, the nineteen hundreds were the twentieth century - _this_ is the _twenty-first_," April answered with Mikey and Raph chuckling merrily in the background.

Casey scratched his head again. "Hey! We've lived in _two_ centuries! Imagine that!"

"Yar probably happy you got through yar first decade, Case," Raph snickered.

Leonardo had completely zoned out from everything that was happening - he was slowly walking around the store. He examined each broken item, each mangled antique that had lived a full, hardy life _To be destroyed by _ME

He knew where he was headed, but each time he'd get close he'd avoid it by finding another pool of blood, another broken heirloom that needed his attention to be brought to it.

_Look at what you've done, Leonardo... The Dark is Rising - **DO NOT RESIST!**_

But Leo was doing everything in his power _to_ resist - resist anything that got him any closer to the rising darkness.

Suddenly, Leo felt the wrath of the screeching voice in the back of his head. _FINE, LEONARDO! WE ARE GOING TO RULE THE WORLD TOGETHER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!_ it growled so ferociously that Leo thought his head was going to split open and implode on him. _IF YOU WON'T FOLLOW ALONG, I'LL _FORCE_ YOU TO!_

"The reason I freaked out was because whoever it was that did this left a message in...in _blood_ on the side of the counter," April explained. "I-I think it's for you...Leo..."

Leo didn't even bother to look at April - he wanted to curse her under his breath for leading this upon him.

Don stretched his neck around the corner of the counter and raised an eye ridge at the message. "Anyone make head or tails of this?" he asked.

Raph and Mikey turned the corner and Raph whistled at the message. "Okay..." he looked over to Leo and arched an eye ridge. "Aren't ya going to at least look at it?"

Slowly and reluctantly, Leo took each of the timeless steps around the back of the counter and finally around the corner - only pausing a few times before reaching the side that all three of his brothers were looking at. He froze, and for that instant his heart stopped.

"What do you make of that?" Mikey asked as he leaned over and scratched his head. "Is it meaning' _our_ Leo or what?"

Now the voice in the back of Leonardo's head would have something else to screech in the back of his mind. It was a reminder why he would stop himself, his brothers, and even their friends from coming any closer to this culprit.

_THEY WILL DIE - BY YOUR HAND! DO NOT STOP ME, LEONARDO!_

"Alright, who's the whack job who knows us besides Case?" Raph asked as he spun his Sai.

"Hey, Donny - isn't that the detective kit I got when we were little?" Mikey asked as Don took some pictures of the writing and then of the hand print.

"Is this a _game_ to you three?" Leo finally exploded. Silence followed his sudden outburst - even April and Casey were looking at him strangely. "Whoever's doing this just threatened to _KILL_ you three if I - any of us - try to get any closer to him!"

"Whoa, Leo - calm down!" Mikey stated as he looked at his older brother.

"C'mon, Leo - it's probably some coward that's scared of us findin' 'im and making 'im pay for trashin' April's shop."

"I think we all know it's more than that..." Leo snapped.

It was at this time that Raph first noticed the bandages over his brother's left forearm. "What'd ya do to yarself?"

"I didn't do _anything_!" Leo growled. "We need to go home before Master Splinter finds out we're gone and we get in trouble."

The other three looked at each other.

"Um...could you guys at least check out that sword in my family picture?" April asked. "After Casey called you guys I noticed it and..."

Quickly leaving their older brother standing alone, the other three flocked over to the sword in the picture frame.

Don rubbed his chin. "It's just _like_ yours, Leo..." Don stated as he pulled the katana out of the wall.

_I already knew that!_ Leo nearly growled at himself. All the same he walked over to his brothers and unsheathed his right katana and held it up to the one Don held.

Every inch of the katana was a replica of Leo's. If it wasn't for the darker metal, silver base, and the grayish-black cloth on its handle in, Leo himself wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between his precious blade and this 'imposter'.

"We should take it back to Master Splinter," Mikey stated as he and Raph looked at their brothers hold the blades.

_Yes_, Leo thought immediately, _Master Splinter will know what to make of this!_ "Alright, get's lo..." Leo shook his head. "Let's _go_..." he stated and then ran to the door - ignoring the bizarre looks from his brothers.

"What da shell was that?" Raph asked Don.

"I don't know..." Don stated simply. "Do you remember Leo ever having nightmares before?"

"No," Raph stated.

"_Definitely_ not!" Mike responded.

"Well let's keep an eye on him all the same - I think that writing got to him," Don stated as he pointed to the door and they started off. "We'll call ya tomorrow...err..._today_, April, and tell ya what we know," Don explained before they left.

"Um...okay, guys..." April stated as they disappeared into the alley's darkness.

&&&&&&

Max easily walked down the flight of stairs and into the the hidden floor. Usually the pudgy man would have broken into sweat or an asthma attack by this, but not now - Max was more powerful than ever now. He could feel the power coursing through his veins.

_WHAT SHOULD YOU DO WHEN YOU HAVE RUN OUT OF THOSE WHO HAVE WRONGED YOU?_

"I won't - my life has been awful, and they - their children, their wives, mothers, and fathers - will _all_ pay," he answered the no longer screeching voice in his head - _he_ was the boss now, right?

_AND WHAT OF THE OTHER ONE THAT CAN HEAR ME? I HAVE NOT THE--_

"I'll deal with all in good time," Max said before pulling out a cigar and a lighter and properly using them both. "Until then, allow _me_ to deal with things, Aku..."

_IF YOU INSIST ON DOING THINGS THE HARD WAY..._

"Hard...but _delightful_..."

Max opened up the door and watched as his plans unfolded before him.

_SOON ENOUGH..._

"We shall rule the world..."

_TOGETHER..._

"Just as long as we..."

_GET RID OF..._

"The other..."

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **YEAH! New episodes of Scrubs on NBS! Every Tuesday at nine! (_winks_) Don't really expect me to be the comedy type, huh? So typical chapter...typical cliffhanger (though not a good one)...and typical author's notes pertaining only _partially_ to the story that you are reading.

Please Review


	4. Bankers and Bystanders

Turtlefreak121: I'm having too much fun with these dance-mat things! I have to stop before I actually get into shape! Anyway, thanks for waiting, I know that it was a while compared to my other updates. Anyway, here's the next chapter! And may it be known that that stupid mouse is still squeaking... (_glares at computer mouse_)

Thanks to: Rat Queen Valarian, coldsunshin, Pi90katana, moonie016, Lunar-ninja, Tewi, RAPHAELFAN02, TheIncredibleDancingBetty, and Flame Guardian for the worthwhile reviews!

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Four

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Banker and Bystnader**

After watching Leonardo's nervous twitches for the longest time, Splinter had finally asked his eldest son to get something from the kitchen to calm his nerves - but Leo knew better. He leaned against one of the beams not far from the master's room and listened to the conversation they had - had about _him_. It was hard, but he did it.

"Leo can't even talk right, Sensei!" he heard Don declare.

"Yeah - the whole way home he was like speakin' another language!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Gibberish is what it was," Raph grumbled as he looked through the screen door - he could make out Leo's silhouette leaning against the pillar.

Splinter rubbed his chin. "What was it that frightened Leonardo so?" he questioned.

"Something about _them_ dying by his hand..." Mikey said rather quietly compared to his usual tone. "Leo took it like they were talking about us."

Sighing, Splinter nodded. "Such a threat would unnerve any of us..." he stated wisely.

"But Leo had been acting strange ever since that incident with Weasel and Big Tony," Don complied.

"Maybe even b'fore then," Raph added.

"It is definite that something it troubling your brother," Splinter agreed. "However, we must not pressure Leonardo to do anything against his will."

That was the end of it - at least for tonight. And Leo was _very_ glad for that. He returned to his bedroom before his family could come out of Splinter's room and headed straight for his bed.

To sleep was to dream, and to dream would to be getting rid of this nightmare he was living in at the moment. Or so he thought...

&&&&&&

She tip toed nervously up the stairs - she had to get that stupid cell phone out of last night's coat pocket before it was time for the meeting and she was already running late!

Quickly jetting across the floor and reaching the door to enter the third story of apartments, she raced across the floor to reach her room's door. It would have taken her less than two minutes to work her key into the door lock, unlock it, grab her cell phone, and then exit and lock up once more usually. Today would be different, however.

As she zipped past thirty-four, thirty-six, and nearly reach thirty-eight, she heard a bone crushing thud on the other side of the door across the hall.

Turning on her heel, she looked at the door aptly named thirty-seven and glowered at it for scaring her so when there was a scream of absolute terror.

"NO! NO! PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!" a man cried out from the other side of the door.

Her eyes widened as the door knob jiggled before slinging open and revealing the beady-eyed, sweating, bloody man on the other side. He was on his stomach and trying to crawl away from his own apartment as tears gushed down his eyes when two red eyes glowed from the shadows of the room.

"H-h-help **me**!" he screamed so loud people in their apartments began to click their locks before opening the door just enough to peep at what was happening.

Just as she began to scream, six tentacles of a pale red color with yellowish slime slinging off of them flew out of the room and wrapped around the waist of the man.

"NO! NO! NO!" the man shrieked as the tentacles began to pull him back - his nails digging so deep into the floor boards, they began to chip and his fingers bleed.

Screaming even louder and pouring tears from her eyes, the man disappeared into the darkness of the room and there was a sickly crunching sound as well as a man's last, _painful_ cry.

The mid-twenty-year-old was so frightened she broke down and fell down against the wall - tears flowing down her face and onto her new white blouse. She looked into the darkness of the room and then saw the red eyes again.

Her eyes widened and she held her hands up to her face. "NOOO!" she screamed "NOOOOOO!"

Then, the red eyes got closer and closer until they showed a pudgy man in his forties. His brown hair covered by his tibby hat that matched his blue suit. He smirked evilly at the young business woman as she pleaded and sobbed for her life. Power - he liked it. He _fed_ from it, and it definitely suited him well. He smirked as he walked closer to the girl who tried to push herself further into the wall - his brown shoes only two inches from her.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" she cried out. "I WON'T TELL A SOUL! I WON'T CALL THE POLICE!"

He bent over and showed her his glowing red eyes. "I _know_ you won't, Doll-Face..." he hissed before pulling out a switch blade.

Her face absolutely horrified the girl shook her head and tried to knock on the door behind her - they were out. "NO! NO! NO!" she screamed.

Yar letting yourself get caught here, Maxie, he told himself. Yar gonna let yourself and Aku down because of some pretty-faced valley girl-wanna be who happened along.

Despite his lust for pain, Max cut through the woman's throat with one swift, effortless motion. She reached up to her throat but stopped halfway and held on to her chest as the blood throbbed out of her throat and the sticky crimson liquid flowing onto her torso. It pumped quickly due to her heart so her eyes automatically closed half way and rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the floor.

Max smirked and stood up before flinging the blood from his blade and then placing it back in its proper place. He could feel the peeping eyes all directed on him.

Pulling down his tibby hat, Max smirked and held out his .45 revolver. "Anyone wanna be another witness?" he roared.

Quickly, all the doors slammed and dead locked themselves as the at least twenty people on this wing began to swiftly dial 9-11.

Smirking, Maxwell Earwins calmly walked down the hallway - mashing his foot into the woman's blood as if it were a cigarette butt. He then whistled as he walked to the stairwell and made his way out.

The police would revive ten minutes too late and discover the mangled corpse of Jonathan Reed and sliced body Rebecca Stratton. No connection except the floor they lived on - never once said more than 'hi' to each other but suffered a death from the same man described by each witness.

&&&&&&

A week had passed and Leo was still terrified to go to the surface. Sure he went, but each time his trip got shorter and he would force himself and his brothers to turn back. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was _terrified_ of what was up there. What was on the terrain that not but a year earlier they had all done their best to sneak out of the lair for. The freedom they had had become the eldest turtle's burden.

He hated it.

It was no surprise for the three younger brothers to find their leader on the couch sitting straight and watching the news with a determined look on his face at a quarter past nine and the oldest turtle had not moved a single inch since dinner.

Raph growled and leaned against the back of the old couch. "Are ya goin' topside or not?" he demanded.

"It's going to rain..." Leo said with but a small tilt of his head before turning back to the television.

"So?" Raph asked. "That means less people out, right?"

"Maybe..." Leo stated. He felt a little better due to his brother's statement. Less people meant less of a chance their 'mystery stalker' was out and about. He actually felt a _lot_ better now.

"Well, we're gonna go whether yar commin' or no," Raph stated before heading towards the elevator where Don and Mikey were waiting.

A fear flew through Leo like he hadn't felt before. "Raph, WAIT!" he yelled in pure terror before running after his brothers - if he wasn't there, then maybe this _thing_ could hurt them or..._worse_...

"So yar comin'?" Raph smirked.

Cursing his brothers' knowledge of him, Leo nodded and stayed back as his brothers went into the elevator before him. With a final sigh, he stepped into the elevator and waited as the motion of going up began to take hold.

&&&&&&

That night had indeed turned out to be a wet one. _Quite_ wet in fact. It was nearly drenching by the time the vote finally shifted to Leo's favor and the other three terrapin mutants decided to head back as well.

Everything seemed to be going fine until there was a scream. They quickly turned heel and ran towards the other direction.

"Street fight..." Raph smirked as they stopped at the ledge of the building and looked upon the scene below. "Nuttin' but some rookie Dragons with anger issues and fists..."

Mikey began to spin his nun chucks and Don pulled out his Bo.

Leo nodded - it was regular enough. "Okay, take them out quick - they're young so no hefty damage; just enough to hopefully change them," Leo ordered.

"Finally! Yar actin' like yar regular orderly self," Raph joked before they jumped into the alley.

The gang of vandals stopped their minor brawl and their eyes widened. They had all been warned by senior members of the Purple Dragons about the four green men that would beat them to a pulp, but they had never thought of actually _seeing_ them! The silence was a wave of a terror to the Dragons, but amusement for the four turtles.

Suddenly, a brave jacket-wearing one with dreads pointed forward. "I bet whoever gets dese bums 'ill get in good with Hun!" he exclaimed.

Now with a new-found courage, the 'mini-Dragons' began to close in.

"Purple Dragons one-o-one, Newbies!" Mikey yelled out. "Don't pick a fight with the green dudes!"

The four turtles took suit and started to combat with the Dragons.

Leo ducked under one scrawny Dragon's fist and then elbowed him hard in the chest and sent him falling back on his butt. He then round-house kicked three more before leaping over the crowd and getting a better view of his brothers.

A larger Dragon - a six-foot, muscle bound maniac - had a club and was beating it slowly into his hand. This was an older Dragon that must've been with the newbs to weed out the 'chickens'.

Smirking, Leo summed up the odds - they weren't in the big guy's favor.

Leonardo unsheathed his two, metallic beauties and curved his right leg out and pushed his left foot deep into the ground as he held the katana out - his favorite stance. He wouldn't harm the guy - that wasn't his motive - but he knew that the guy wanted to harm _him!_

"Yar goin' down, Tutle," the guy growled.

Great, Leo thought, an ogre...dumb and big!

It didn't take much, Leo began to jolt forward, ducked to the left of the swinging club and then slid under the man's arched arm and then stopped just in time to leap into the air and kick the idiot in the back of the head and sending him flying forward. He then landed softly on the tips of his toes.

Now roaring, the man turned and lunged at Leo.

Leo saw that he was in front of a wall and decided to wait just long enough for the crack-head to _really_ crack his head.

Only seconds before it was time for Leo to move, the screeching voice returned.

_YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME, LEONARDO! I NEED YOU AND **YOU** NEED **ME!**_

Raph looked over to check on his brothers - something he did sparingly enough so that it seemed that he never did it, but enough to comfort himself. He nearly allowed one of the punks to punch him when he saw Leo drop his katana as a large guy lunged at him.

"WHAT DA SHELL ARE YA DOIN'?" Raph yelled as he punched a guy in the face and watched as his older brother fell to his knees - his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The guy had been expecting to jump Leo, and when the turtle fell to the ground he was already airborne causing him to kick the turtle in the face before landing behind the unconscious turtle.

He stopped and waited for a second in bewilderment before a Bo staff flew out of nowhere and knocked into his mouth and throwing him into the opened trash bin.

"LEO!" Don yelled out before kneeling next to his out-cold brother who was no bleeding from his mouth due to the kick.

"What happened?" Mikey asked - allowing the last of the Purple Dragons to escape behind him.

Suddenly, Leo began scratching at his neck - he began scratching hard enough to cause his green skin to make a scraping sound.

"Leo, stop it!" Raph yelled at his brother before him and Don each took one of Leo's hands only to watch as some blood seeped from the scratches on the sides of his neck. It wasn't a lot of blood, but it made them wonder what would've happened if he had been alone while he was attacking himself.

"Rebecca Stratton..." Leo mumbled in his sleep. "Bystander..."

The three looked at each other with bizarre, twisted expressions.

"Johnny Reed..." he continued. "Bank..."

Raph looked at Don and Mikey in need of an explanation. "Who?"

Leo repeated in his sleep. "Rebecca Stratton...bystander...Johnny Reed...bank..."

"I don't know what's going on," Don stated. "But I don't like it - let's get him back to the lair!"

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **And going and going and going - stupid batteries. They won't die... (_glares at batteries_) Don't they see I want an excuse to go to Wal-Mart?

Please Review


	5. Contact

Turtlefreak121: (_puts down Stephen King novel_) What was that noise? (_another squeak_) Oh, gosh! It-it can't be! (_noise again_) HOW IS IT POSSIBLE? (_tries to run, trips, falls and looks back at computer desk and yells_) **mouse: **Squeak

**TF121: **(_growls in rage, picks up computer mouse, and chucks it_) Grr! I wouldn't be putting up with you if you weren't my bargaining chip for a stupid tablet pen! (_growls again before storming off towards her room_)

Thanks to: coldshunshin, Tewi, Lunar-ninja, calliopechild, Dierdre, Flaremimi, Pi90katana, and Longing for Leo for the reviews

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Five

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Contact**

Leo put his hand over his eyes as Raph and Don struggled to carry him. He didn't want to be carried, though - instead, Leo tried to stop his brothers, but he couldn't find the strength to speak. Despite this, Leonardo did not want - did not _need_ - his brothers carrying him like some pathetic child. He pulled his arm from Donatello's shoulders and clutched his face as he struggled to get his other arm from Raph.

Raphael didn't want his brother to go psycho again either. He grabbed Leo's arm and wouldn't let go.

"Give me...my arm!" Leo barked - very unlike himself. Then again, everything was unlike him at the moment.

"Leo, what's goin' on?" Raph demanded as he slowed enough to rest his older brother against the sewer wall.

Planting his hands on the sides of his head, Leo slowly slid down the wall and almost got into a fetal position. "He won't go _away!_" he growled.

The other turtles looked at each other in surprise. Had their leader gone nuts?

"Who, Leo?" Don tried to reason.

"T-the one who broke into April's store...the one in my nightmares..." he stated as he screwed his eyes closed.

"You have nightmares?" Mikey asked.

"Wait, you know who broke into the antique store?" Raph asked, ignoring Mikey's comment.

"I always knew..." Leo said as he gnashed his teeth - the wailing in his mind was unbearable. His reasoning was that the less noise, the less the headache that was splitting his skull open. Some of that noise just happened to be his brothers. Sure, he felt like a drunken idiot, perhaps - in one sense - he _was_, but he was getting rid of some of the pain one way or another.

"Who?" Don continued the interrogation.

"M-me..."

&&&&&&

Max looked over and saw the crowds gathering around the dead body. For purposes of enjoyment, he walked with the crowd - to view the spectacle he was responsible fore. The stupid kid should have just given him the bike.

_You should have asked_, a voice said in his mind - like a father to a son. This wasn't Aku's voice - _definitely_ not Aku's voice.

"Shuddup..." he growled in a low voice so that no one could hear him.

_IT WAS AN INNOCENT KID!_ it roared. _HE WAS HEADING HOME TO PREPARE HIS MOTHER AND FATHER'S TWENTY-FIRST WEDDING ANNIVERSARY AND YOU _KILLED_ HIM!_

Grabbing his forehead, Earwins headed out of the crowd and back 'home'.

"Make him stop, Aku!" Earwins growled. "MAKE HIM SHUDDUP!"

_I CAN NOT GIVE YOU ENOUGH POWER TO OVERPOWER HIM AS LONG AS HE HAS A CONNECTION WITH--_

"Shuddup, Aku!" he roared as the new-found 'conscience' continued to scream in his head. "I'll get rid of him and his family if he ever _dares_ to contact me again!"

_Don't threaten them - I will _destroy_ you if you come so much as millimeter thin to their throats you--_

"Don't order me around, you don't even know what all I'm up to, you freakin' _parasite_!" Max spat.

There was finally silence - especially from the people walking around him.

_YOU HAVE TO GET RID OF HIM ON YOUR OWN, EARWINS!_

"I can see that!" Max snapped.

The pudgy man cut the corner into the alley and half ran behind the dumpster. He sat down on the ground - his back against the corner and his determined and ghastly face facing directly forward. He then closed his eyes and allowed his eyes to roll into the back of his head. His mouth opened half way and he could feel everything in his body slow down - now there was nothing but him, Aku, and the _other_...

"I'll kill 'im..." Max smirked.

_G-g-get ou-o-out of m-my head, Max!_

"No way, buddy-boy - you're going to get what's coming to you, you dim-brained idiot..."

&&&&&&

"_You?_" Raph gasped with Don and Mikey.

"That's impossible, Leo - you were still in your room at the approximate time that this was taking place - we all saw you!" Don complied.

Leo rubbed the sides of his head - how could they _possibly_ make this harder than it already was?

"I-I killed Weasel and Big Tony, too..." Leo stated. "I _know_ I did - I can see it in my head over and over and _over_ again...all the time..._every _time..."

"Leo, you're not feeling good," Raph responded quickly - he wasn't taking anymore of this crap. "Let me n' Donny help ya up and we'll go home. After ya get back into yar senses yall thank us.

"He..._I_...killed again!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone was taken back by this.

Leo covered his eyes and began crying. "He killed his old banker and now..._two?_ _TWO_ bystanders! That stupid kid should've given him the freakin' bike!"

Don reached out to touch his brother's shoulder in reassurance when Leo slapped it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he roared. "H-he's gonna..._use_ me..._me_...he's gonna make me do something _awful_..."

"Leo--" Mikey tried to soothe, but his brother stood up.

There was an almost _wild _look in Leo's eyes as he backed away from his three brothers. His feet sloshed through the water as he tried to get _away_ from them.

"I-I can't let you guys be around me wh-when he goes off!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo--"

"NO, RAPH!" he snapped. "I-I won't let you die by my hands! I WON'T LET YOU DIE AT ALL!"

Before the turtles could respond, Leonardo took off like a rocket in the other direction.

"LEO!" Raph yelled before running after his brother.

Mikey shivered. "What's going on, Don?"

"I think the stress...the attacks...those threats... That kick from the Purple Dragon must've started something off."

As the two took off - far away from Raph and even farther from Leo - Mikey looked to his brother. "This is _really_ freaking me out!"

Don shook his head. "Try being Leo..."

&&&&&&

He couldn't allow himself to be used by Max to kill his brothers. That's what he had done before, wasn't it? Max had used him to break into April's store and destroy the place. That was what Max wanted - to scare Leo into allowing him to be. But he wouldn't break the connection - Leo doubted he could. As Max continued his killing spree, Leo was there _each_ and _every_ time! And Max was getting something he didn't like as well.

Honor, Leo thought. Max can't have honor of his own, else he might not be able to kill innocent people who - by doing their jobs - had _'wronged'_ him.

Oh, but there was so much _more_ going on that Leo didn't know about - something driving him absolutely _crazy!_

_"That's impossible, Leo - you were still in your room at the approximate time that this was taking place - we all saw you!"_

But it was, Don - it _had _to be. Then Leo thought again - just how _much_ more was there? Was there something else taking part in Max and his interactions? How was it that the two of them - so _different _- were connected anyway? What was it that they shared? What was the bond that enabled the two of them to interact mentally, emotionally, and - worst of all - _physically._

He had been a fool to try and contact Max to begin with - he should have _known_ better than this! He should have foreseen Max taking advantage of this moment to fulfill his promise.

Looking behind him, he couldn't see Raph - but he could hear his echoes. That was enough to keep Leo running - he couldn't _risk_ it. Never again.

He felt horrible for not saying good bye to them...Master Splinter...their friends - everyone. The thing was, they were _all_ safe as long as Leo was far, _far_ away from the lot of them.

Rubbing the mixture of tears and seat into the scaly skin of his beak, Leo gulped - he felt the first pulsation.

_KILL! MURDER! DESTROY! _KILL _THEM!_ MURDER _THEM! _DESTROY THEM!_ EAT THE FLESH FROM THEIR BONES! BREAK THEIR NECKS AND EAT THEIR LIVERS!_

Leo stopped and his body jerked back and he held to his heart as his body went into _strange_ convulsions.

Raph stopped as he saw his brother bending over and shaking uncontrollably. "Leo!" he yelled before running towards his brother.

No, Leo thought. Oh, Raph - don't! Please don't come near me while I'm like this! Don't get killed by me! MAX! G-g-get ou-o-out of m-my head, Max!

_No way, buddy-boy - you're going to get what's coming to you, you dim-brained idiot..._

Suddenly, Leo's shoulders began throwing themselves forward and nearly shooting past his head as spit and vomit began to collect itself in the back of Leo's throat.

Crying, Leo vomited onto the sewer floors as Mikey and Don rounded the corner.

"Leo!" they shouted as Raph tried to get near their older brother.

"Leo, calm down - we're here!" Raph stated calmly as he tried to soothe his obviously sick older brother.

Scowling at the floor, Leonardo slowly straightened and used the back of his forearm to wipe the spit from the corners of his mouth.

"I _thought_ I told you to stay _AWAY!_" he roared before reaching back for his katana.

As the blade became unsheathed, Raph realized how much danger he was truly in and began to back up. "Whoa! Leo, calm down!"

A strange, foreign laughter came from their brother as he neared them with his katana drawn. "I-I protect you...and took care of you for _fifteen_ years..." he growled. "And you can't leave me alone for only a _few_ minutes!"

Suddenly, Leonardo pulled his katana high into the air as he stood before Raph.

A nun chuck flew from the shadows and wrapped around Leo's katana and pulled it backwards.

"Leo, _don't!" _Mikey cried as he struggled to keep control of his brother's katana.

Glaring back at Michelangelo, Leonardo gnashed his teeth. "Why you little _maggot!_" he sneered before turning his body around and kicking Mikey into a wall.

"MIKEY!" Don yelled as he charged at Leo who slowly walked towards the injured turtle.

Easily enough, Leo ducked under Don's Bo before kicking him behind his knees and causing him to fall. As Donatello reached the ground, Leo threw his fist as hard as he could into his brother's face and caused Don to fly back unconscious into the water.

"LEO!" Raph roared before charging. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Ignoring the comment, Leo easily used his speed to dodge his brother's Sai and then skid to a halt behind the red-banded turtle. He then elbowed Raph hard in the side of the head and knocked him senseless.

Leonardo left his two brothers in a daze and came after the confused and frightened Michelangelo.

Mikey's eyes widened in horror as Leo lifted his sword above Mikey's head and smirked.

"I'll make it hurt - for my _favorite_ brother..." Leo said before he began to attack.

Suddenly, Leo stopped and terrified look came to his face. His face screwed together and tears ran down his beak as the sword trembled in his grasps.

"M-Mikey..." Leo cried. "R-run...I can't hold him for...long..."

Tears of terror flowed down the orange masked turtle's face. "Leo...what's going on?"

Dropping his sword, Leo fell to his knees and cupped his face into his hands. "H-he made me kill my brothers...my _brothers_..." he sobbed.

Reluctantly, Michelangelo reached out and hugged his brother. "No one's dead, Leo...you just scared us."

"Mikey..._please_..." Leo begged as he and Mikey finally looked each other in the eyes. "_Please _take Raph and Don and go...I'm not stable...Max could come back and--"

Mikey shook his head. "No way, Bro - you're our brother too...we're not leaving without you!"

Leo shook his head and held his hands to his face again. "Oh...Mikey, I won't let you guys watch me commit seppuku..."

The orange masked turtle's eyes could have fallen from their sockets. "No, Leo! I won't let you!" he commanded as he grabbed his brother's hands and squeezed. "Everyone's okay right now! Just calm down."

Suddenly Leo's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Mikey..._go_..." he pleaded finally before his body began to rack back and forth and he threw himself to the ground and began to have what Mikey could only call a seizure.

"LEO!" Mikey shouted. He looked around and saw no one - his brothers were still out cold.

Suddenly, Mikey's shell cell began to play its tone.

Leo's eyes opened wide - he knew who it was.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter's voice asked. "Where are you and your brothers? You have not been home in hours!"

Leo's head shook. "M-Mikey! Don't tell him any--"

"Master Splinter!" Mikey yelled in relief. "Everything's nuts! Leo's having a seizure and Raph and Don are out cold and-and--"

"My son, where are you?" Splinter asked in alert. "I shall come immediately!"

Leo grabbed Mikey's arm and shook his head. "It's not--"

"We're in the sewers - under fourth and main!" he exclaimed.

"I shall come, my son!" The phone hung up.

Leo threw his head against the concrete and cried out.

"He won't be mad at you, Leo! You've got something wrong and we'll fix it up as soon as Master Splinter gets here!" Mikey informed him.

"That _wasn't_ Master Splinter..."

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **Ahem - not much to say except I've got nothing to say!

Please review


	6. Trust Broken

Turtlefreak121: (_wipes off sweat_) Whoo... I was up all night - doing what, you ask? Well, ladies and gents, that is **exactly** what I would like to know! (_sigh_) If I'm thinking correctly, I was starring at the ceiling trying to recollect the questions on last night's Jeopardy (_shudder_) I need a hobby - but **that** is not important right now! So, now must begin my never ending pursuit to see if I can be a horror author... BWAHAHA! (_lightning clashes in the window behind me_)

Thanks to: coldsunshin, Longing for Leo, Flaremimi, Lunar-ninja, RAPHAELFAN02, Tewi, TheIncredibleDancingBetty, Pi90katana, and TMNTfaithfulfan4ever

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Six

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT. Thank you.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Trust Broken**

He was going to die. He honestly thought nothing more true in those quickly passing minutes of muscles contracting and his body ran through the now seemingly regular spasms and heart pounding 'explosions' that would rip through one of his legs and leave his muscle internally burning with lactic acids despite the fact that Leonardo had properly trained himself to resist tiredness and fatigue in such a manner.

By the look that Mikey had given him, he must have said something crazy and out of his usual frame of mind. Of course, he could not translate this look because he was too busy inwardly telling this _voice_ to leave him alone - not that it was working.

_PERHAPS, I SHALL KILL YOUR FATHER FIRST - BUT IS IT GOING TO BE YOUR FATHER, LEONARDO? I CHANGE, YOU KNOW. YOU'LL _NEVER_ KNOW IF IT'S ME OR NOT..._

Leo could see Mikey visibly shaking - he didn't mean to scare him. What was he joking? He didn't mean for _any_ of this to happen - he didn't even know what was happening to _him!_ But even if it got to him, he would have never meant it to go as far as harm his family - just as it was. That pained him more than the screaming of that _stupid_ voice in his head.

"L-Leo...what are you talking about?" Mikey asked with his eyes widening. "Of-of course it was Master Splinter! I-I know his voice! Who-who could it have been?"

Mikey, it _was_ him...probably... Leo tried to say, but his 'enemies' would have nothing of it.

_WAS IT?_

Shut up! SHUT UP! Leo screamed in his head. Mikey's right - it _was_ Master Splinter!'

_THAT'S NOT WHAT _YOU_ SAID, OL' BOY!_

Having second thoughts, Leo closed his eyes tightly. What was wrong with him? How was it that this 'voice' had so much say in his opinion? How come it had such power over his emotions and over his physical pain?

_PHYSICAL PAIN DOESN'T HURT, CHAP! IT'S THE MIND THAT CREATES IT!_

Now it was reading his thoughts! What was he? Some rag doll for everyone to cut open and see through? He might as well - because his arm suddenly moved on its own - it arched up and dug its nails into the side of the concrete.

He was able to force his head to look and watch as his other arm repeated before pushing him to a standing position. He blinked as his legs both pushed his torso up again - this time to a standing position. It was the oddest thing in the world - he had never felt so..._strange_! It was like having strings attached to each of his joints, but this time he could see everything clearly - it wasn't a fog like it had been when he attacked his brothers.

Michelangelo's eyes widened as his brother's head hung over and the rest of his body began to move in such an irregular pattern - it was like watching a completely different person - it was not at all as graceful or beautifully done as Leonardo was commented on doing.

"Leo...what are you doing?" Mikey asked in horror.

"Finishing what I begun..." Leo snapped before suddenly lashing out and kicking Mikey in the stomach and sending him flying from his sitting position on the concrete into the wall with a nasty thud.

"LEO!" Mikey cried out before his brother kicked him hard in the side and causing him to cry out before rolling over on his stomach and gasping for air.

The blue masked turtle then leaped upon Mikey's shell and pulled back the orange-clad turtle's head and firmly grasping each side of his head. He then leaned forward to whisper to Mikey.

Raph shook his head and began to steady his leg before planting his foot firmly on the ground. He looked up and gasped as he saw Leo - looking ready to snap Mikey's neck like a toothpick! He picked up his Sai and hoped he could get to Leo before he had to use force to save his youngest brother.

A sound of stirred water came from the curb in the tunnel and Raph looked over to the side with surprise mixed into his emotions.

Mikey's eyes widened at his 'brother's' words and he nearly allowed his jaw to drop to the ground at its venomous intentions. "Who are you?" Mikey asked.

'Leo' laughed at him. "Well...since you're going to die and your brother's too much of a baby to tell you - I'll throw you a bone," he said sinisterly. "My name's--"

Suddenly, a wooden stick came flying through the air and pummeled into the back of Leonardo's head. Leo's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slowly shut them before releasing his brother's neck and then falling harmlessly upon the concrete to his brother's side.

"Raphael, help Michelangelo - Donatello, help me with Leonardo," Splinter ordered sternly before reaching down and taking his oldest son's arm and lifting him up with his purple-clad son's help.

Raph bent down and grabbed Mikey's arm and lifted him up. "You alright, Bro?" he asked hoarsely - the side of his face had already become discolored from Leo elbowing him.

"Leo's possessed! He really is! I-I talked to the other guy!" Mikey yelled out in wide-eyed panic.

"Alright, Mikey - we're gonna keep a watch on Leo, so ya can just--"

"No!" Mikey yelled. "The other guy _told _me that he was forcing Leo to do this stuff!"

"Leo's skitso?"

"NO!" Mikey nearly screamed in frustration. "There's this dude and he was going to kill us because Leo and him are connected and he wants Leo to butt out!"

"Mikey, did he hit ya in da head?" Raph asked unsure of what his brother was telling him.

"Raph, he _told _me who he was going to kill next!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What?"

"He's gonna kill this dude in a mechanic warehouse!" Mikey continued.

"We're gonna make sure Leo doesn't get out tonight, 'kay, Mikey?" Raph asked.

Mikey suddenly felt like hitting his brother. Couldn't he stop thinking in the box for _one_ second when it really mattered?

&&&&&&

Max shook his head. "Good job, Maxi," he wheezed to himself before grasping to the grungy corner of the dumpster he had concealed himself behind. "Addin' that bit 'bout his dad really shook the _crap_ out of the lil' brother..." he said with a small laugh.

_THAT WAS ME, MAX..._

"Whatever, Aku..." he snapped before slowly trudging into the open spaces of New York City. It was late - cold, too. Good mixture for a night to make some noise - _shots_ would echo through the Big Apple.

"And all of the Big Apple's _maggots_ will get quite a little scare when this really _big_ maggot is done..." he laughed.

_AGAIN? YOU OVER EXHAUST ME, MAX! THAT'S NOT A SMART THING TO DO..._

"Ah, get some shut eye, ya big squid. Sides, this is the last one t'night..." he snapped before walking towards the piers.

_YOU ARE TRULY FULL OF IT, MAX._

"Thank you..." he laughed.

Looking up to the cold sky and the smoky-like clouds in its foreground, he laughed. "It's gonna be a _biggin'_ t'night, Aku...sure'd hate having my family hate my guts on a bad night like this..."

_THE OTHER HAS A STRONGER BOND WITH HIS FAMILY THEN YOU THINK, MAX...You MAY BE SURPRISED..._

Tisking, Max took out a cigar from his coat pocket and began to light it. "Families are all the same - bickering, arguing, _embarrassing_ feuds wrapped up in greeting cards and shipped off across the four corners of world - that's _exactly_ what families are like. Always have been like that and always will be..."

_THIS NINJA CLAN RESPECT AND LOVE EACH OTHER, MAX! THEY'VE TAKEN THE OTHER BACK INTO THEIR HOME TO TRY AND FIND WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!_

Taking a deep inhaling breath of the toxic fumes, Max laughed. "Then they'll kill 'im for bein' a 'disgrace' or summtin'..."

_MAX--_

"Please, Aku - I watch old James Bond movies. Don't try and tell me different..."

Ducking into the moving crowd of people coming from the subway, Max smirked - he was the _perfect_ murder...and no one was going to get in his way.

Without Max becoming aware of it, a man in an overcoat and hat watched like a hawk from an alley as Max walked by. His head turned until Max disappeared into the crowd. He shook his head before tipping his head down and slowly walking towards a manhole.

"Idiot..." he growled. "Abusing Aku's powers... _Fool_..."

_HE'LL PAY FOR IT LATER!_

"I know this, Aku...you don't have to order me twice..."

_DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE TO--_

"Yes..._father_..."

He then slowly disappeared into the black abyss of the manhole.

&&&&&&

Shutting his eyes tightly before releasing the tightness, he could see the bright light escaping through the thin layer of skin that was his eyelids. Slowly, his eyes adjusted and he slowly opened them. His head began to throb and he reached back with his right hand to rub the back of it. There was a large pump knot right above his neck and he blinked a few times in confusion.

Attempting to reach back with both hands, he discovered that he could move his left hand more than a foot above the bed's mattress. Looking down, he saw that someone had taking two straps of leather - one wrapped around the wires of his bed pan and the other around his wrist.

Narrowing his eyes, he tried to figure out what had happened when he heard someone at the door. Turning he saw that his door had been closed.

Blinking, he looked down below the door and saw that the light flowing beneath the door was being disturbed in four different areas - four feet. He shook his head and tried his best to listen to what was going on.

"How's Mikey?" he heard Don ask.

"I swear - Leo must've knocked summtin' loose!" he heard Raph growl.

Leo felt his stomach sink - oh, how much he wanted to kill Max right at that instant.

"Still thinks Leo's possessed?" Don asked in concern.

"Sheesh! He won't shuddup about it!" Raph snorted.

Sighing, Leo lay back onto his bed and forced his eyes shut.

"Well..."

"What?" Raph asked cynically. "Don't tell me yar believing him!"

Leo blinked a few times.

"Well...something's wrong, and Leo definitely thinks there's someone else telling him what to do--"

"Sure! And there's someone telling me right now to say that yar _crazy_!"

"I'm just saying, Raph - Leo's been under so much stress lately and that kick...something is _definitely_ wrong with him," Don answered. "So let's just play along with him and Mikey..."

"Great! Let's play along with the lunatic and the scared-to-death victim!" Raph snapped.

"Hey! Splinter believes Mikey, doesn't he?" Don growled.

"Whatever, Don! Whatever!" Raph growled before storming off.

Screwing his eyes shut, Leo tried to sink into his covers to no avail. "What's wrong with me?" he asked. Was Don right? Was he under stress and it's just getting out like this? Or...was _he _right?

He feared the answer.

&&&&&&

Mikey was surprised when a rap came on his bedroom door. He looked over to the door and saw Leo standing sheepishly at the door - rubbing the back of his neck.

At first he was a little shocked, but then he felt comforted by his brother's guilt ridden face and his now normal grace returned.

"Um...hey...Leo..."

Sighing, Leo looked his brother in the eyes. "Uh, Mikey...can I come in?" he asked softly.

Smiling Michelangelo nodded. "You're forgiven, Leo!" he laughed. "I know this dude is really--"

Leo shook his head. "Please don't..._remind_ me..."

Sighing, Mikey nodded. Ya should've known better, Mikey, he thought.

"Hey...can I make it up to you?" Leo asked kindly.

"Uh...sure..._how_?" he asked with a scratch of his head.

Smirking, Leo turned around and headed out of the room. "C'mon - I'll show you..."

Shrugging, Mikey followed suit - he was still weary that his brother could become possessed again, but at least Leo was acting normally.

Upon reaching the outside of his room, Mikey discovered that Leo was gone. "Ugh...Leo?"

"Down here!" Leo called from downstairs.

Mikey looked over the side and blinked. "Whoa...that was quick - even for _you_, Bro!" he exclaimed.

Leo smirked again and turned on his heel.

Shadows again, Mikey thought with a shake of his head. His brother was sticking to them for some reason. Probably because he's not supposed to leave his room, he thought before following.

Once he caught up with his brother at the sewer door, Mikey scratched his head. "What's out there?" he asked in confusion.

Leo smiled. "You'll see..."

&&&&&&

Leo tossed in his bed and began to sweat.

"Mikey...no..."

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **(_sigh_) Ugh...note to self: it is _not_ a good idea to write this story when you have a head ache. Oh, and anyone can review now! (_sweat drop_) Um...I didn't know about the anonymous reviews until a couple of days ago so...sorry...

Please Review - I'll try to make updates quicker! (P.S. - that was not _intended_ as a bribe...)


	7. Some Simple Questions

Turtlefreak121: What the crap? It's been a tough week, so forgive me. I've had some very..._big_ problems lately and I'm dealing with them. Thank you for waiting. Unfortunately, things aren't running their best for me right now - I'm trying to update regularly, but... Again. _Big_ problems I'm dealing with here. So...here's chapter seven for ya...

Thanks to: coldsunshin, Lunar-ninja, Tewi, Bioniclefangirl, Digmon Girl, moonie016, jynkx, Pi90katana, and TheIncredibleDancingBetty

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Seven

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Some Simple Questions**

"Good work, Casey," the man mused as he walked out of the grungy garage that he had been working in with his newly hired partner.

"Thanks, Ryan," Casey said gleefully to his new manager and friend. Ryan had hired Casey to work in the garage last week - today had been his first real day on the job, and it had been a good one.

Ryan Smyth was a red-haired man, well-built and able to look good with a mustache. He had once been a National Guard, but now he was nearing his late forties and had gained quite a bit around the waist. He was normal height, meaning he had to look up at Casey when the two talked about anything. He had a deep New Yorker accent and every time he talked Casey wanted to call him 'Raphie' - something he restrained from doing.

Over all, Ryan was an honest man with better dignity than most in the 'Rotten Apple'. He was also a good boss and Casey was glad that - for whatever reason - Mr. Smyth had chosen him to be his second in charge.

"We'll go around and lock up, Jones," Ryan explained once again - patiently, but with just a _small_ hint of normality in his voice. "I'll need you to lock up the counter and shop area; I'll clean up around the garage and shut the door."

Smiling eagerly like some young child on Christmas morning, Casey nodded and headed off to do as instructed. "Yessir, Mr. Smyth!" Casey yelled back as he ran towards the door to the left wall of the garage that connected the garage with the building where the counter and many other snacks awaited to be locked up.

"_Ryan_, Casey! _Ryan_..." he called out to his new employee before smiling and shaking his head as he walked over to the opened door of the garage.

Grabbing his tool kit and Casey metal lunch box which he had made a small joke about earlier, Ryan headed towards the door to the streets. This next part was why it was such a hassle and _dangerous_ to have an open garage in the Big Apple - lock up.

For any gang or even individual punk wanted to ransack one of only the few garages in the Apple, this would be the opportune time. The place was closed, only two men around - without a weapon to speak of - and it wasn't locked up yet. So unless his new employee was hiding a colorful costume under his greasy jumpsuit and had a mask in his pocket - which Ryan highly doubted - they _could_ run into trouble.

Then again, Ryan had owned this pitiful garage for nearly twenty years and had many _good_ men as employees help him before. He had grown used to the tension and worry. This - alas - was both something good...and something very, _very_ bad...

"Jones, come around the front!" Ryan yelled as he stuck his head into the garage.

"Yessir!" Casey yelled back before shutting the connecting door and it making a firm click of reassurance.

Smiling again, Ryan ducked back out of the garage and pulled out a small remote with a single button. It had tape wrapped tightly around it and Ryan had to wait and punch the button a third time before the chains holding up the garage door got the message and began to close.

He heard Casey close the front door and begin to lock it and he smirked.

"Ya know, Jones! Back in eighty, ya had to do this by hand!" Ryan laughed. "I missed havin' a _lot_ of good men to work for me 'cause I was concerned only with if the fella was able to reach the garage door to pull it down!"

Casey chuckled with Ryan and looked through the key chain again - over looked the darn copper one again. Looking around, Casey saw that there was a street light hanging down a foot behind him, so he moved back to get a better look at the keys.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan laughed whole heartedly as Casey continued to look through the keys. "Keep it up, Jones - that's a tricky one..."

Giving a nervous laugh, Casey continued to look through his keys.

Way to go, Jones, Casey said to himself. _Nice_ first impression, Klutz!

Suddenly, a hair rose itself on Casey's back. It was followed by another and another and then Casey's spine began to feel like it was being poked at with a sharp needle. He straightened up and felt a shiver.

Slanting his head a small bit to the left, Casey looked partially behind himself and saw a strange man approaching. He was plump and had on a blue suit. He carried what looked like a wrapped up present - it was in a brown paper bag wrapping and had string tying it together at lumpy areas.

Sensing something not right, Casey tried to look at the man's face, but it was being covered by the man's matching blue dress had which he pulled down over his eyes and partially over his nose.

This wouldn't have been that out of the normal considering it _was_ New York and this guy _was_ harmless-looking, but something just didn't sit right with Casey - something that must have been apparent in his face for Ryan looked back as well and smiled gently at the man approaching them.

"We're closed, Sir!" Ryan explained softly as he placed his free hand in his pocket. "You can come by at nine tomorrow and Mr. Jones and I'll help you any way we can!" he offered.

The man didn't stop.

Casey and Ryan looked at each other before looking back at the man. Casey looked at the bag - it was more of a triangle with a longer point facing the ground as the man carried it in a peculiar fashion.

"Uh..._Sir_, we're _closed_..." Casey said, trying to be as nice as he could with a strangely rising temper.

"That's alright..." the man finally said before walking up to Ryan - who was nearly two inches taller than him. "You're better to me this way..."

Ryan's face screwed up and he looked oddly at the man. "Don't I know you, Si--?"

Before Casey or Ryan could react, the man pointed the long end of the triangle in Ryan's stomach and pulled down on the side he had a hold on.

There was a click of a trigger and then--

"RYAN!" Casey yelled as his boss hit the ground backwards in a bloody glory.

As the dressed man was looking over his trophy-kill and laughing, he didn't see Casey charging until it was too late.

In an angry rage, Casey popped the guy in the left cheek and sent him stumbling back for a moment before he broke out into laughter.

Confused, Casey stood still for just a minute, looking at the chuckling lunatic. That moment was all he needed.

He pointed the triangular bag at Casey and pulled the trigger. Casey screamed in agony as he felt his weight fall to the ground. He clutched his shin that was spewing blood.

"Nice shot, Ol' Chap," the deranged man said to himself as he neared the bleeding Casey.

As he heard the man approach again, Casey readied to attack when the man suddenly appeared behind him - almost as if he had transported. Suddenly, there was a deep pain in the back of Casey's head and all went fuzzy just as he heard the man reload his gun again...

&&&&&&

"NO!" Leo screamed as he nearly jumped out of his bed.

"Calm yourself, Leonardo," Splinter said softly before pushing down on his son's chest and forcing him to lie down once more.

Sweating, Leo screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back into his pillow. "I just..._killed_ someone..."

Shaking his head and sighing, Splinter pulled his son's blankets to his chin and patted his shoulder lightly. "You have been in this room the entire time, Leonardo... Are you having visions once more?"

Putting his hands over his eyes and arching backwards, he groaned. "Yes..."

"Have you ever seen who has this..._connection_ with you, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"No...once..._maybe?_" Leo stated in utter confusion.

"What is he like, Leonardo?" Splinter coaxed.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "His name is Max...Max Earwins - he... He's about five foot five... He _always_ wears a blue suit with a matching blue tibby hat... He's got brown hair and a bulgy nose... He' chubby - _very_ chubby and I _think_ he used to be an accountant or something with a cubicle before he learned about Aku..."

Blinking, Splinter looked at his son strangely. It was as if Leo had known this man his whole life - but _that's _impossible. _None_ of them knew this man - it was impossible. But then...how could he have this connection if he didn't know him? There were so many questions - and Leonardo was in _no_ state to answer any of them.

Closing his eyes again, Leo armed the sweat from his forehead with his free arm. Suddenly, his previous dream slowly began to appear again - in small flashes...very _painful_ flashes.

Jolting into a sitting position on his bed, Leo looked wide-eyed at his master. "Where's Michelangelo?" he demanded - though he didn't notice his hinge of authority towards speaking to his father.

Blinking once more, Splinter felt a sense of dread. "Why must you know about Michelangelo, Leonardo?" he asked with a dry, unnerving lump in his throat.

Shutting his eyes and shivering, Leo began to tear. "Oh...no..."

His breath quickening, Splinter grabbed his son's shoulder. "Leonardo..." he said with a commanding tone. "What has happened to Michelangelo?"

Leo looked to Splinter with the saddest face the old rat had ever seen from his oldest. He kept his mouth closed.

Standing up and backing away from his eldest son's bed, Splinter looked out to the door and suddenly went into a short sprint.

Sitting in his bed, Leo looked into the dark corners of his room. He closed his eyes and made a decision. One, he knew he would later regret...

&&&&&&

Splinter ran in the living area where Don and Raph were continuing their conversation about Leo's credibility. They both looked in surprise at their father and waited silently for an explanation to his worried expression and racing appearance.

"Where is Michelangelo?" Splinter demanded.

They looked at each other. "In his roo--"

"He is not in his room, Donatello," Splinter said quickly. "Is he in the kitchen?"

Don shook his head. "We just came from there, Sensei!"

Raph automatically looked up at Leo's room.

"I have just spoken to Leonardo, Raphael," Splinter said, placing any blame to rest quickly.

A rush of panic flew through the family.

"Where can he be?" Don exclaimed.

"Is there a chance he went through the garage?" Splinter asked hopefully.

"Couldn't have, we would've heard the elevator!" Raph growled angrily as he looked around worriedly.

"That leaves the sewers," Don pointed out.

"We must find Michelangelo - if this man has a connection with Leonardo he _could_ know where our lair is..." Splinter stated in horror before rushing towards the sewer entrance.

Raph and Don looked reluctantly at each other. They weren't sure what to believe anymore.

"Mikey's missin' - that's all that matters," Raph stated before rushing off after Splinter.

Don looked towards the upstairs. "What about Leo?" he asked in concern.

"He's not goin' anywhere!" Raph shouted over his shoulder.

Nodding in agreement, Don ran after his family. He was worried to death about what could have happened to Michelangelo - and what _could_ happen to Leo as he was left alone in the lair.

&&&&&&

Leo closed his eyes and concentrated - concentrated more than he had ever concentrated before. He knew better than to focus directly on his 'other' this time - that would only give him trouble. Instead, he focused on questions.

Where is my brother? he asked.

Where is my brother?

What has happened to him?

What _will_ happen to him?

Will my family be able to find him?

Then...he got _replies_...

Your brother is home.

He is safe.

He shall remain safe.

Your family _should _find him.

Blinking, Leo wasn't sure if he was doing the best thing in the world.

Can I trust you?

There was a pause.

Of course...

I answer...

I give...

I am the writer on the wall...

I am _you_...

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **Umm... Please Review. I... Can I leave a good message to the readers?

No...

Why not?

Because you're stupid...

Oh...


	8. Writing on the Wall

Turtlefreak121: (_rolls eyes_) Okay - I knew I was going to be gone all weekend so I posted this just as quickly as I could... While being a complete idiot of course. (_sigh_) How am I going to be an actual author someday when I'm so unorganized... Maybe I should give myself OCD... (_thinks about it_) Okay, never mind - I'll just work on being organized. And while I'm doing that, Thanx to all who reviewed!

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Eight

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Writing on the Wall**

Leo quickly opened his eyes - sweat penetrated his brow like large bullets. His heart raced, he felt a rush of coolness in his body, and he suddenly found himself facing the sewer door. But he hadn't moved from his bed since 'talking' to that voice. How was it that he was on the lower level of the lair? Another shiver took hold of his body. Someone...some_thing_ had moved his body _for _him. And that scared Leo more than any voice.

He looked to his left and then to his right. The lair was eerily quiet - his family was still looking for Michelangelo.

Feeling a slight pain in his left wrist and looked down to see his hand bleeding - he had cut himself. Cut himself with _what_? His swords? But his brothers took his swords...

_They are returned..._

Leo's eyes opened again after the voice had stopped. He hadn't even known he had closed them. Suddenly, he was very woozy and he couldn't help but stumble. This voice was so _inhuman_ that it hurt his head to listen to it - it was like the rustling of sharp twigs against a glass window. It was unbearable - especially when it was in your _head._

Slowly, he turned his head and dropped his jaw in shock. There were his katana - on his shell, like they were prepared to go! And they _were_...he could _feel_ them ready. As a swordsman, he always was in tuned with the spirit of his blades, but this was the first time he felt an urge like _this_. It was nearly irresistible - _exciting..._

"I have to find Michelangelo!" he told himself.

As he opened the door, he suddenly felt that that was _not_ his mission after all. Instead of looking to the direction that he had sensed Michelangelo had gone past, his head turned the other way.

"They'll find him," he said confidently.

After all, the voice _had_ said that they would find him. Find him at their home - whatever _that_ meant. And even though the voice was irresistible, terrifying..._inhuman_ - he trusted it. He trusted it more than anything in this world he had yet to see. He knew it was true.

_I am_ you...

This time, Leo nearly collapsed. He quickly caught the edge of the sewer door and was able to hold onto his head which was whirling with confusion and pain. It took him a moment to focus his eyes once more and then he was able to shake the strange feeling off.

"Stop _that_..." he growled at the voice.

No response - just the way Leo wanted it. He wanted control over this - he was by no means a _control freak_, but there was _no_ way he would allow something that could endanger his family to have the upper hand. That was _unacceptable_!

Slowly, with a growl in his throat, he started in the opposite direction of where he _knew_ his family was searching. Of where he _knew_ they would find their brother. And...of where he _feared_ they would find the truth before him.

No, Leonardo had a separate mission - one that he knew would be _deadly_, and one that he _hoped_ would end all of this...

"Max..." he growled under his breath.

&&&&&&

"MIKEY!" Raph called out into the darkness as he threw himself into the fastest run of his life. His feet flew beneath him as his breath shakily blew around him. His eyes narrowed as he raised his head and called out again. "MIKEY! SAY SOMETHIN' BACK!"

Don ran closer to Splinter. "Mikey!" Don yelled in deep worry.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called.

Taking in every detail more appropriately than his brother or master, Don found some clues that Michelangelo had _indeed_ come through here. A set of two-toed foot prints could be made out in dirt of the sidewalk from when the sewers had over flooded. He had pointed them out to Raph and Splinter earlier and enlightened their hopes. Now, however, Don was noticing _two_ sets of these foot prints - side by side now instead of one in front of the other.

Still not sure what to make of this since Mikey had only two feet the last time Don had seen him, Raph and he were here, and Leo was still in the lair, Don had not mentioned them. But now that they had suddenly quit and it was only _one_ set of foot prints once again, Don knew it was time to talk!

"Guys!" he yelled. "There were _two_ sets of those foot prints...but now they're only _one_..."

"What does this mean, Donatello?" Splinter asked in concern as he panted through his continuous run.

"Either Mikey temporarily had four feet, or..."

Raph's eyes narrowed. "Or someone dressed up as one of us tricked him inta comin' out here!" he growled before quickening his already superior pace.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled out before sliding to halt around a corner.

Confused, Splinter and Don stopped behind Raph and looked in bewilderment at the wall of rubble set before them. There were pipes clinging to the walls, and water was forcing its way through some cracks between the boulder-like rubble.

The old lair.

"Our old home..." Splinter stated.

Raph looked around and stopped in horror as he looked at a wall. Shaking, he stepped over to it and pressed his fingers against something that Splinter and Don could not see from their angle.

With a shiver in his spine, Raph looked back with the crimson liquid running down his fingers. "It's blood..."

Their eyes widened, Don and Splinter slowly, _reluctantly_ turned the corner further and read what the wall said.

_We _WARNED_ you, Leonardo_

_Now because of you_

_They must _DIE!

_Congratulations._

A chill ran through the family when they suddenly heard something drop into the sewer water below them. Water sprayed their backs from the impact and they immediately turned around, ready to attack.

They gasped.

"MIKEY!" Raph voiced before rushing to his brother and dropping to his knees to turn his brother over and check to see if he was okay.

Michelangelo was cold to the touch, and his skin was such a light, _sickly_ green that he looked like a corpse. On the back of his neck, a purplish bruise shown clearly - but he was alive.

Splinter and Don rushed to Mikey as well and Don dropped to their brother's other side as Splinter looked around for the culprit who had so viciously attacked his beloved son and now endangered his other children.

"Oh, my-- Mikey! Are you alright? Can you hear me? Mikey?" Don asked in a panic as he checked his brother with every medical standard that came to mind.

Slowly, Mikey's eyes opened and he started to shiver. His chocolate eyes locked with Raph's and he started to tear.

"Raph?" he asked shakily.

Raph tightened his grip on his brother's forearm and nodded. "Yeah, it's me, Bro!" he stated.

"It really _was_ him!" Mikey said, shutting his eyes tightly. "Where's Leo? He's gonna--"

"Leo's in the lair, Mikey, its okay," Don explained softly.

Mikey's eyes widened. "He...he _can't_ be!" he exclaimed. "He's gone! I _know _it!"

"What do you mean?" Raph demanded.

"H-..._he_ told me so..." Mikey said before shutting his eyes tightly in pain. Tears slowly ran down his beak.

"Mikey, what are you talking about?" Don asked in confusion.

"Leo's in the _lair!_" Raph stated firmly.

Splinter looked to his sons when something..._gooey_ dropped from the ceiling to his shoulder. He reluctantly turned his head and saw that a yellowish, sticky substance had dropped on him. It was alien to anything the elderly master had ever seen before.

Slowly, the rat's head jerked upwards and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"MY SONS!" he yelled.

Don and Raph looked over to their master just as _something_ from the ceiling dropped from the ceiling - water splashing at his feet.

It stood up - the same height as the three turtles. Its skin was an almost fair green and it tightened its mask - a faded black one that, along with the color of its single katana's handle, were the only things that told them different from their first idea of who it was.

"_Leo_?" Don gasped as Raph quickly got to his feet and pulled out his sai.

"That ain't Leo!" Raph growled.

"Very good, Raphael - and here I thought all these years that you didn't think!" the impersonator stated.

Slowly, the Leo-look alike threw its head back and laughed. It laughed at them all with a roll of cold, maniacal, _terrifying_ laughs - terrifying in the fact that when you got the _real_ Leo to start _really_ laughing, it was _identical_.

_They_ were identical...

The look-alike glared at Splinter and stretched out his three-fingered hand. "Now, _Dad_ - I'd enjoy having my other katana again... How can I be a wielder of the _twin_ katana without my sword's _twin_?"

&&&&&&

April shook her head as she packed up two night's worth of clothes and quickly zipped the suitcase. She didn't understand how this could happen! Casey had been doing so good lately to stay out of trouble - he hadn't gone vigilante in a week - ever since he got that job. Now they were telling her that Casey's boss was dead and Casey was in the emergency room with two gun shot wounds and a concussion? What had happened?

As she turned to head out her door, she nearly dropped everything when she saw Leo standing in her doorway. He just stood there, not even bothering to apologize or ask if everything was alright. His face was nearly expressionless - _cold._ It was like he knew - he knew _everything,_ and if April didn't know better, she would have thought that.

"Leo!" she said softly - her hand still over her heart as if to calm it. "You scared me..."

"I'm sorry," he finally said - but his continuous expressionless face almost made it better to have said in sarcastically. "But there are bigger things going on right now..." he explained.

April arched a brow. "Leo...are you in some kind of trouble.

_Trouble? Of course you're in trouble - but tell her the truth and everything's gone. Your family. Her. Your chance of setting things right..._

Leo nearly fell back, but he caught himself on the door frame. His head was spinning and he saw at least three..._four_ blurred Aprils dancing around before he shook his head and refocused.

Rushing to him, April pushed up on his shell to help him return to a standing position. "My gosh, Leo - what's wrong? You should sit--"

"NO!" Leo yelled automatically before shaking his head again and regaining composure. "I's morry," he stated.

"What?" April asked as her worry lines began to show.

Pressing the palm of his hand into the left side of his head, Leo took a deep breath and waited until not even the echo of the voice remained in the dark corners of his mind. "I apologize, April - tonight is _not_ a good night..."

"Do you need me to call your brothers for you?" she asked.

"I'm the one that's okay..." he stated. "Listen - what do you know about a..." He stopped and shut his eyes tightly.

Name...

Name...

What was her name?

He looked over to April. "Do you know about a '_Marilyn Jenkins'_?" he asked.

April blinked. "Well..._yes..._ She was my old roommate in college... But I think she got married--"

"They're divorced," Leo stated emotionless.

"How do--"

"I know..." he said quickly. "Do you have a last address?" he asked.

"Well, yeah - an apartment, but...Leo... What's going on?" she asked confused.

"I can't explain - Honestly, April, I _would_, but I _can't_," Leo stated in a tone that told April to 'leave it there'.

Nodding, April reached over to her nightstand and pulled off one of the sticky notes from the pad and grabbed a push pen. She pressed the end and began writing an address on the piece of paper. She then handed Leo the paper which he folded in half, and then again before putting it in his belt.

"Thank you, April - I _promise_ that when this is all over I'll tell you _every_ small detail!" Leo stated before heading out the door.

"Take care of yourself, Leo...I worry about you guys - you're my family..." she stated as she held her elbows.

Leo held to the door frame and shut his eyes tightly. He looked over his shoulder and gave a saddened expression. "April..."

"Yes, Leo?"

"Do me a favor..."

"Anything!" April swore immediately.

"Don't go out tonight..." he stated.

"Leo, but Case--"

"I know!" he said quickly. He then softened. "I _know_... But he'll be fine. Max wasn't after him, _trust me_."

"What are you talking about, Leo?" April stated - a rush of fear ran through her body.

"One more thing, April," Leo added, ignoring her question. "My brothers... When they come here... I'm sorry... Tell them I'm _sorry_ - I don't know what is happening or why it's happening to me...but that's my request..."

As he walked through the door, April's eyes widened.

"Leo, wait--" she called out as he disappeared behind the wall. She ran out into the hall to find nothing but an opened window that was blowing wind and disturbing the curtains. She felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. "Leo..."

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **(_waves_) Howdy! TF121 with your chapter-ly report! Leo's gone crazy and I've trapped the others in the sewers with an unknown person - don't ya love how things work out?

Please Review!


	9. Leo's Yin

Turtlefreak121: Okay! Update! I've got a new puppy named Cash ("the Dog in Black) (_huggles Cash_) I WUV you, baby! **Leo: **I can't believe it's not illegal for people like you to take care of animals! **TF121: **Consider writing my venting - I'm actually a pretty mellow, funny, loving person in reality! **Leo: **Says you... **TF121: **SHUDDUP!

Thanx for the reviews, guys!

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Nine

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I don't ownt the TMNT.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Leo's Yin**

She turned the corner of the hallway and began to pull out her keys simotaniously with beginning her walk towards her aparment. She pulled out the key chain and pulled her right arm further right to get the groceries out her face. Her amber bangs began to stick to her forehead as it perspirated. It was awfully warm around here - it was usually cool in the hallways. She put the thought aside and continued her stride.

Yawning as she approached the door, she began to shove the key into the keyhole. Suddenly, a noise like running from behind her. In surprise, she dropped her key and turned around quickly to try and see what had startled her.

What she _didn't_ know is that this 'stranger' had just saved her from the gun pointed just level with her forehead on the otherside of the door. Its handler flexed his fingers around the handle and trigger. His frown curled into a grotesque snarl and his muscles tensed. No matter, this just delayed things a smidget. A smidget was all - she just needed to bend over, grab her key, return it into the keyhole, unlock the door, and pull...

After a few minutes of turning her head in every direction, she let out a relieved sigh in that no one was there. Turning herself around once more, she bent over and picked up the copper key and made her way to the door again.

Shuffling her groceries once more, she pushed the key in and then turned it. The door made a comforting _clicking_ noise and she smiled. Now that she was at home base, what could happen?

As she began to pull the door open, something flew from the shadows and knocked her to the floor as there was a large _BANG!_ Smoke filled the hallway and there was a small hole in the wall opposite her apartment. There was a mass scream of panic and confusion from everyone in the apartment complex as the fire alarm went off due to the smoke and sprinklers sprayed everywhere.

People - thinking a gas line had exploded - ran through the hallway screaming, unable to see Leonardo and the victim he just saved through the smoke. They continued running in a frenzy as Leo stumbled up and held his hand out to the woman who was dazed.

"Ma'am, you _have_ to get out of here!" he exclaimed as he helped her up.

She got a look at him and nearly fainted. Looking at him wide-eyed, she asked, "Who--?"

"An image from your dillusional state, now _GO!_" he demanded.

Not hesitating to follow his orders,the woman ran like crazy to the exit where she joined all the other worried and frightened tenants of the appartments.

Leo heard from behind him movement. Very calm, _percise_ movement - movement that wasn't mistakable. And, though he had never met Max face to face before, he knew - this was Maxwell Earwins, his opposite, his connection.

Without turning, Leo pulled out his katana and narrowed his eyes. "Hello, _Max_," he spat like venom.

The chubby man blinked in surprise at first, but then he let out a growl of frustration. "_YOU?_ I thought I made it _pretty_ clear what would happen if you intefered, Leonardo!"

"And let _me_ make it pretty clear what I do to people who try to harm my family, _Max!_" Leo growled as he spun around and got in a fighting stance.

Max looked taken back for a second. "Oh! _Mikey!_" he chuckled. "What? You can't take a little _joke_?"

Leo's entire body shook with an anger he had never known before. "_Joke? JOKE!_" he nearly screamed. "You call THAT a _joke_?"

"It's not like he's hurt from it..." Max reasoned with a sinister, almost _posinous_ quality to it.

His grip on his katana tightening, Leo gnashed his teeth. "He _BETTER_ not be hurt, Max!"

Now, it was Max's turn to be appauled. "What? You haven't gone home to see if you killed him or not?"

Leonardo was absolutely disgusted. "_ME_? After _your_ charades, my family locked me up in my room! I got out because everyone else was looking for my brother - and I _know_ you have something to do with it!"

The confusion on Max's face was so apparent that Leo felt a shift as to who was showing all his cards and not.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' 'bout, Hoss - but I _do_ know that you just interfered with _my _business, and _that's_ a no-no!" Max said neatly before holding up his gun.

"I can block that, Max - you know that," Leo snapped.

"Oh, I _know!_" he laughed as he arched forward in pain. He looked up to Leo with a minacing grin. "But...you can't block _this!_" he exclaimed.

Leo looked in horror as _something_ under Max's jacket began squirming around and then disappear into his skin - more ripples followed until it looked like a dozen snakes in a bag - squirming to find their way out. At that moment, Leo wanted nothing more than to have those 'snakes' stay in their bag and away from him. Suddenly, there was a ripping noise and Leo knew there was not that option any longer.

&&&&&&

Splinter was at first taken back by the look-alike's request. Did he mean Leonardo's swords? The sword his sons had brought home from April's? Or...could he even mean _Leonardo_? The last possiblity made his throat dry and sent a paralyzing fear through his body about what this other turtle could do to his son - and what Leonardo would _allow_ him to do in order to save his brothers and Splinter, himself. The outcome was not in their favor.

Raphael jumped to a standing position and pointed at the turtle. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIKEY?" he demanded.

The imposter didn't bother to move. "The same I shall do to _all_ of you if I do not have my _twin_ returned."

Now he was doing it on purpose - to try and make Splinter slip up, do something he'd regret. It would not happen.

Raph was shaking with anger. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" he yelled.

"_That_, Raphael, would be the _point_," the look-alike hissed.

"THAT'S IT!" Raph yelled as he spun his sai and began to charge the imposter.

"RAPH!" Don yelled out, too late.

"Raphael!" Splinter gasped.

As his sai began to sweep sideways to plunge itself in the back of the head of the black-banded 'Leonardo', the '_twin_' finally acknowledged Raph and suddenly disappeared to everyone's shock. Raph landed on his left foot and looked around for the other turtle but could not find anything.

Slowly, the turtle appeared behind Raph.

"RAPH! _BEHIND_ YOU!" Don yelled in warning.

Before Raph could turn to look, the Leonardo look-alike leaped into the air just enough to deliver a snap kick to the back of Raph's head and sending him flying into the opposite wall where he slowly sunk to the ground in defeat.

The imposter wasn't done having fun, just yet.

Slowly, he walked towards Raph and - without even flinching at the pain - allowed a red tentacle expel itself from his shoulder and rais its end like the the head of a snake.

Bleeding from his mouth, Raph tried to push himself up - he did not know of the danger looming over him.

"RAPHAEL!" Splinter yelled as he ran at the imposter of his son.

The 'Leonardo' looked at him with raised eye ridges and began to allow the tentacle to straighten out like a sharp needle and hover over Raphael who couldn't get up.

The elderly rat stopped and backed up. What could he do? He _had_ to save his sons - there was no doubt in that.

"I..._must_ do as you wish," Splinter stated witha severe coldness in his eyes.

The imposter smiled.

_Just like Leonardo_, Splinter thought before shaking such a thought from his mind.

"I knew you would under the right..._persuasion_," he replied before retracting the tentacle. "I've always known how much you prize _us_..."

"I prize my sons which I have raised and loved for the past fifteen years," Splinter snapped harshly. "They are Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo - I have not seen the likes of you before in my life!"

"Watch it, _rodent_," the imposter warned as his smile faded into a rather displeased frown. "I have the winning hand in this, don't anger me and make it worse on any of your sons..." His tentacle peeped over his shoulder again - it was threatening to Splinter.

Nodding, Splinter reminded himself to watch his tongue.

"Allow my sons and I to return home - they may tend their wounds and I shall return with your _sword_," he offered. "I swear on my very _honor_ to return..."

His eye ridges arched. "No...I shall come with you myself..."

Splinter bit his lip - this was _exactly_ what he wanted to prevent. Being trapped within their own home by one of his sons' 'twins'. Not to mention, he wished to keep _this_ turtle seperated from Leonardo. He knew mixing them would be more dangerous than this turtle already.

"Don't do it, Sensei!" Raph coughed as he pushed his torso up. "We can't let dis guy near Leo!"

The rat blinked - what to do?

"Listen, allow me to shed light on your choices," the imposter hissed. "You can leave with two of your sons and return home and take a chance at _my_ method of babysitting - and I _don't_ go easy, ask Michelangelo - or you can allow me to go to your home and have all of your sons safe and together as I just get what's _mine_!"

He was remaining vague again - Splinter couldn't stand that. But with each second ticked away another ounce of the attacker's patience, and more still, a chance of them all escaping unscaved. There was truly only _one_ decision _to_ make...

"Donatello, can you withstand Michelangelo's weight on your own?" the rodent asked.

Caught in confusion and fear, Don only nodded and took this as his cue to help Mikey up.

Splinter walked to the dazed Raphael and pulled one of his son's arms over his neck before pulling himself and the red-clad ninja up. He looked to the black-banded turtle.

"You wish to lead us or do you wish to follow?" Splinter asked harshly.

The turtle smirked. "Follow, I think I had best keep a careful watch on the four of you!" he said in a familiar voice.

"Please...do not do that," Splinter begged in pain as Don - carrying Mikey over his shoulders - caught up to him and Raphael. "I wish not to hear my _son's_ voice from _your_ lips."

The turtle laughed and then nodded forward in a commanding fashion.

Raph's fist tightened and his frown turned to a snarl. He looked evilly at the turtle. His fist slowly rose, but Splinter put his hand over his sons' and forced the fist down.

"Not _now_, my son..." Splinter whispered before leading his sons on what would more than likely be the longest walk in all four of their lives.

They found themselves as hostages of someone who couldn't exist.

"Leonardo's yin..." Splinter said to himself as he continued.

&&&&&&

Deep within the city and even farther beneath it - a rumble shook through the forgotten catacombs of a demolished building. It followed deeper and deeper into the confounds of the catacombs, through rock, steel doors, and fortress-like stalagmites and stalactites. It followed into the core of the maze of dark corridors and crevices and into an ancient chamber - hidden long ago.

After the rumbles of the earth, a cry followed - and eerie, alien noise rose to a high climax as movement became apparent throughout the fortress.

_Movement... _Something that had before thought to be impossible under the circumstances. And through it all, it was actually _joyous!_ Energy seemed to be circulating around the ancient chambers and the darkness within began its absorption of it.

Feeding time had started...

_"I... LIIIIVVVEEE!"_

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **Well, if anyone hadn't figured out what's goin' on here, I hope that sheded some light on it... No? GOOD! You're not supposed to! Fufufufu! That would be the **point** of a _mystery_ story, now wouldn't it? ;P

Please Review - it would be much appreciated (_big anime eyes_)


	10. An Enemy from Before

Turtlefreak121: Okay then - working on managing time and so on (_salutes_) Wish me luck - until then, please read!

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Ten

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT

&&&&&&&&&&

**An Enemy from Before**

It looked just the way he would have pictured it to be. Then again, why shouldn't it? After all, this was Leonardo's home - _his_ home, and as much as Leo's family would resist to ever admitting it - they had to agree. This 'stranger' already knew where everything was - where everything _should_ be. They also had found out that this _creature_ could know what they were doing at all times and almost 'read their minds' to discover if they were even _think_ of trying something. And their brother's 'twin' would not tolerate something like that.

"_Rat_..." he hissed in Splinter's ear - causing a shiver to run through the elderly master's body. "Get _my_ katana from the top of bureau - you have two minutes. I'm entrusting you _this_ much only because I _know_ you're smarter than to try and pull something on me. And don't even _think_ of getting your master's sword from the mount on the wall - I already know about it..."

Splinter looked at the dark turtle, but his eyes already asked his question before he could muster a word.

"I know because _I_ helped you and Raph hang it when we moved in here..." he said with a twisted smirk.

"You lyin'--" Raph growled as he tried to charge at the turtle, but was held back by Don who had just sat the unconscious Mikey on the couch.

"Raph..." Don tried to calm his brother.

"Me 'n _Leo_ hung dat up for Splinter's birthday!" he roared, neglecting his brother's warnings.

"Raphael," Splinter said as he glared at his son.

"'N you _dare_ to say that _YOU_ hung dat wit' me?" Raph exclaimed in rage. "I hope Leo gets outta dat tether and comes ta kick yar--"

"He's not _here_, fool!" the turtle hissed. "Else he would have already been here!"

Raph froze - in that small moment of silence he listened. There was no noise - _definitely_ a sign that no one besides them was in the lair. He should have known that, though - Mikey had said it, and so far Mikey had proven to be always right about these things.

"Where is he?" Don asked in a rush of panic - if this cold-hearted creature could do this to Mikey, who was in some ways his _brother_, what could he have done to Leo - someone he had openly showed hate for.

'Leo' snorted. "Looking for Max - he still doesn't get it..."

"Get wha--"

"You're wasting my time!" the impersonator snapped before Don could complete his question. He looked to Splinter. "One minute - _go_ or I'll slay your remaining sons before your eyes and then remove your bowls as you breathe..."

Splinter's eyes widened. Remaining?

He couldn't ask, though - he had to protect his other sons by obeying their captor. He quickly took off to his room.

Stopping to glance at the mount that his sons had made for him his past birthday, Splinter realized had this turtle not warned him about not getting that sword, he very well would have gone with his instincts and gotten it.

Shaking his head in confusion, Splinter quickly made his way to the bureau where the evil sword had been placed. His hand hesitantly reached out and grabbed hold of the sword before running back out - his mind occupied with how this turtle had known about Splinter's basic instincts.

Splinter looked up and saw that Leo's 'twin' was grinning evilly at him.

"Didn't I tell you?" he said in a proud manner - almost like the time when Leo was thirteen and successfully preformed his first double-snap kick.

Not bothering to answer, Splinter held the metal blade out which the turtle gladly took and rose into the air so that it would gleam and cast his reflection into it. He gave a toothy smile.

"I love my swords - always _have_, haven't I?" the turtle laughed softly before sheathing the katana and looking over to his 'brothers' - Don struggling to hold Raph back from attacking Leo's yin. "Remember that time you helped me make my swords once again after the Shredder attacked me?" he asked Raphael.

Like a bull facing a matador, Raph glared at the dark turtle and gave a deep breath. "I made swords for my brother, _Leonardo!_" he spat. "_He_ was unhonorably attacked by da Foot and I _NEVER_ want ta hear ya say it was _you_ again - got it?"

"Raph, we're not in a position to be making demands!" Don growled at his brother.

"Listen to Donatello, Raphael!" 'Leo' chuckled. "At least while you _can_..."

"What are you talking about?" Don demanded with a small sample of his hatred for this impersonator leaking through.

"_My_ master needs a new home..." the yin explained as there was an earth-shaking rumble throughout the whole lair. His smile broadened and he began to laugh. "And seeing as how my old home was demolished - as was his - then I invited him to stay with _us!_"

Before Splinter, Don, or Raph could say anything, a series of rumbles occurred and knocked them to the ground. The pond in the center of the lair began to bubble and ripples were spreading out from the center. They looked in horror as it became apparent _something_ was emerging from the watery depths of their home.

As they watched in terror, Leo's 'twin' began a roll of laughter.

_"AND WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!"_ he yelled out with a mergence of his voice and a _screeching _other one.

&&&&&&

Leo backed up from Max as the chubby man's jacket began to rip in shreds - the tearing noise overshadowed by Max's own screams of pain as the bubbling of his muscles and skin began to rip through his epidermis and give birth to a tentacle-like appendage that dripped with a mixture of yellowish 'goo' and Max's own blood.

"You've turned yourself into a _monster_, Max..." Leo said as his heel collided with the floorboard of the opposite wall.

As he grabbed the sides of his tibbly hat, Max glared up at Leonardo - his back arched and his glasses reflecting the ominous red glow of his eyes. "YOU THINK I WOULD DO THIS TO _MYSELF?_" he spat as he began to froth at the mouth. He jerked his body in pain as more spasms of 'muscle' movement took hold of his lower back.

"You wanted power, Max..." Leo stated as he gripped his katana tighter. "You got it!"

"And everything comes at a price, huh?" Max chuckled to mask his pain. "Guess I didn't look ahead like _you_..."

Leo froze. "What are you talking about?"

"We're a lot alike, Leonardo!" Max said as his shoulders took turns dipping into the air before stiffly jerking back up. "You want control..._power_ - and so do _I!_"

Leo's eyes narrowed and he held his right katana out and rose his left behind his head. "We're _nothing_ alike - I have a family that I love and wish to protect - _You? _You live with your hatred and cowardliness. Now that you have a little bit of edge you want to chew others up and spit them out like they did you. That's not how things _work_, Max!" Leo growled.

"Maybe not for _you!" _Max growled before one of the tentacles flew from his back and knocked into Leo's head and sent him flying across the air before skidding against the ground and pummeling into the small bit of wall between the corner of the hall and the stairwell door.

Leo rolled over to his stomach and got on his hands and knees. His head hung low and groaned as he reached up to his temple with his left hand and shook his head.

Max slowly waltzed towards the turtle and snickered. "But it works _perfectly_ for me!" he laughed.

Quickly putting things together, Leo saw that he had only dropped his right katana at impact and that it was only inches from his hand now.

As Max swooped down with his mass of snake-like appendages, Leo dodge rolled diagonally to Max's right and grabbed his katana as Max's 'weapons' busted through the hardwood floor and sent splinters flying into the air.

"This is for _Mikey!_" Leo growled as he jumped up and slashed at Max's back with his metal blade.

An alien noise escaped from the tentacles that were severed and Max, himself, added to the chaos by screaming in sharp pain.

Landing and sliding half a foot after the attack, Leo quickly rose up and held his katana out in a readied position.

Max quickly turned and glared at Leo with his bulging red eyes - foam flowed off his round chin like a fountain. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, _TURTLE!_"

"Wake _up_, Max!" Leo yelled. "You're _not_ going to win! You're blinded by rage!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Just tell me what you meant when you said that I 'looked ahead'? What were you talking about?" Leo demanded.

"You refused Aku..." the man finally bellowed as he turned and - like a drunk after a long night - stumbled to find a wall to lean against. "I didn't have the strength...but...in the _end_ I guess he got us both, huh?"

This had been one too many times he had heard Aku's name. This was one too many times that Max was part of the loop and he wasn't. He wasn't scared anymore - he wanted to _know_. He wanted to know what was going on and why _he_ had to be part of it!

"Who is this 'Aku'? Is he the one pulling the strings or are you?" Leo demanded.

Max snorted. "Aku is the darkness of your heart... The monster in _all _of us in a physical form. I was the unlucky bugger to find him and...for a _time_ I thought that I was in control..."

"Now?" Leo asked with an arched eye ridge.

"_Now_ I'm not so sure... Not so sure of anything at all..."

"What makes you think he's got _me_, too?" Leo demanded.

A twisted smirk curved itself into the wrinkled, chubby face of the man. "Because you answer his calls... Because that seed he planted into your soul all those months ago has grown so fast in your little 'mad slump' that it has consumed you and you are attacking those you love as we speak..."

Leo's eyes widened and then narrowed again. He was ticked now. "SPEAK! What are you talking about, villain?"

Max stood straight finally and glared at Leo. "After these months you have already forgotten about your little friend in the basement of the old..."

Suddenly, Max's voice faded into oblivion and the screeching, horrid voice of Aku took control of Leo's mind once again.

_HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THOSE WONDERFUL TIMES IN THE C.F. VOPELHART BUILDING, LEONARDO?_

Leo fell back and into the floor in a daze. "Y...yo..._you!_" he exclaimed in a wide-eyed epiphany.

Images flooded back into his memory. Almost nine months ago Angel's brother had been missing and they went looking for him...

They went to his excavation site and looked through the old mansion - the C.F. Vopelhart mansion.

Angel accidentally opened a secret staircase and they went inside unwittingly where they were attacked and eventually saved by an old man - a man that would turn out to be the nearly three _hundred_ year old Vopelhart himself who was under the power of an evil alien that lived within the catacomb-like caves underneath the mansion.

Within the monstrosity's lair his brothers and him were captured and repeatedly tortured with the twisted alien's versions of their greatest fears - his own had been his master and father's death.

Then, the monster made itself known and attacked them - it was only with a spear that Vopelhart had given them that they could destroy the monster, but as Leo prepared to make the kill, the monster did something... Something _strange_...

It entered Leo's mind and whispered to him a promise - a promise of the world... And Leo almost _accepted_. But he got over it and finished the job - or so he _thought_...

"A stupid phone call..." Max growled under his breath as he looked down to Leo's shocked form. "A call from a pay phone no less...I had _no_ business answering it, but I _did_ - and I met _Aku_..." Max's face softened and almost looked sad. "I was taken in at once... So many desires...so much pain. Everything - _anything_ seemed better than my life and I traded it for a living nightmare..."

"Then stop..." Leo stated as he slowly got to his feet. "Stop and refuse anything more..."

"But..." Max closed his eyes tightly.

"He's only as strong as you let him be, Max!" Leo stated.

"It's not that..." Max said to Leo's surprisement. He then looked up at Leo with a sudden and unexpected sinister smirk. "I LIKE IT!" he yelled as his tentacles flew at Leo who could not move fast enough to avoid them and was soon held up on all sides - his arms and legs stretched out in the air by the tentacles.

"_MAX!_" Leo spat as the chubby man bent over and picked up something. "YOU _UNHONORABLE_ SORRY SON OF A--"

"Now, now - no name calling. Don't wanna hurt my feelings do ya?" Max chuckled as he spun the handle of his revolver around his fingers. He then squinted his left eye and held the gun up at Leo's chest. "Dodge _this_, Hoss!"

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **I hate hangnails - they make it _impossible_ to write! Not to mention when your dog tugs on them-- Oh! My bad, you don't care (_sweat drop_) Moving on...

Please review! I enjoy them:D


	11. Hearing Voices

Turtlefreak121: (_glares at a hamburger_) Ever since my science teacher made me write that report on E. coli O157:H7, I haven't been functioning the same...way... (_pleads with teacher_) WHY? WHY? Why would you give a germaphob a report about E. coli? I can't drink after my own mother, let alone knowing about **this!** (_sighs_) I've even quit eating at Hardee's darn it! (_hits head against desk_) THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PLACE TO EAT! DARN YOU, E. COLI O157:H7 - YOU TAKE NO PRISONERS!

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Eleven

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Hearing Voices**

Attempting to escape the clutches of Max, Leo pulled and twisted himself to try and break free of the large tentacles that restricted each of his appendages. It wasn't working - the tentacles were too strong, Leo's shoulder was injured from being thrown against the wall, and Max was too close to let it go by without notice. After all he'd been through...after all he'd done to rescue his family...after _everything_ - Leo couldn't believe this was the end.

It was the end for him, for his family, and - if his hunch about Aku's plans was right - it was the end of the _world_ as he knew it.

"You know what I _hate_, Leonardo?" Max smirked as he juggled his gun from hand to hand - still wavering it in front of Leo as he sweated.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, Max..." Leo said as calmly as he could manage as his eyes shifted with the movement of the small firearm.

Max laughed - a deep, _evil_ laugh - at this. "Well, I'll spare you the question and go ahead and tell you..."

"I can _hardly_ wait..." Leo hissed.

"I'm sick and tired of people who think that _good_ always is going to win..." Max stated with a broad grin. "I'm tired of those pathetic lil' people who tell me over and over again that things always turn out for the best... They _never_ do..."

Leo's eyes narrowed. "But isn't it true?" he asked skeptically. _C'mon, Leo - keep him talking! Buy yourself just a _little_ bit more time to come up with one of those plans of yours!_ he thought to himself.

The sick man snorted. "You tell _me!_" he snapped. "Look - you're a prime example right now!"

Now a little curious, Leo raised an eye ridge to tell Max to continue.

"Why did you come after me today, Leo?" Max asked. "Even though I _told_ you what I'd do if you interfered with my affairs again?"

"You were holding Mikey captive," Leo growled. "My _brother_ who has absolutely _no_ part in this matter whatsoever! Not to mention how you nearly _killed_ our friend, Casey! Then let's add the fact that you were running around killing _innocent_ people!"

Max's face quickly turned into an ugly scowl. "I _told_ you that I have nothing to do with your _precious_ family!" he growled. "As for your friend, he was in my _way_ and these people you claim as '_innocent_' are the ones responsible for making me _this!_"

Sighing, Leo closed his eyes for only a second before glaring at Max with his penetrating eyes. "If they're _guilty_, Max - tell me each of their crimes! What judge ordered their arrests? What bailiff locked them up for the night? What jail _housed_ them for that night? If they were _guilty_, then why did they never serve out their time, Max?" Leo demanded. "Tell me _these_ things and I'll be sure to agree with you and leave you be, but you _can't_ tell me these things..."

He clenched his hands into tight, pudgy fists and glared at Leo through his glasses. "Don't you understand?" he demanded. "These people put themselves _above_ the law! The tortured me day-in and day-out! No breaks, five minute lunches, claiming our possessions after divorce, cheating me for money when all they had to do was fix a tire! Unpaid bank loans when I _distinctly_ gave them money! _That_ is their crimes!"

"In other words..." Leo stated, "you're getting payback from _bullies?_"

Max smirked. "_That's_ it..." he answered.

That's when Leo realized that the tentacle hold his left arm had loosened quite a bit as Max felt like he was talking to a green skinned therapist. Leo allowed his eyes to shift to it for only a second before looking back at Max - giving Max his 'full attention'...

"What else, Max?" Leo asked. "What can you get out of them once they're all dead?" Leo's eyes then became dull. "Sounds to me like you don't get the things you want out of just killing them..."

That's when Max's crooked, evil crocodile-like smile showed itself through his wrinkly skin. "_Then_..." he stated, "I get their _families_..."

&&&&&&

Splinter's head shot towards the darker form of his oldest son. "What is it that you have done to our _home?_" he demanded.

The yin looked over at the elderly rat and only gave a toothy grin. He bellowed a mighty laugh as deep red tentacles shot through the water of the pond and then curled around the edges like fingers ready to pull someone up from a hole in the ground - sort of like someone who was the living _dead_. This was something in the forefront of Don's mind as he tried to get up as his home continuously shook under the creatures might.

A haunting, alien scream broke through the air around their home and echoed off of the walls.

Raph pulled out his Sai. "What _is_ that?" he demanded.

Don's eyes widened in surprise as he realized exactly what this creature was. He looked to Raph in horror and began to explain. "Raph - do you remember that monster thing that we fought to save Angel's brother?" he asked.

His heart skipped a beat in its quickening pattern and Raph looked at his brother with a look of absolute terror. "That alien-thing that trapped us in those pods?" he demanded. It wasn't possible - Leo _destroyed _him! How could he still be _alive_?

'Leo' smiled at the looks that Raph and Don were giving each other. "Say hello to my _true_ father - we call him _Aku_...he likes that name. It seems to..._suit_ him..."

"He ain't stayin' in _my_ home!" Raph roared before breaking loose of Don's hold and charging at the monster.

The dark turtle smirked evilly before slowly pulling out his gray-clothed swords. "You don't have a _choice_..." he hissed before using an upwards slicing motion to block Raphael's attack. The turtle held perfectly still as Raph struggled as hard as he could to maintain enough strength to overpower the swords of his brother's 'twin'. At the moment, it seemed impossible.

The turtle leaned forward and gave a menacing grin the Raph. "You see, Raphael - I _am_ just like your brother..." he hissed into Raph's ear. "I will _always_ be better than _you_..."

Growling, Raph pushed harder through his Sai - apparently only straining his muscles more because the swords never budged. "SHUT UP!" he spat at the turtle. He _hated_ this turtle and he constantly reminded himself that this was _not_ Leo...

Then Raph realized something. The longer this turtle had stayed around, the harder it was for Raph to remember what the _real_ Leonardo was like - that he wasn't this evil conniving impersonator. That he wasn't a _traitor_...

This was becoming harder because Raph could feel something about _this_ Leonardo that told his instincts that it was _indeed_ his brother - even if they knew that Leo was no where to be seen.

_Probably _dead_ knowing our luck..._ Raph couldn't help but think. He shook his head. _No! NO! I _can't_ think like this! Leo's out there...he's alive - I _know_ it!_

The Raph felt like his entire head had just shut itself off and left him for dead in the mid of a horrible storm with a screeching wind.

_HE IS DEAD! YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!_

"RAPH!" Don yelled at as he charged with his Bo towards his brother.

Raph's eyes lost all luster to Splinter's surprise. Slowly, the red-clad turtle dropped his Sai and his arms hung uselessly at his sides before his legs buckled and he fell to his knees. Still, Raph's face gave no expression as his body dropped to the floor and he ended up face down on the ground at their captor's feet.

"MY SON!" Splinter shouted in horror - it was not possible. It was as if Raphael's very _soul_ had been sucked from his body at that moment. Something Splinter did not doubt in the least bit - but he couldn't give up hope.

Smirking now that _that_ part of his job was complete, 'Leo' backed away from Raph's limp body and allowed the remainder of the family to check him. He allowed the laugh in his throat to pass - he wanted to watch what they would do next now that Raphael was most certainly out of the picture.

Don dropped to his knees and slowly turned Raph onto his shell. His eyes had closed and he was flinching as his face turned into a horrid look - like he was having a horrible nightmare.

"Raph!" Don called down to his brother. "Raph! C'mon, Raph! Wake up!"

Splinter sat next to Donatello and lifted up Raph's wrist and slipped his thumb beneath his son's wrist band to feel his pulse - it was racing fast enough to worry Splinter.

"Raphael..." Splinter tried to call out to his son. "Raphael, my son - do wake up now...listen to my voice..."

Suddenly, Raph started jerking back and forth and screaming. "NO! STOP! DON'T - LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! MIKEY! DON! _NOOOOO!_" he screamed out in horror.

"Master Splinter, grab his arm so he doesn't hit himself!" Don exclaimed as he grabbed the other arm.

Splinter followed only to have Raph struggle even more.

"NOOO! _STOP!_ LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Raph shouted as tears forced their way down his cheeks.

"Donatello, what is happening?" Splinter asked in horror.

Don slowly shook his head. "I...I think he's having a _nightmare_ - but it's _real_...to _him_, at least..." Don explained as he watched his brother in a wide-eyed confusion. The truth was, he really couldn't be for sure _what _was going on other than the _thing_ making its way into their home and their brother's evil twin were most definitely responsible!

Glaring at the turtle responsible, Splinter felt a hatred he had not felt before. "_What_ have you done with my son?" he demanded.

The turtle smiled. "Introduced him to the _real_ world - or at least the world he's going to be getting used to from now on..."

"What do you mean?" Don asked - he didn't like where this was going...

"My _father_ needs..._food_..." he began with a smirk at the horrified looks he received from he two. "And I don't mean just any _regular_ dollar per pound hamburger meat from the corner store - Aku eats something..._different_..."

Slowly - as if to do so without the dark turtle realizing what was happening - Don began to ease his arms under his unconscious brother. He never broke his eye contact with 'Leo', though - that was important.

"He devours _dark_..." the turtle continued. "He feeds off the evil in someone's heart - gets stronger, sucking their energy from them and allowing them to consume themselves in the darkness - because they kind of _like_ it..."

"That's why Aku's back..." Don said suddenly as he began to understand. "After that fight with the Shredder, Leo was depressed..."

Narrowing his eyes, Splinter joined in. "And this _monster_ drove him farther away from the honor he so held dear..." Splinter said in disgust. That time of their lives had been so difficult for all of them - especially Splinter. It pained him so much to see his oldest that way - changing beyond control. And now, it made so much more sense.

Aku had been 'stalking' Leonardo ever since that day - waiting for a time for Leo to open a crack to his soul and allow darkness in. That depression after Leo had been unable to save his family had been it.

And when you give the devil an inch...he takes a _mile..._

"Is this why your master has decided to come out _now_?" Splinter demanded from the yin. "Leonardo had fought back - had gone to the Ancient One and returned enlightened. You had lost your largest source for power...and you needed a way to get it back!"

The yin looked taken back by this - how had they figured this entire out so fast? What were the chances hey could still warn Leonardo about their plans? His eyes narrowed and he looked to Raphael who was withering in the imaginary pain of his nightmares. Another sinister grin came upon his face.

"Perhaps..." he answered before glaring at the turtles. "And then again, maybe Aku is thinking of gaining four _more_sources of darkness!"

Suddenly, Don felt like everything had gone numb in his body and there was a raging headache splitting his head wide open. He screamed in pain as all he could focus on was a large, glowing-red eye that was within his mind.

"Donatello!" Splinter shouted out in alarm. "My son, resist its temptations!"

Don landed on his knees and started jerking his torso back and forth as he screamed. He couldn't feel anything but the tremendous headache and the screeching voice of the red eye.

_DONATELLO! DONATELLO! YOU ARE _MINE!

Don's eyes followed the same example set by Raph and became a dull, lusterless brown before his entire body shut down and caused him to drop to the floor. Slowly, his eyes closed and the nightmare began.

His eyes widening in terror, Splinter shot his head to the turtle and scowled at him. "_Release_ them!" he demanded.

The turtle smirked. "Why would I do that?" he asked with a horrid grin on his face.

Slowly, Aku let out an alien, screeching noise and raised three tentacles high into the air before sicking each of them after each of the unconscious turtles. Splinter tried to stop them but was too late.

He lunged to grab Raphael, but the tentacle snatched him up as Splinter landed hard on the ground where his son had once been.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled before seeing another one grab Donatello. He scrambled to his purple masked son but was smacked down by the tentacle and had to watch as his son was carried off.

"DONATELLO!" he yelled before looking back and seeing Michelangelo being taken from the couch.

Looking back to 'Leo', he let out a deep growl. "What are you doing to my sons?" he demanded.

"The same as we're about to do to you..." 'Leo' said emotionlessly.

When Splinter had gotten up and was ready to attack the yin, two tentacles surrounded him. The elderly rat prepared to fight when suddenly; he heard a screeching voice in his mind.

_AND ALLOW THE DARKNESS TO UNFOLD WITHIN YOU..._

He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. "No...I...shall _NOT!_" he answered back.

_YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!_

Suddenly, Splinter opened his eyes to a grizzly sight - the bodies of each of his sons laying about their home. His eyes widened in horror and he dropped to his knees. Tears fell down his face as his sons' blood ran underneath him.

To try and tell himself this wasn't happening, he reached out and lightly touched Michelangelo's pale, perpetually horrified face and felt his corpsy, hard skin. It was real alright - the blood from the sword indent in the orange-clad turtle's head stuck to Splinter's fingers and caused the rat's heart to stop for a moment.

"My sons..." he whimpered out - seeing all _four_ of their bodies.

There came a dreadful, evil laughter from behind him and Splinter turned his torso and looked in horror to see his children's murderer - Oroku Saki dressed in his now bloody armor slowly came walking towards them...

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **Bizarre? Maybe... Horrible cliffhanger as to what's happening with real Leo? Probably... (_cough_) Umm... That's about it... Don't eat tainted meat without cooking _very_ well...don't get E. coli O157:H7 and...uh...live a good life!

Please Review


	12. The Walking Dead

Turtlefreak121: I was going to update sooner, but - like you always say, Leo - **family** first! I never do that enough in my life. My priorities are always in a jumble. But not anymore. Family, **then** your little fiction authoress spreads her wings out to fly into plot bunny sanctuary. **Leo:** (_shakes head and folds arms_) No... **TF121: **Huh? What do ya mean '**no**' - you always say family first! **Leo:** (_narrows eyes_) **NOT** when you're killing **mine!** **TF121: **(_shrugs_) Ya know what they say - ya can please some of the people most of the time and most people some of the time - but you cannot please **all** of the people **all** of the time! **Leo:** You absolutely **butchered** that saying... **TF121: **Ya mean just like I'm about to butcher Mikey? **Leo:** WHHAAATTT? **TF121: ** (_starts running from Leo_) I was just kidding!

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Twelve

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT. This idea and Aku...well not Aku, but giving Aku the name 'Aku' is my idea bows thank you!

&&&&&&&&&&

**The Walking Dead**

With a gulp at Max's words, Leo looked to see the slackened grip on his arm - this was _it!_ Before Max could have enough time to think, Leo pulled his left arm over with all his might and pulled the tentacle holding it in front of his beak before - without hesitation - biting into it and causing an alien noise to escape from the squirming tentacle and from Max himself.

It worked! The tentacle released its hold and Leo lunged his weight to the floor and causing the still shocked tentacles to follow through with his momentum. They tried to stop, but it was already too late.

With his left arm outstretched just enough, Leonardo grabbed his katana which had been lying on the floor, waiting for him. He then was pulled back by the tentacles as if he had been resting on a stretched rubber band. But this was fine, now - he had his beloved weapon readied.

As Max held his gun at Leonardo and was steadying his shaking hand to shoot the terrapin, Leonardo twisted himself enough to cut through the tentacle holding his right arm out. This caused the turtle to be flipped over and be hung upside down by the two screeching tentacles holding hi feet.

Growling in anger, Leo used only one prepared sweep of his blade to cut through the two tentacles and send himself falling to the floor. He felt yellowish goo from the tentacles dropped to his shoulders as his shell hit the floor of the emptied apartment complex.

Scoffing at Leonardo's attempt to escape, Max took aim at the brave turtle and gave a small laugh as the blue-clad turtle rolled over to his knees and tried to push himself up. He was going to win this one - no walking, talking _freak_ could stop him now!

"And here Aku had me thinkin' that yad be a _nescience!_" Max snapped at the turtle.

Leo looked up and saw the barrel of the gun - his eyes widened. Why couldn't things work out for the better for once?

_DO NOT DARE, EARWINS!_

Max froze in fright for a minute. He had been using Aku for months and this had been the first time that that voice had been so...so _terrifying_...so _destructive_ to Max's consciousness. _Never_ had he been scared of Aku before this...

_I _NEED_ HIM, MAX! HE IS _MINE!_ NOT _YOURS_, MAGGOT!_

Leo pushed himself up and looked at Max's frozen stated - he was confused. Why hadn't Max taken him right then and there? And why was he standing like a manikin in the display window?

Slowly, Maxwell Earwins lowered his gun and glared at the blue masked turtle who he would not _dare_ harm now. A hatred developed - almost a _jealousy_ that Aku chose to protect this _ungrateful_ turtle over him who had willingly allowed himself to be overcome by Aku's overwhelming darkness. _He_ was not afraid of the dark...

"_Aku_ wants summtin' from ya obviously..." Max growled as the tentacles retracted and he glared forward at the turtle. He then pulled out a cigar from his coat pocket and popped it in his mouth before reaching into the opposite pocket for a lighter. "Unlucky fool..." he mumbled.

Leo glared at Max. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"There's only a few reasons on this earth that would make Aku want _anyone_ to stay alive..." he stated as he lit the cigar and leaned against the hallway wall. "You poor fool..." he smirked.

Slowly, Leo attempted to back up from Max when suddenly, his head began whirling. Aku's screeching voice began overriding everything else that was going on in the ninja's head.

_YOU ARE MINE, LEONARDO! YOU ARE _MINE!_ MINE FOR ETERNITY!_

All the colors of the things that surrounded him began to whirl together in a cyclone of colors as he began to feel like he was being flown around in a twister. He couldn't think or feel or even hear himself scream as he shut his eyes even tighter and tighter. His scowl slowly deepened more and more until he felt that his skin was being ripped from his bones.

_YOU ARE MINE!_

Leonardo's body hit the floor and his muscles began to go into spasms - his body couldn't take it. His blood raced through his veins as his heart quickened more and more almost to a bursting point. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he screamed in pain as his body continuously shut down itself. He couldn't take it!

Max snorted at the mess the turtle had gotten himself into and then walked over to the teenager before kicking him in the side and pushing his cigar to the other side of his mouth so he could blow some of hazardous smoke out of his lips.

"Well...I suppose I must place you out of your misery..." he grumbled before flipping his gun in his hands and then pointing the loaded weapon at Leonardo's jerking head.

Suddenly, a force overwhelmed Max and he found himself in pitch blackness - looking up at a large, red, glaring eye that was focused on him. It sent a wave of terror through the man and made him feel like he wanted to crouch in the shadows and hide from it. _This_ was his superior - no more toying around now!

_YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM, MAXWELL EARWINS!_ Aku demanded.

"Why not?" Max growled. "Getting him out of _my_ way is just--"

_WE'RE DONE PLAYING GAMES, MAXWELL... YOU'LL DO AS _I_ SAY NOW! _Aku hissed at him. _NOTHING ELSE - DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU INCOMPETENT FLEA-BAG? WHAT_ I _SAY FROM THIS DAY FORTH!_

Max felt himself thrown into reality once more and watched as Leonardo struggled against his failing body. He flinched at the strike of terror that Aku had sent through him.

"What are ya doin' ta him?" Max found himself asking.

_DO AS I SAY AND NOT QUESTION ME, YOU _FOOL_ OF A MAN!_

Max stumbled back for a moment and blinked - he had never suspected the tables to turn so quickly. And he had _never_ thought he would grow so fearful of Aku as he now was. But there was still part of the old Max in him...and he felt it as he gazed at Leonardo.

"What do you want me ta do?" Max asked helplessly.

_BRING LEONARDO TO ME - I HAVE... _PLANS_ FOR HIM..._

Slowly, the villain made his way to his victim and began to kneel down to pick Leonardo up and carry him to the monstrous creature that had hold of them both. But a flicker of anger flew through his eyes.

As he crouched down on one knee, Max had built up enough strength to resist Aku's overwhelming power - if only for a second. His hatred for Leonardo getting in his way flashed before his eyes and he reached into the pocket that housed the revolver.

His crocodile-like smile weaved itself onto his face once more and he quickly pulled out the gun and aimed for the struggling terrapin's head. He laughed at the power he was feeling over life and death at the moment.

"Nothing personal, Hoss..." he chuckled evilly. "You just bugged me - and I don't like that..."

Just when his finger prepared to pull on the trigger, Max found himself hoisted into the air and flung against a wall. He yelled out in pain as he slowly slid down the wall.

As he shook his head in confusion, Max suddenly kicked in the chest and fell over, gasping for air. His eyes widened as he looked up at _Leonardo_ - but how? He looked over and saw that the blue masked turtle he had fought was still flinching in nightmarish pain. He then looked back up at the exact copy. He was wearing a dark gray - nearly black - mask and his eyes were as evilly twisted as Aku's eye. They glowed a terrifying red.

"You're a useless _barbarian_, Maxwell Earwins - Aku shouldn't even have to _dirty_ himself with the likes of you!" this Leonardo hissed. "He gave _distinct_ orders to you and you were to do them!" A sinister look grew on the turtle's face. "But since you haven't you will be _punished_. It's not as if _we_ needed you anymore... Your purpose has been served..."

Max's eyes widened. "What do--"

The turtle reached back and unsheathed a shinning katana - much like Leonardo's swords. He then lifted it high into the air. This execution was _more_ than just that - it was a standing ovation for this turtle.

"I am going to enjoy this..." he laughed as he quickly flung the blade into Max's throat.

The man gasped for air and found himself gagging. His eyes widened and then rolled into the back of their sockets. Slowly, fountains of blood began to run under the blade and then began easing their ways over the metal weapon.

Satisfied, the turtle quickly pulled out his blade and then grabbed the fat man's messy brown hair and held his half-way severed head up to allow the blood to give a large gush and then a small gush before continuing with a large gush - his heart still beating and pumping within his chest for a few minutes. The turtle gave a wicked grin at the sight.

Now bored with this, the turtle tossed the caucus aside before turning to his enlightened counterpart who was now completely lost in his nightmares. He walked over to Leo and got down on one knee next to him.

With his blood covered hand, the turtle grabbed hold of Leo's mask tails and pulled his head up. He then got his beak up close enough to the side of Leonardo's head for him to whisper before continuing his business.

"I know you can hear this, Leonardo..." the turtle whispered. "So I'll expect only one thing - _use the key to a maze..._"

Now that his personal message was across, the turtle dropped Leo's head. He then grabbed Leonardo and pulled him over his shoulder with great ease. Stopping only to grab Leo's weapons, the turtle started towards the stairs - towards _home..._

&&&&&&

Groaning, Leo rubbed his head as he turned himself upright and looked around. It _looked_ like the lair - but something was..._different_... _colder..._

Remembering everything that had just happened, Leo jumped into a standing position and looked back and forth into the darkened corners of his home. He saw nothing - just as he had feared...

"Guys!" he yelled out before running towards the stairs to the top floor. "Mikey! Raph! Don!"

Once at the stairs he didn't even bother to climb them. Instead, he jumped to the second platform and then grabbed onto the bars of the third to flip himself over and onto the second floor.

Only the darkness loomed around to keep Leonardo company. His heart raced at this - his family was no where to be found...

"Raph--" before Leo could call out again; there came a terrible sounding crash in the kitchen and a familiar, _agonizing_ yell. A yell from his brother, Raphael - Leo knew something was _terribly_ wrong.

Jumping to the first floor, Leo ran straight to the kitchen where he saw - to his horror - the _Shredder_. And he was holding Raphael up against the refrigerator - his hands tightening around Raph's neck and cutting off his air supply.

The Shredder pressed his three inch blades close enough to Raphael's cheeks to glaze over them and cause crimson liquid to run down the red masked turtle's cheeks.

Laughing, Shredder revealed his enjoyment of Raph's pain. "It is about _time_ I destroyed the last of your pathetic kind, _Raphael!_ Now you'll know the _true_ meaning of suffering!" he exclaimed as he pulled his hand back to strike.

Raph's eyes widened in terror - he couldn't believe this was going to be it!

"PUT HIM DOWN, _SHREDDER!_" Leo roared as he pulled out his katana.

Shredder and Raph both turned their heads and looked in complete awe and shock that Leonardo was standing before them.

"This is not to happen..." the villain gasped.

Tears ran down Raph's beak. "But... _Leo?_ You're...you're... I-I _killed_ you!"

Leo's eyes widened and he slowly backed away from his brother and nemesis. He couldn't believe what he just heard! Surely Raph was out of his mind - this _couldn't_ be happening!

"What... What are you talking about, Raph?" he demanded.

The Shredder smirked. "Perhaps this is better to make Raphael's _suffering_ worse..." he laughed before tossing the turtle into the kitchen cabinets and slowly walking towards Leo who backed up a little before holding his ground.

Raph looked at the sight in horror and grabbed the sides of his head. "No... _NO!_ Not _again!_" he screamed as tears fell relentlessly down his beak. "I-I can't take it! Not watching him take Leo away from me after he walks from the dead!"

Clutching one of the Sai he had dropped earlier, Raph gritted his teeth and started at the Shredder. He wasn't going to sit back and watch as this _monster_ took another one of his brothers from him!

"NO!" Raph yelled as the Shredder moved with a velocity Leo had never known before and dug his claws into the blue-clad turtle's right shoulder and causing him to yell out in pain.

Kicking Shredder in the face and causing him to fall back, Raph caught Leo as he fell forward and fell to his knees with his brother. "It's 'kay, Bro! I got ya... I got ya 'n I'll never let ya go again!" Raph cried into Leo's bleeding shoulder as he embraced his long lost brother.

"Raph... What's going on?" Leo asked as his head whirled around. "I... What were you talking about?" he demanded before pushing away from the hug and forcing his younger brother to look up at him. "You would _never_ kill me! I know you better than that!"

"Yes... But _I_ would!" a voice exactly like Raph's said from behind Leo.

Leonardo turned around and saw to his horror - Raphael glaring at him. He was dressed in the Shredder's armor and wore a menacing grin as he held up his bloody claw again.

"That was a good mask - I think your lil' kick scuffed it up, Leo," 'Raph' said with dull eyes before narrowing them and grinning evilly. "Looks like even in the _afterlife_ you get on my nerves!"

Leo's eyes widened as his own _brother_ raised his spiked hand and prepared to attack.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **(_smirks_) Kills ya doesn't it?

Please Review!


	13. Raph's Nightmare

Turtlefreak121: Cousins were over for the weekend - no personal time and they were constantly on the compie! Oh, well - it was great to see them again! Had a weird dream too - it was like a horror movie... It really was... I was so happy when I woke up! Anyways, back to business!

Thanks to all the reviewers!

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Thirteen

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TMNT - this idea is mine. But the title isn't...

&&&&&&&&&&

**Raph's Nightmare**

Leo shakingly stood up and quickly reached out and grabbed the side of the counter as he looked in complete shock at this _form_ of his brother. The real Raph was shaking even worse than Leo as he stood up and looked at his double - there was a pale, horrified look on Raph's face. Leo didn't think he had _ever_ seen his brother so shaken before this.

Glaring at them with an evil smirk, the 'Shredder' held out his forearm and held it back to attack Leo. He couldn't believe that this _nescience _had turned up - he would ruin _everything_! But not if he wasn't _here_...

Holding the continuously bleeding wound on his shoulder, Leonardo looked around and noticed that his katana had mysteriously disappeared - but how? They were right there only moments ago! They _couldn't_ have just miraculously evaporated into thin air - they were _real_ metal blades. Then again - at the moment - these were the _least _of his problems...

"Watch me take your only brother from you as you're rendered paralyzed by your own _fear_, Raphael!" Shredder-Raph said with a glint in his eyes before moving with that unmatched speed and ramming into Leo so hard that the turtle flew back into the cabinets.

As Leo grunted in pain and the blood from blue-clad ninja's wound sprayed onto the kitchen counter and floor, Shredder-Raph quickly grabbed Leo and held him there with his left hand on Leo's neck. He then pressed his right hand's claws on Leo's neck and then held it back a bit more to prepare for a perfect strike into Leo's skin.

Leo reached up and grabbed his attacker's left arm and tried his best to breath before he looked over to Raph who seemed in deed frozen - unable to do anything but watch in absolute horror.

"Raph!" Leo managed to grunt out. "HELP!"

His brother didn't budge - he couldn't! He was petrified by fear - and why shouldn't he be? His _dead_ brother was about to be killed by his worst fear - _himself_. _He_ had killed everyone he held close, and now that Leo was about to be executed once again, he couldn't help but have the flashbacks overtake his body. He shook at them.

"RAPH!" Leo yelled as the attacking 'turtle' began to squeeze his neck harder.

The red-clad turtle was out of it - his gaze was stuck to his feet and he was hardly moving even to breath.

"He's useless, Leonardo!" the evil version of Raph hackled. "His mind is riddled with things beyond your or my comprehension! He's an empty shell - only existing even though his insides are all good and _dead_!"

Leo couldn't believe this - this was his brother! Raphael was not an easy nut to crack - there was something wrong, of course, but Raph wouldn't let it stop him from saving one of his brothers! Or...would he?

"RAPH! LISTEN TO ME!" Leo begged.

No motion occurred - it was simply as if Leonardo was trying to grab the attention of someone who wasn't there.

"I'M NOT DEAD, RAPH!" Leo pleaded. "I'M RIGHT HERE! _ME!_ IT'S _ME_ - LEONARDO! RAPH! IT'S ME!"

The Shredder then lifted Leonardo off his feet and shoved him harder against the wall to his left. Leo could feel his brother's look-alike's nails digging into his neck and shut his eyes tight in pain.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Leo yelled in desperation before the 'Shredder' thrusted his blades forward - straight at Leo's neck!

Raph's eyes widened - what was going on? He watched as the Shredder's arm began forward and immediately knew what he had to do...

Just as the tips of the blades made their ways into Leonardo's skin, Raphael flew forward and kicked the Shredder back - releasing Leonardo from the monster's hold. He then caught Leo and placed his brother's right arm over his shoulder.

"C'mon!" Raph commanded. "I'm getting us out of here!" he exclaimed.

Only nodding to Raph, Leo leaned against his brother for support before they ran out of the kitchen - Raph leading Leonardo towards a hole in the wall where the monitors of the television used to be and then through a tunnel that gradually slopped upwards.

Not once did they stop in fear that Raph's twin would follow them through the tunnel - but Leo was still able to talk, even with his neck luckily only cut less than a centimeter and his shoulder profusely bleeding.

"What's going on, Raph?" Leo demanded.

Raph's eyes narrowed as he continued on.

"I have to know, Raph," Leo said as he shook his head. "One minute I was fighting--"

"Leo..." Raph said softly before shutting his eyes tightly. "I know you're here to haunt me for my sins...but don't act like you don't remember..."

The blue-clad turtle froze at this. Raph thought he was a _ghost?_ What had happened to his family while he was looking for Max? He hoped that Mike, Don, and Splinter were alright - but the way that turtle in the Shredder's armor was talking it was as if they were all _dead_. But Leo couldn't believe that just yet - his family was alive! They _had_ to be! Couldn't they?

"I'm not a ghost - I never died!" Leo tried to explain. "I know I probably shouldn't have left the lair or at least should have told you what was going on - but I'm not de-"

"SHUT UP!" Raph snapped as tears ran down his beak. "YOU'RE _DEAD!_ I killed you and I know it was wrong and I know I deserve you haunting me, but don't try to tell me otherwise, Leo! I _swear_ on Splinter's grave that denying the truth is the only thing I won't tolerate!"

They reached the apparent dead end of the tunnel and Raph slowly walked Leo to the side of the tunnel and gently leaned him against the wall. Leonardo watched his brother carefully - his head was buzzing with things he just couldn't understand. He truly wished he knew what was going on - and why his brother was so broken...

Raph grunted as he reached up and touched the ceiling of dirt that uneasily let some small pieces of gravel fall off. He then began feeling around the broken cement and looking for something.

"Could you at least give me a clue as to where everyone is?" Leo asked immediately as Raph continued feeling around.

"Leo...just..." the red-clad turtle shook his head and sighed. "Leo, play around with me..."

The older turtle frowned at this and glared at his brother. "Raph, I already _told_ you that I just now arrived home and saw that...that--"

"Clone," Raph grumbled.

"_Clone?_" Leo repeated in shock. "Just take my word for it, Raph - I have no idea what's going on here!"

Finally, Raph's fingers ran over a distinct crevice in the rock and he inwardly smirked. His face remained as distraught and saddened as before, though. He then fixed his fingers into the crevice of the rock and began pulling it apart.

"Fine...I'll tell ya...but..." he paused for a moment and shut his eyes tightly at remembering some awful, _terrible_ things... "But let me go ahead and tell you that if you don't remember then it's better if ya don't know at all..."

Not wanting to have to argue his place anymore, Leo sighed and nodded. "Alright..."

The crevice of the rocks pulled apart completely and became a hatch-like doorway. Raph headed back to Leo and bent over to allow Leo to wrap his arms around his neck and then began to lead him through the hatch.

"After we killed yar double...we thought it was over. For weeks ya didn't seem ta have anything wrong with ya..." Raph explained. "But then, one day you woke up just..._crazy_! You were out of your head and you could hardly see anything. You kept on complaining of headaches and were... You were just pacing all day holding your head and talking to yourself. We'd thought ya had finally lost it..."

Leo listened as Raph helped him jump through the hatch and then followed. Once there, Raph double checked Leo's wounds and forced his older brother's arm around his neck again as he began walking him down a regular sewage tunnel.

"Turns out one of yar 'crazy speeches' would be the thing that answered what was wrong. You got in the corner of the kitchen another morning right in the middle of breakfast and started screaming at 'Aku' - that dude your double had mentioned. But...when we tried ta help ya..." Raph shut his eyes tightly as he felt tears begin to moisten the sides of his mask. "I... I tried to help you up and you attacked me...

"You bit my neck and used yar katana to cut through my plastron..." Raph explained as he pointed out the large scar running from his chest to his ribs. "I couldn't do anything as you...you attacked Master Splinter..." Raph couldn't hold the tears back any longer and tears ran down his beak as he sobbed. "I-I watched ya kill our _master_, Leo! I-I couldn't let you get Don or Mikey...

Leo was frozen. His eyes slowly drifted towards the ground and he felt coldness take hold of his body. He shivered at it - he had killed their master... How could he possibly do this? He _loved_ their father.

Raphael sighed. "I knew what I had ta do to protect Mike and Don, Leo..." Raph sighed. "I-I waited until you had fallen asleep - normal...we didn't even tell you what you had done to our father...it wouldn't have helped..." He bit his lip and tried to explain. "I-I meant to make it quick, Leo... I still loved you - you were my brother - and I didn't want to hurt you...but...someone..._told_ me to do something...else..."

If Leo had not been hanging on edge before, he was now - could Raph mean the way Aku talked to him? _Still_ talked to him...

"I-I jumped ya and covered your mouth before you could scream out - Mikey and Don had told me to make sure ya didn't suffer and I didn't want them to know what I was about to do..." Raph looked down at his feet and inhaled the air around him. "I-I purposely missed yar heart with my sai... and punctured one of your lungs. I then...cut yar throat...and...just right to let you live while you bled out...

"I called you a bunch of things, Leo... I-I won't say them again, but..." Raph roughly rubbed his eyes and beak to rid himself of the tears. "Oh, god... If you... If you could see the look on yar face..." the turtle's shoulders jerked as he cried and tears broke the dam and flowed onto his emerald skin. "Y-ya didn't know what was goin' on... you didn't even know Splinter was dead... Ya-ya thought that I was just murderin' ya in yar sleep for being a good leader..." Raph then broke down completely and turned to Leo and placed his head on his brother's shoulder and cried out.

Eventually, Leo looked back to see if anyone was following and then sat down on the temporarily dry ground with Raph and hugged him to reassure him. "It's alright, Raph...I'm back...I don't blame you for anything..."

"Don saw me..." Raph continued crying. "He-he saw me spittin' in yar face after ya had died and he-he ran from me... Said Aku had gotten _me_ and dat you had jus been a distraction... He told Mikey and da both of dem ran from me...they were scared to death of _me_. I tried to get them...but I was too late...

"They ran inta yar double - he was back. And dis time he was part squid-like and he...he got Mikey and..." Raph rubbed the sides of his head. "He snapped Mikey neck... Right dere in front of us..." he sniffed. "And then he turned into _me_... Said I would finally have all the power I wanted - but I just wanted to protect Don..." he sighed. "So we ran away from him... We did so for a _long_ time... In those weeks he did everything I ever wanted...

"He killed the Shredder and took his place as leader - everyone listened to him and did as he said... But then he came after _us_ again - said he had to make me pay for killing my brother...by killing _Don_..." Raph shut his eyes and bowed his head. "He did..._today_... Don...Don was trying to use this tunnel he made with the tunnelor and...the _Shredder_ got him... And...now he's going to kill me... I guess killing you _again_ would be but an added bonus for him..."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck sadly. Suddenly, a thought ran through him - it was all...too familiar...

He looked to Raph. "Wait - I killed Splinter and you're the Shredder?" Leo asked as the wheels of his head began to turn. "And Mikey was attacked by 'me' with tentacles?"

Raph glared at him for continuing after Raph had just explained the hardest thing that had ever happened in his life. "Is that not what I said?" he snapped. "Don't make this harder than it already is, Leo..."

He knew it - they _were_ too much alike to be coincident! "Raph! This is a dream - a _nightmare!_" Leo exclaimed. "It didn't really happen - this is your worst fear! Aku must be making you dream in those pod-things again and I somehow ended up in yours!"

This didn't even faze Raph. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when we went looking for Angel's brother in that big mansion that turned out to be controlled by an alien?" Leo asked.

Raph's expression showed no sign of recognition. "What?"

"Of course..." Leo thought. "Why would Aku let you remember that when he's playing with you?"

"No one's playing wit me but _you_ and I don't really like it!" Raph hissed at him.

"Just take my word for it, Raph - this is all a dream! You just have to realize that and we can save Mikey and Don! All those things are just some background Aku put in there to torture you more!"

Raph glowered at his brother. "You're a fool, Leo!" he snapped. "Mike 'n Don are dead! And Splinter too! In fact - so are _you!_"

"Raph, everything _fits!_" Leo continued. "Aku's now combining our nightmares and I bet ya Mike and Don are having similar ones! This is mine, yours, and Mikey's dreams in one! The only one's who doesn't fit is Don's because you remember how he had that crush on Angel - loosing her was his!"

As the red-clad turtle opened his mouth to sneer at Leo, a rumbled started from the tunnel ahead of them. They blinked and looked forward as the sound of rushing water began to fill their heads. They didn't need another hint to know what this was!

"C'mon!" Raph growled as he pulled Leo up and placed Leo's arm around his shoulder so he could run with his brother.

"It's just a dream, Raph!" Leo yelled as he refused to move. "Why else would you be so eager to help someone who's _dead_ to you?"

"LEO!" Raph roared as he got a few steps forward and looked at his brother angrily.

"Just remember it's a dream!" Leo commanded before the huge amount of water hit into the wall that had been sitting at - there was so much that it filled the sewers from bottom to top.

The water came rushing forward and Raph began running before he stopped and looked at his brother and shut his eyes tightly.

&&&&&&

Raph opened his eyes and felt a soreness to him he had felt rarely before. He gazed around and everything came flooding back. He remembered what Leo had told him in his dreams and then he remembered the pods from their adventure before. He looked around and sure enough he was sitting upon thousands of dollars in cash - covered in sticky goo that also had him secreted to the seat. He blinked and shook his head.

Through the translucent 'shell' of his pod he saw a form move from his left to the center of his vision. It was dragging something whatever it was and harshly dropped what Raph made out as its head as it reached its destination.

"You're chosen one, _Father_..." came a sinister version of Leo's voice. That was Leo's yin...

Raph looked down to the form sprawled out on the floor next to the Yin's feet. "Leo..." he whispered to himself.

He noticed that his brother was painfully twitching and turning on the floor. Raph cracked his knuckles in anger as he watched his brother wither in pain. It gave Raph that sick feeling in the back of his throat.

A large, snake-like silhouette moved from the top of Raph's vision before ensnaring itself around his brother's body and lifting him up.

_HE SHALL BECOME PART OF MY COLLECTION..._ Aku's evil voice echoed in the corners of Raph's mind. _WAIT! THERE IS A DISTURBANCE IN MY SOURCES..._

Before the turtle could think twice about what Aku had just said, a tentacle ripped through the back of his pod and forced itself into the skin behind Raph's head and caused the turtle to scream in pain before his eyes once more lost their luster and his head fell forward...

&&&&&&&

"Welcome back, Raphael... You came just in time for me to kill Leonardo!" Shredder-Raph hackled as he stood over the slowly awakening turtle.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **(_gargles and spits_) Well, now that my teeth are officially brushed I may talk! (_coughs_) Now that you have a small peak as to what goes on in my noggin', what do ya think? (_smirks_) Good thing my mom's a guidance counselor, huh?

Please Review!


	14. Through a Door

Turtlefreak121: Writer's block - my apologies. Umm...I'm really tired right now so this is all of a note you get. Hazaa.

Thanks for those who reviewed for the last chapter. Really. Thanks.

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Fourteen

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TMNT.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Through a Door**

Groaning in confusion, Leonardo stood up in the complete darkness. Woozily, he swayed back and forth before glancing around. He couldn't see anything but the black around him and could feel nothing but the cold chill of the unfamiliar place. Where was he? Where was Raphael? Had he been able to reach out to his younger brother? He couldn't remember for sure - but he hoped so. He _hoped_...

Feeling a confirmed feeling that he would probably not be allowed to enter Raphael's nightmare again, Leonardo began to wonder how to reach his other brothers, who he could only suppose were going through a nightmare of maybe even greater comparison than Raphael's. And that frightened Leonardo - the thought his brothers could be even worse off than Raph who had refused to believe Leo even existed still.

Scratching his neck, Leo began to wonder to himself. Why was Aku allowing him to venture through the other's dreams like this? What was the scheme - the plan to make Leo even worse off? Then again, what were the chances _this_ was Leo's nightmare? Not being able to reach out to his brothers - unable to save them from themselves.

Maybe...

Maybe this is truly what Leo feared all along... Having the ability to protect his family from every outward danger, but having no control over his family themselves.

"So..." Leo thought out loud. "Still...why allow me to come any closer to defeating Aku? Why give me that chance to help my brothers when it's the furthest thing from what Aku needs right now?"

Standing still, Leo placed his hand to his chin and closed his eyes in wonder. Perhaps...

"Perhaps there's something...or _someone_ else in this..." he thought before straightening up and looking around after receiving a strange vibe. Someone was in danger, and Leo had felt this before. His eyes widened. "MIKEY!" he yelped before running towards the origin of this feeling.

He stopped and looked around. Where was he going? Was he going at all? How could he tell if he was moving in this darkness?

He growled in his throat. "This another game, Aku?" he hissed under his breath. "Unable to get to my brother while he's in trouble?" Leo's eyes narrowed and he scowled at the darkness around him. "Because if it _is_ your game - I'm not playing!"

Standing straight, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to concentrate on his brother - had to keep his mind clear of anything but helping Mikey. Then, he began to concentrate on seeing - on being able to look _through_ the darkness. And the best way to do this was to have light.

Slowly opening his eyes, Leo was amazed to see the blackness of his surroundings to slowly melt into a deep gray - and revealing a network of walls and doors. A maze.

As surprising as it was, Leo was glad it wasn't _as_ dark anymore. He stopped for a moment and scratched his head. There was something about mazes that he was supposed to remember.

"Use...the key..." he remembered. He then looked around. "What key? How can there be a key to a maze - maybe for all these doors...but a key for a _maze_?"

It didn't make any sense - but he highly doubted it was supposed to.

Now facing his original direction, Leo took a deep breath. "Well, Mikey's this way - I know that. And his nightmare is probably through one of these doors...so..."

Leo began to run down through the part of the maze he had picked - and hoped for the best.

&&&&&&

Following orders was what he did. That was what he was created for, and doing anything less was not important. Yin was Leo's darkness - his dark half - and he obeyed a master similar to Leonardo. Only Yin followed a master of not only himself, but of _all_ darkness. This was the strongest master a form of dark - like Yin - could ever imagine following. It was his duty - his life.

And in his line of duty - having no heart helped quite a bit...

Now walking across the lair his counterpart so lovingly protected, Yin headed towards a forming pod - his master's treasured device. Here, his counterpart's very soul would be fed from and after years - maybe even _decades_ there would be no soul left and Leonardo's body - along with his family's bodies - would be left to decompose in their pods. Their decomposition would serve as very nutritious for Aku.

At this time, Yin would need to go out and retrieve more food for his master - along with his master's _persuasive _powers. Who knows? Someday, there would be the chance - as Aku gets stronger - that all of Earth's humanity would have served its purpose for Aku. And the Earth itself would be left as food for Aku.

Then? Then Aku would leave - as he always did - and send himself to the next planet that would be chosen for Aku's appetite. It was a never ending work, but it was how an embodiment of darkness - like Yin - lived. If you call it living.

Seeing as how Aku liked cold, and dark atmosphere, the alien had turned the cookie cut-out in the middle of the lair into a three inch puddle of cold, chilling water. He had already worn down all of the turtles' furniture and appliances - broken Donatello's beloved technology, torn open Raphael's punching bag, ripped the pages of Michelangelo's comic books and scattered them around, created a gash in the screen to Splinter's room, and scattered the weapons on Leonardo's weapons rack.

Yin would give Aku one thing - when he destroyed people's most cherished items, he did it evenly. Unlike _humans_ who were so careless they would not give their feelings out evenly. At least with Aku, things made sense.

At the moment, Yin's two-toed feet were sloshing through the deep water on the floor with Leonardo's motionless body carried over his shoulder. The turtle kept mumbling mindlessly in his state, but Yin wasn't listening - only keeping track of _what_ Leo was talking about.

"...d-d...d-door...d-d-doors..." Leo groaned as Yin stopped in front of the finished pod that opened up for the first time - the last time.

Yin smirked at Leo's words. It was working.

Harshly shoving his double into the pod, Yin backed off as Leonardo's slouched form nearly fell forward and out again but two tentacles that had already been in the pod grabbed his arms and yanked him back.

His head bobbing up and down from every minor moment, Leonardo could not resist at all as he was forced back into his 'throne' and secreted there by the ooze surrounding him.

Yin looked emotionlessly as Leo's head fell forward and the pod began 'healing' itself to close up again.

"Go through the door..." Yin hissed before the door completely shut itself.

The double then turned on his heel and headed back to his master. His plans rested easy now.

Yin was only a small part of dark. And dark follows orders. But dark is complicated like that. They follow orders of the strongest. And you never know who's the strongest. Sometimes even a dark's master doesn't know it. Not until they miss their chance...

&&&&&&

Grabbing the door handle, Leonardo did not hesitate to pull the door wide open. To his horror, a swirling blackness was behind the door with a hideous creature that had been resting easily before Leonardo opened the door. It had the head of a woman, the mane of a black lion, the chest and forearms of a zebra, and the rest of its body was a winding snake that raised its head and showed it was a cobra before spitting acid at Leo that he barely avoided.

The beast began charging at the turtle, but he reacted quickly and slammed the door shut and sat against it as the monster thrashed against it. He gave quick, nervous breaths. This had been at least the **tenth** time that something wretched and horrid had escaped from behind one of those _stupid_ doors!

"Alright, alright!" he growled at himself. "I'll try to figure out what this 'key to a maze' is..." he snapped at his conscious.

Trying very hard to concentrate as the scratching and growling behind the door had stopped; Leo began thinking outside of regular keys.

"Maybe..." he thought. "There's a 'secret' to getting through mazes..." Remembering that 'keys' sometimes meant a trick for something - almost like a video game. Then it all came together, he remembered that Donny had once told them something when they were kids...

Standing up since the door was 'safe' again, Leo walked over to the left wall and hesitantly placed his left hand on it. Taking a deep breath he began walking forward - his hand always on the left wall.

Leo then began to notice something he hadn't noticed earlier. All of the doors - they were on the **right** wall. He wasn't sure if it had already been like that or just since he placed his left hand on the wall, but he was for sure not taking it off. This was working.

Ahead he turned right with his hand still on the wall. His eyes widened in amazement. There was finally a door on the left side! Could this be it? Could this be where to reach Mikey?

Running up to the door, not even concerned with the 'key' anymore, Leo got in front of the door and held his breath in complete awe. What should he do now?

Should he go through the door? Was this truly the door to Mikey's 'nightmare'? Or would he have to brace himself for another close encounter like all the times before?

_Go through the door..._

The whisper sent a chill down Leo's body and he had to look around to see who had said it. He found no one around.

Taking in a deep breath, Leo reached out for the door. His fingers barely glazed the surface of the knob when he felt himself being ripped away.

Everything was black and decrepit when suddenly, flashes began taking hold of Leo's body and mind. He stabbed his master. Stabbed him through his heart. He attacked his brothers. He killed their friends. Blood. So much blood. Everywhere. It was blood everywhere he looked. Even on his hands - _especially_ on his hands!

He held his head and shook.

"NO!" he exclaimed. "I didn't! You can't trick me! I DIDN'T DO IT!" he exclaimed.

It all stopped and Leo felt himself jerked forward and in front of the door again. He shifted his eyes down to his hands and saw no blood. It was his nightmare trying to suck him in - but it didn't work. He wouldn't _let_ it work! Never again would he let it work...

Closing his grasp onto the knob, Leo shut his eyes and worked up the guts before turning the knob slowly and not stopping until it made the safe 'clicking' sound.

Sweat poured down his face and he bit his tongue before pulling the door towards him and becoming swallowed in light...

&&&&&&

Yawning, Mikey got up from his bed and cheerfully began walking from his bedroom. As usual, Don was walking from his own room with a gadget tucked under his arm. Don seemed to be muttering something, but Mikey could not hear it.

Placing his hand on his chin, Don continued walking, his eyes slanted to the floor. He was heading - as usual - to the stairs.

"Say, Bro!" Mikey exclaimed before jumping right next to Don. "Beat ya dere!"

Don didn't even acknowledge Mikey; instead he kept walking and muttering.

Mikey slowed to a stop and looked in confusion had his brother. What was up with Don? Don sighed and pushed past Mikey before continuing his walk down towards the stairs.

Only fazed for a moment, Mikey wildly smirked again and jumped down to the stair's second platform and got right in front of his brother. Don stopped and glared at him for a moment.

"So! Whaddaya been up to, Donny-ol-buddy-ol-pal?" Mikey smirked.

"Stuff _you_ wouldn't understand," Don growled before pushing past Mikey and rolling his eyes at his little brother.

"Huh?" Mikey wondered out loud. "What was _that_ all about?" he grimaced.

Slowly regaining control of his 'happy place', Mikey went running at Raph who was working out with his beloved punching bag. The red clad turtle already looked ticked as he went all out on the exercise tool, but Mikey felt kind of bad about the Don thing and knew that he could tolerate the usual busts from Raphael - it was only when the rest of his family made him feel bad was when Mikey didn't like it.

Throwing himself into a sitting position on the ledge behind the punching bag, Mikey gave a wild smirk to his red masked brethren.

"So, Raphie!" Mikey said with a smirk. "How's the work out going?"

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raph growled already before side kicking the bag. "I don't feel like it t'day, Bro!" he warned.

"But I was just going to see what my _favorite_ brother wanted for breakfast!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raph then punched the bag so hard that it knocked into Mikey and knocked the turtle back.

"_Breakfast?_" Raph snorted. "'Tis, noon! Ya missed practice and _boy_ was Leo ticked! Especially when Splinter sent him ta get ya 'n ya weren't in yar room!" Raph finally smiled - but it was an evil, twisted way compared to usual. "I didn't think the leader _got_ ticked like that!"

Mikey's eyes widened. "Noon? How? I was in my room the _whole_ time!"

"You calling me a liar, Mikey?" Leo's voice came from behind the orange banded turtle.

Mikey quickly turned around and looked up at Leo's scowl.

Leonardo glared at his brother with such an intensity it 'hurt'. Raph wasn't kidding! Leo looked madder than any time Mikey could ever think of. In fact, it almost _scared_ the younger turtle.

Gulping, Mikey forced himself into a sitting position and looked in shock at his brother.

"No, Leo!" Mikey finally answered before pushing himself up. "I was just saying I was in my bed--"

"So you _are_ calling ME a liar?" Leo growled before Mikey could finish.

Mikey could suddenly feel the eyes of his other two brothers.

"I hope you don't mind us giving you _double_ the amount of practice time at _three o'clock_ tomorrow, Mikey!" Leo hissed. "Cause it's what you're going to _get!_"

Leo began to turn around and Mikey shook his head. "But I was in my room!" he finally exploded.

Before Michelangelo could think, Leonardo and jumped on top of him and had his katana resting insecurely on Mikey's throat. Mikey looked to his other brothers, but they had returned to their own business - Raph punching away on his punching bag, Don sitting at his lab with his gadgets... And where was Master Splinter? Surely if Master Splinter was here, Mikey would be safe from his own brother!

Leo suddenly spit in his brother's face. "Don't you _ever_ call your superior a _liar_, Michelangelo!" he hissed before pressing his blade against Mikey's chin and causing it to bleed a little.

"AGH! LEO!" Mikey exclaimed.

"And quit ticking all of us off, Mikey!" Leo snapped. "We can't _stand_ you as it is! Don't make it worse by being a pain in the arse!"

Mikey began feeling stinging tears forming in his eyes. He sniffed to try and keep them back, but the tears in his right eye broke through and a small stream fell over the grooves of his cheek.

"Aw! The widdle baby's _crying!_" Leo mocked. "But if you don't mind..." Leo stated as he began raising his katana up to his brother's cheek, "I prefer tears to be _red!_"

Mikey looked at his brother in horror. "NO, LEO!" he exclaimed as the tip of Leo's sword rose up and pointed directly at Mikey's right eye...

&&&&&&

Leo felt more comfortable in this dream. The lair was lit and looked very much lively compared to Raph's version. He was in no doubt Mikey's nightmare, because only Mikey could have a nightmare where the light was still clear...

"NO, LEO!" he heard his kid brother screech from bellow on the first floor.

Leo's eyes widened. "MIKEY!" he shouted before pulling out his katana and leaping onto the first floor. To his horror, he saw this version of himself on top of his little brother with his blade dangling dangerously over Mikey's face.

"MICHELANGELO!" he shouted before charging towards his look alike.

Both Mikey and 'Leo' looked at Leo as he charge.

The look alike grabbed Mikey's mask tails and yanked them as he stood up before pointing his blade at his double.

"Any closer and I'll kill him!" the fake hissed.

Mikey looked from the Leo keeping him captive to the one who was trying rescue him. He was so confused!

"What's going on?" Mikey demanded.

"SHUT UP!" 'Leo' roared.

"I'll explain later, Mikey - promise!" Leo guaranteed.

'Leo' growled and looked to the other fakes. "Get rid of our intruder!"

Don and Raph both glared at the real Leo who backed up. Mikey looked in horror.

"LEO! Get out of here!" he yelled.

"Not without you, Mikey!" Leo growled as he prepared for the ensuing fight.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **BTW, Leo doesn't know yet that Splinter is in a pod/nightmare. That's why I only mentioned his brothers at the beginning - just wanted to clear anything up.

Please Review


	15. Hope?

Turtlefreak121: I'm hardly allowed outdoors anymore because thirty-five percent of my body has bug bites on it - and I mean this as about an inch of my body at random has up to eight mosquito bites. This happens every year. No matter what spray we use and how many layers we put on, I end up having to stay inside with long pants and cut finger nails so I don't break the skin! The first night the outbreak started I had a total of **forty** visible bites over my arms and legs. The next day there were more and I have one right over my spine so I can't scratch it without absolutely killing myself! (Umm...not literally obviously...) But, it comes with an up side - my sister now has to scoop up Cash's dog poo! (_snickers evilly_)

**BTW -** The Dark Half got over a hundred reviews? AND I'M STILL WRITING? THAT'S AMAZING! Usually my stories get some reviews after they're done and glaze over one hundred, but this is the first time I've had so many people keep up with the story as I write it! THIS IS GREAT! Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! They're really encouraging!

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Fifteen

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **Ditto.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Hope?**

He ran as quick as his feet could take him. He knew if he only reached his brothers he could fight off these men - but there's no way he could do it alone, especially after they trashed his weapon like that!

As blood seeped over his eye ridge from the wound on his forehead, he looked back and saw to his horror that they were closing in and they were closing in fast. The sound of their metal tipped boots clicking against the ground with their every step seemed to echo over the laser-like shots from their guns - the guns aimed right at his _head!_

Ducking his head just a bit to avoid another blast, he looked forward and saw to his horror that there was a chain-link fence blocking his way. Though he knew he would not simply faze through such an obstacle, he continued at a full charge.

Suddenly, a blue-white streak zipping across the metal wires caught his attention and then he noticed a bright orange sign with the word 'Warning' on it. Underneath 'Warning' read 'Electric Fence - STAY OUT!'

"We got him!" he heard one of the soldiers behind him shout out.

They weren't getting him _that_ easily!

Instead of stopping or even hesitating, he ran straight at the fence and at the last second leaped into the air. He was going to make it! He was going to get over the fence and onto freedom!

Slowly, it became apparent his mission was not to be a success. Either he did not leap as high or he had felt he had or the electric fence had somehow _stretched_ up to grab him, he felt a strange charge go through his body.

The charge started in the tips of his right toes and slowly traveled up and out of his body. His eyes widened in horror as the sudden charge caused his right knee to begin shaking violently. His mouth opened in horror as his whole body gave into the quaking sensation.

Screams echoed throughout the night sky - _his_ screams.

Slowly, he found himself free of the feeling and instead engulfed by a strange yet relaxing numbness. Then he found himself looking up at the twinkling night sky as it seemed to shrink from him. A rushing feeling escaped his sides as the buildings around him steadily grew taller. Even the fence grew as he suddenly felt the sensation stop and his body seemed to jump up for a second before he rested again - his only movement rocking uneasily on his shell.

His eyes began to slowly grow heavier and the night sky and buildings blur and disappear as the strange clicking noise of metal tipped boots closing around him echoed.

His head hung to his side and his mouth slightly opened as they looked down at him.

"We got the purple one," one soldier whispered into his walkie talkie.

&&&&&&

Leonardo angrily faced his double. However, between him and the look alike that held his younger brother captive was Raphael and Donatello's doubles - prepared to do anything to keep Michelangelo's nightmare continuing. Because of this, Leo couldn't risk doing anything at the cost of Mikey's life. He did not know how the nightmares worked, but he had a bad feeling that if this was Mikey's mind and Mikey believed this to be true - than anything that happened to him would occur.

There was definitely something sinister unwrapping here, and he couldn't risk loosing his family!

"Don't worry, Mikey!" Leo said coolly as he held his katana out to his imposter brothers and they all slowly walked in a circle. "These aren't the real Raph and Don - and that's not the real me that's got you!" he declared boldly.

Suddenly, both 'Raph' and 'Don' attacked Leo with force and speed alien to the older turtle. He had sparred with his brothers his whole life and though he knew that these were not his real brothers he had somewhat expected that they at least _fought_ like his brothers. Then again, why would Aku give him that advantage?

With each passing moments in these nightmares, Leonardo was beginning to despise Aku more and more.

Slowly, his peripheral vision was finally taken off of his double and younger brother as Leonardo was charged at by Don who rammed the turtle leader so hard that he flew into a support beam and cause circular cracks to expel from the dent left by his shell. The cracks networked in a spider web-like fashion and showed to Don and Raph's amusement that they had hit him hard enough to at least knock him out.

"LEO!" Mikey exclaimed before the fake pulled back on his mask tails tighter.

The amusement of the imposters was silenced as slowly but surely, Leonardo stood up. Blood began to web its way over his clenched jaws and down his chin as he glared angrily at the fakes.

He would be alright - it stung, but less than it would have in reality. After all - Leo held the cards around her. He had the key - he knew that this was a _dream_...

The fake-Leo narrowed his eyes at Leonardo and then pulled Mikey eye level to him. Michelangelo looked at 'Leo' in horror as the fake grabbed his shoulders and then shoved him against a pillar.

"Do you believe him?" 'Leo' hissed at Mikey. "Do you believe this rag-tag fake over your _family_, you dishonorable ingrate?"

The orange-clad turtle began shivering as his eyes were stuck on 'Leo's' cold, dark ones. Eyes that were ready to kill...eyes that were ready to kill _him_ if he gave the wrong answer.

Impatiently, the fake turtle shoved him harder against the pillar. "WELL?" the fake Leonardo demanded.

Gulping, Mikey narrowed his eyes and took in a deep breath as the blood from his previous injury still seeped down his neck and plastron. "Yes!" Mikey stated definitely. "Leo's my brother and he would _protect_ me! Never would he try to hurt me like _you!_"

Leo smirked as he heard what Mikey said and then jumped up and preformed his split kick into both Raph and Don's faces, sending them both to the floor in confusion over Leo's sudden energy.

The fake's eyes widened in surprise at Mikey's statement before narrowing in a disgusted glare. He raised his fist behind his head and looked at Mikey's frightened face.

Suddenly, the fake felt a tapping on his shoulder and whirled around to see the real Leonardo standing directly behind him with a disgusted look on his face. Leonardo then held his fist back in preparation to sock his double.

"Don't _ever_ bother _my_ family!" Leonardo growled before following through with the hardest punch he had ever made in his life.

The fake's grip on Mikey's shoulders released and he fell to the floor. In shock, Mikey dropped to a sitting position shaking in confusion. His knees were up in his face as his body shivered.

In concern, Leonardo dropped to his knees next his brother and gave a comforting smile to him. "You alright, Bro?" Leo asked.

Mikey looked wide-eyed at his brother and nodded. "I-I think so..." he stated before looking at the imposter Leonardo. "Whu-Whut happened?"

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but..." Leo took a deep breath and nodded to himself. "You're in a dream that's being created by an alien that had a hold on that 'Max' guy I told you of earlier."

Mikey looked down to his feet. "Wh-whut's going to happen now?"

Leo extended his hand to Mikey who took it and they both got up. Leo took another breath and looked at his brother in a very serious and almost cold manner that sent a chill down Mikey's spine.

"We have to get out of your dream and help Don and Raph - if we can. I tried to wake Raph from his dream earlier but it didn't exactly work and I don't think you're allowed back after leaving a dream," Leo explained his theory. "We have to exit yours right now," Leo stated as slowly they both seemed to be slowly phasing.

Mikey looked down to his transparent hands and then at Leo. "How do I know this isn't part of the dream?" Mikey asked.

Leo blinked. "Actually...I don't exactly know if this is real myself. This actually _could_ be my nightmare..."

The orange-clad turtle looked at him critically and almost panicked. "Wait! Are you saying I'm not real?"

Slowly, the two found themselves in the maze that Leo was very familiar with by now. Leo shook his head at Mikey's question - not acknowledging that Mikey was absolutely astonished to be in the maze-like prison.

"Try not to think about it, Mikey - this will probably go by a _lot_ faster if...we..."

"Leo?" Mikey questioned as his brother's eyes became lusterless and his expression one of complete dread. Slowly, he began to approach his brother when Leo suddenly lashed out, hold his head and screaming. "NO! I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T KILL THEM!" Leo screamed.

Mikey looked in horror as the scene around them began to swirl and change into a dim and gloomy version of the lair. He felt sick at all the blood and the writings on the wall in blood. The lair swirled around them in a horrid fashion as a smell of death loomed around them. Then Mikey heard it - from every corner of the swirling room.

Screams of pain and torture the turtle couldn't even imagine. The echoing of snapping necks and slicing swords. Then the wails came along - screaming and screeching at him and Leo.

_"YOU DID IT..."_

_"YOU DID IT..."_

_"YOU--"_

"NO!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs as blood from nowhere began flowing from his hands - but it wasn't his.

Mikey grabbed a hold of Leo's shoulders and shook him. "LEO! LEO! Wake up, Leo!" Mikey yelled over the wails. "You _didn't _do it! It's a dream! IT'S A DREAM!" he yelled at his older brother.

Slowly, Leo's shoulders relaxed and the scene began to melt away. Leonardo looked shaking to his quivering hands and felt like he was going to puke as he looked at the blood that slowly began to fade from his hands. He wiped his forehead with his forearm and fell to the ground in a sitting position. His eyes looked dazzlingly at the maze wall in front of him.

Mikey dropped to his knees next to Leonardo and was hugging his brother.

"It was just a dream, Leo! It was only a dream! I'm here! I'm here with you!" Mikey stated as he began crying himself.

"I'm fine..." Leo said dully before shrugging Mikey off and beginning to get up. "We've...we've got to get Don..."

"Leo...was that your dream?" Mikey asked in concern as he got up with his brother.

Leo nodded sadly. "It...keeps trying to drag me back...every time I get to this place it seems..."

Mikey blinked. "Where are we?" he asked.

Leo had not put serious thought into it before, but it was probably because he already knew. He _always_ knew.

"We're in _Aku's_ mind..."

&&&&&&

Even though Leonardo had specifically told her to stay home, April had to know what was going on. By the way that Leo had acted earlier she knew there was something devastatingly wrong happening and it was affecting the whole family. Sure, Leo had made it clear his brothers had no idea what was going on, they were always in these things together before they ever ended.

The thought that something frightened Leo enough to where he would rather risk his own life and tackle it alone instead of with his brothers frightened April to death and she hated to think of what it could possibly be.

April had never been much of the one for butting heads with the bad guys - she left that area to Casey and the turtles, but she couldn't let something potentially deadly happen to her friends without doing her all to stop it.

After all, the turtles and Splinter weren't just April's friends - they were her _family._ And with her sister being her closest relative and living in California, they were basically all April had. And she loved them.

_That_ was why she was making her way through the garage just above the turtle's lair at the moment.

Everything seemed perfectly normal to her - nothing to hint that something dastardly was occurring downstairs. There were gadgets and computers lining the walls of the garage and scattered in messy piles that made it difficult to decipher what was finished and what was currently being worked on. That was how Don operated and April respected that.

Reaching the area of the garage where the elevator lead downstairs, April paused. The elevator was already up - not that it was _that _unusual, but once she stepped next to the doors of the elevator, a trembling began to take hold of her body.

The air surrounding the Y'Lyntian device was at least thirty degrees lower than the air around it. She felt a sense of dread surrounding the atmosphere and feared what lied beyond the otherwise normal appliance.

Still, this could be her family at risk here - she could not turn back now. After all that they had done for her, she couldn't get spooked by a strange feeling. Besides, she'd been to the turtles' lair hundreds of times and nothing - _almost nothing - occurred actually within the lair._

The doors to the elevator peeled open the way you would suspect the doors of a science fiction space shuttle to open. An eerie, dim light expelled from the door as dust flew out from the bottom corners of the elevator. But what hit April the hardest was the death-like stench that flowed from within it. It smelt truly as if something had died within the elevator.

"What's going on here?" she coughed as she waved her hand a few inches in front of her nose to keep dust from entering her nose and mouth.

Slowly, and despite her intuition, April stepped into the elevator and waited the short few seconds in the elevator before it came to a steady stop and the doors slowly opened again.

The red haired woman blinked as her jaw dropped. It was as if she had been dropped off by that elevator into some sort of Twilight Zone!

The lair looked rusted and beaten up almost. Dust scattered across the broken appliances and torn furniture. Pipes and cords dangerously hung from the ceiling and second floor and ripped papers were scattered everywhere as water dripped down onto her from the cracks of the bricks - as if she was in a cave of some sort.

In the center of the layer where the turtles and Splinter had once trained, water was flowing across the floor with a monstrous 'lump' in the center with many long, tube-like appendages draped around the lair - into rooms and through cracks and holes.

In front of this strange thing lied five glowing pods that made April shiver in remembrance of the hornet creatures she and the turtles had encountered in a parallel universe once.

Worst yet, the smell had become even _more_ nauseating and made April stomach turn at every whiff.

Her heart sunk - where was her family? Where were her friends?

Just as she was about to call out for them, she heard Leo's voice.

_Don't _ever_ bother _my_ family!_ the voice echoed throughout the lair.

"Leo?" April asked out hopefully before her vision locked on a turtle standing between the pods.

There was a hard _SMACK_ and the turtle fell to the ground unconscious - his body splashing in the murky water and sending ripples throughout the 'pool' in the lair.

Just as April was beginning to rush forward to help him, she noticed that this was _not_ one of her friends! He wore a gray - almost black - mask and though he had katana strapped to his back like Leonardo they were not Leo's. In fact, April had seen the swords before - at least one of them.

"That's the turtle that must've attacked the store!" she gasped as she hid behind the pod closest to the elevator. She had only meant to hide from the unknown turtle but nearly screamed when there was a _THUMP_ from inside the pod.

Falling onto her bottom into the water, April looked wide eyed at the pod as it shook back and forth with _something_ moving inside it. She watched the silhouette in horror.

"NO! My sons..." a voice came from within the pod.

Confused, April got onto her knees and inched closer to the pod. Now daring to near the alien device on her hands and knees she leaned forward to the pod and took a deep breath.

"Master Splinter?" she asked in confusion before nearing the pod enough to rest her ear against it and wait.

There was a pulse-like beat from the pod as she heard sobbing from within. "My sons...my...my poor, _poor_ sons..." Splinter's voice mopped within the pod. This was definitely the rat April knew!

"Hold on, Master Splinter!" April begged. "I'll get you out! I _promise!_"

April got on her feet and began looking around for something to pry open the pod with when she saw Leo's practice weapon rack. It had been knocked over, but its weapons had not strayed far. Sure enough, there was a spare katana in its sheath just beside the weapon rack.

Running over to it, April wasted no time in pulling the katana out of its sheath and then running back to the pod. She placed her head hesitantly on the egg shaped pod and quivered as her ear accidentally cam in contact with some of the yellowish slime dripping down it.

There was another pulsation. "Don't worry, Master Splinter!" she told him confidentially. "Just...if you can hear me _stand back!_" she warned before backing up a little bit.

Closing her eyes, April took a random slash into the pod and then opened them. Sure enough, there was the rat-master sitting on some type of gooey seat - but he seemed unconscious and weak. However, before April could do anything, the slash healed up and April couldn't get to the master before it completely sealed again.

This time prepared, April didn't bother with closing her eyes and instead sliced through the skin-like shell of the pod and wasted no time. She reached forward despite the slime and goo and grabbed Splinter's forearms.

To her horror, the slice was healing already.

"Forgive me for being harsh, Master Splinter!" she apologized before harshly yanking the ninja master out of the pod and falling back into the murky water with him.

Slowly, Splinter's charcoal eyes fluttered open weakly and he looked at April and blinked.

"April?" he asked out before reaching around her neck and hugging her.

"Master Splinter...what's going on?" April asked in confusion before the pod completely sealed shut and there was a rapid beating pulse from the prison. She looked at it and watched as the pulse sent out a ripple through the water and towards the strange thing in the center of the lair.

However, before it could reach its goal, two green feet sloshed through it. The turtle towered over April and Splinter and looked down at them with his katana already out.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss O'Neil?" the turtle hissed. "I thought I told you to stay _HOME!_"

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121:** Well, that's one dream down - one to go! This fiction could be done in a few more chapters... ... ... Nah... Maybe, though...

Please review


	16. Your Fault

Turtlefreak121: I had an awesome vacation - had to get out of the water for a shark sighting once on the last day, but my dad let me back in eventually. Then we saw a five footer near the pier - I think it was a Thresher (sp?) Shark, but I can't be for certain. (_pokes Leo_) I saw some Yellow Belly Sliders at the aquarium! **Leo:** Did you make evil twins for them and cause their family to be almost KILLED? **TF:** (_blinks_) No...they were _cute_ turtles **Leo:** (_smacks self in the forehead_)

Question - why do I use Leo to talk to when I don't have an OC here? ... ... Oh...I **do** have an OC in this story! I'll talk to _Yin_ in the next chapter! Kewl.

Thanks for all the nice reviews guys! (_beats fist over chest_) They go right **here!**

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Sixteen

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (heroes in a half shell - TURTLE POWE!) nor the title 'The Dark Half' (_sigh_) OR anything related to the TMNT 2003- series' episode 'The Darkness Within'. I don't even own myself - my butt belongs to my parents, so watch out! They're deadly.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Your Fault**

_"We're in Aku's mind"_

The very thought of this made Michelangelo shiver as he and Leonardo stepped up to the next door. Though there were many to choose from down this 'hall' this had been the only on the left so far with the exception of Mikey's door.

"This it?" Mikey asked in puzzlement as he looked over the simple door.

"Hopefully..." Leo answered him in a mumble before taking a deep breath and holding onto the door handle. Slowly, the eldest turtle opened the door and like before, found themselves surrounded by light as slowly the scene of the maze around them began to disappear.

&&&&&&

April couldn't really remember a time in her life where she had been more scared than when she slowly backed away from the menacing Yin and his gleaming katana. Yin's smirk was all but gone and his face had grown into a snarl as April and Splinter - who heavily relied on leaning on April - backed away from the turtle.

"Answer me, April," Yin snarled in a dark voice. "When someone tells you to stay _home_ what do we do?"

She felt her back bump against the ledge of the training area and she was too petrified to think of climbing over with Master Splinter and running for their lives. After all, what good would it do? If this guy was even _half_ the fighter Leo was then there was no way April and an exhausted Splinter could escape from him.

Receiving no answer from April, Yin reached back with his free arm and grasped the handle of his second katana. His eyes narrowed further. "Stupid humans..." he growled as the katana was unsheathed.

Splinter released his hold around April's neck and wobbled to a fighting stance. Finally able to take in what was happening; April remembered the katana in her hands and held it at the dark turtle.

Yin snorted at this and his eyes suddenly became a gleaming ruby color as his mouth snarled further at her. Then, Yin did something April _wasn't_ prepared for...

As the turtle lunged at her giving April barely enough time to block the attack and give a shrill yell, he yelled out in a voice different than the deeper one he had been using earlier. Instead, this voice was very familiar...

_"WHY?"_ Yin yelled in Leo's voice as he viciously attacked April's shoulder only to have his attack blocked by Splinter who had retrieved a sword from the fallen weapons rack as well. "Why can't you _stupid_ humans leave my brothers alone?" he roared as tears ran down his face. He attacked at April again and avoided her block. He paid no attention to her scream as his katana glazed over her right thigh.

"I just want to _PROTECT_ them! But you petty humans and your 'differences' just _have_ to make that impossible!" 'Leo's' voice yelled through Yin. "Do you know how many women like you I've _saved_ only to have the ungrateful tramps scream in my face? How many times the very people I_ help_ are the ones holding the gun the next night?" he yelled before backing up just a bit as if he was dazed.

Helping April sit down, Splinter's eyes narrowed. "I know this is _not_ my son. I know that I _must_ fight back to protect us both, April," he explained his future actions. "Please try to remember, he is _not_ Leonardo - even though this may be hard..."

The elderly rat stood in his stance as Yin finally regained enough of his composure to lock eyes with the frightened April again. Before she could look down from the savage look he was giving her, Yin lunged.

Splinter quickly caught both of the copy's weapons and threw them back, but Yin did not loose his hold.

Shaking his head of the tears, Yin looked at them both. "What's the _point?_" he demanded from them. "If the people I save will only hurt other people, what's the point of helping them? This is no _comic_ or _cartoon_ or _novel_! Good guys finish _last_ - they're the ones that are on the opposite side of the gun! They're the ones who get trampled and stomped out!"

Both April and Splinter remained quiet to his speech. Though they were avoiding contact with him mostly by doing this, they were also not sure _how_ to answer it. At least April wasn't.

_He's right... _She gasped at her own thoughts. _Humans don't _deserve_ the right to live..._ Blinking at these thoughts, she shook her head. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered to herself. "What am I _thinking?_"

Splinter's charcoal eyes remained cold and angered as Yin looked into them. He could feel the master's anger towards him, but also something else... Maybe..._empathy?_

"The truth is, Leonardo's Yin," Splinter explained. "You cannot understand for you are not balanced. You are but one of two halves. In order to understand the actions of beings who are whole, you would need to be joined by Yang - thus creating Leonardo. You cannot understand your own actions because you are but one of two. Incomplete."

Yin stepped back in shock and awe at first. He knew it was true - _all_ true! And he had _always_ known about it, but what you know and what you believe is usually - if not always - two different things.

"WHY CAN'T I PLEASE YOU?" Yin suddenly yelled before lashing out and swiping his katana towards Splinter's left side. The master - even in his poor condition - completely avoided it. "Why is it so easy for you to tell Mikey he did a good job coloring, or Don that what he made was wonderful, or even tell Raph openly that you still love him despite what he does when that's all I've wanted from you?" he screamed as he slashed again.

Shocked by the sudden outburst, Splinter was slow to move out of the way of the katana and found his robe being slashed through at the hem on his left sleeve. Still, he stayed quite as Yin continued - he wasn't sure how to respond.

The slashes became more like hacks as Yin continued.

"You picked _me_ to be the leader! You told _me_ to always watch my brothers! You always made _me_ practice longer and harder! You always made _ME_ the example! And I did it! I never complained! I never disagreed! I never disobeyed you deliberately and yet you can never give me more than a _nod_ when I accomplish what you wanted me to do to begin with!"

Yin managed to direct a kick straight into Splinter's chest and cause the rat to fly into April. Splinter's momentum took them both back a foot or two before Yin stepped over them again. His eyes narrowed further.

Splinter shook his head. "Before you finish, do me the favor of telling me if these words are yours or of my son's mind..." Splinter pleaded.

Yin's eyes closed before opening to reveal they were no longer red but a brown eyes now running with tears. "What you are not understanding..." Yin's deeper, darker voice returned. "Is that I _am_ your son's mind..."

He held his katana up to April and Splinter's horror and frowned further.

Splinter's ears twitched at sudden swift motion in the air and an echoing, screeching scream that rang throughout the air.

&&&&&&

"Where the heck are we, Leo?" Mikey asked as he stood close to his older brother in this place.

As if straight from the lab of a mad scientist in a horror movie, tubing ran in odd shapes and designs around the entire room with strange and devious looking chemicals flowing through them. Things bubbled and burned and unidentifiable noises came from every corner and crevice.

Leo himself was frightened by this. What was going on? It seemed as if too many things at once were going on and his head couldn't put them together. But the smell is what got them both. That deep copper-like smell of nothing else but _blood_ and lots of it!

"Come on, Mikey..." Leo stated comfortingly before the two continued through the room. "Stay close..."

After only a few steps with Mikey grasping onto the sheaths on his back and walking so close he accidentally kept stepping on Leo's heel, Leo turned around and gave Mikey a look.

"What?" the younger turtle asked.

"Not _that_ close!" he hissed before shaking his head and continuing.

Mikey frowned at this before folding his arms and looking crossly at Leo. "Well, make up your mind!"

"I did," Leo snapped.

Before they could continue there was a deafening scream that rang throughout the terrifying lab. It was one of absolute pain and misery - one that was like someone being forced on their last breath.

As one, the two brothers began running with a single cry of "DON!" on their lips as they ran. It was a heart pounding moment of terror, even though they _knew_ it was a dream.

After all, Mikey had thought his dream was real and that the pain he was feeling was real. So Don probably did, also. And if their brother truly believed he was _dead_ and his body _believed_...

"Mikey, hurry up!" Leo yelled back as he ran into a full sprint to reach the frantic cries of his brother.

"I am!" Mikey yelled back in a panicked voice.

When the two brothers reached their brother they both froze and looked upon the gory sight in horror. It was a worst dream for anyone to come true... The sight alone made them both want to become ill.

Donatello was strapped to a platform-like table that was standing up. His head was hanging loosely as his plastron hung open revealing the precious and vital contents inside. But the _blood!_ There was so _much_ blood! The very sight made Leo shiver before he sprinted to his poor brother and check his neck for a pulse which - to his relief he found.

"Ishe..._ishe_..." Mikey blubbered out as he cried. He was a complete wreck already. He didn't want to see _any_ of his brothers like this! Don's very body was in complete disarray.

"He's fine..." Leo breathed with a sigh of relief as he lightly tapped Don's cheeks to try and wake him.

"What are you doing?" Mikey growled in anger. He knew Don was in doubt pain and that by being unconscious he was in some sort of relief.

"We _have_ to!" Leo answered back. "This is the only way we can get him out of this place!"

"I don't think he will be going anywhere..." a sly voice answered back as the sounds of someone walking from the shadows came to the turtles.

Leo and Mikey both turned around with their weapons drawn as they glared at this ruby eyed scientist that _looked_ too old to be a threat. However, things for the turtles were hardly ever what they seemed and this was _definitely _one of those times.

"Says who?" Leo said as his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, the scientist morphed before them into another look alike for Leo and smirked confidentially, _evilly_ as his red eyes glowed. "Says _you!_" the turtle copy growled before lunging at the brothers.

&&&&&&

Yin landed perfectly on his feet and stood straight as he looked back at the surprised Splinter and April. Suddenly, the sliced in half tentacle fell to ground still squirming and screeching as the alien yellow slime squirted from it. His eyes narrowed further.

"You're lucky that that was only a scout," Yin hissed at the two. "They're not attached to the Master."

Confused, the two stood up and looked at Yin questioningly. The turtle copy only turned around and sheathed both his katana before slowly walking around again, as if on patrol.

"Stay away from the last pod to the left," Yin warned as he smirked. "He's got a job to do first... I suggest that you get Raphael's first. First on the right..." he stated.

April stood silent as he first began walking away and then she couldn't help but smile at him. "You _are_ somewhat good..." she said with a soft smile to him. "Aren't you?"

Yin looked back at them and his eyes narrowed at April. "I am _not_ Leonardo. Keep track of your enemies and your friends, _woman_," he snorted.

"Keeping your enemies close?" Splinter asked as he cocked an eye brow at Yin.

The turtle merely smirked and walked on towards the other side of the lair. "I work for a mission no one shall ever know..." Yin answered back. "Sometimes, not even _I_ know what it is..."

April looked at Splinter worriedly. "Can we... Can we _trust_ him?" she asked in a sort of scared tone.

Beginning their walk towards the pod that Yin had done the favor of identifying as Raphael's, Splinter gave an uneasy sigh towards April. He wasn't sure himself, but they _had_ to trust him.

"For the time...he has given me the means of saving my sons and as long as he has done nothing further to endanger my quest I will not consider him an enemy," Splinter explained before he looked back to Yin. "But if he shall..."

April nodded. They would trust what Yin said - at least for a _time_. It was all they had that could possibly help her friends and they _had_ to do it.

Upon reaching the designated pod, Splinter readied the katana he had picked up earlier and took a deep breath before slashing at the egg-shaped device. It tore as easily as human skin but inside it secreted something very different from _blood._

"Help me, Miss O'Neil," Splinter pleaded as he reached in and grabbed his son's left forearm. April followed with the right and they began pulling on the delusional turtle.

"No... NO!" he yelled. "I-I didn't mean to! LEO!"

"Raphael, my son!" Splinter pleaded as the turtle finally began to allow himself to be pulled out from his 'seat'. Splinter embraced his son as soon as he fell into their arms. "My son, I am here now...it was...a _dream_..."

Raph winced for a moment before blinking and looking around. "Wha-... ..." Slowly, he looked over and saw Splinter and hugged his father back. Joyously Raph nearly lifted his father off the ground.

"Raphael..." Splinter chuckled as he patted his red-clad son on the head.

"You're not dead!" Raph burst out in tears.

"Not yet, my son... But we must save your brothers," Splinter explained seriously.

Raph finally looked over and saw April and gave a sigh of relief. "They're alive?" he asked hopefully.

April smiled mildly and nodded. "From what Le... This 'Yin' guy has told us..." she stated.

"Who?" Raph asked before looking over from his father and friend and locking eyes with a grinning Yin. The copy of Leo gave a mock wave to the turtle before turning around and continuing his walk around their home.

Raph's eyes narrowed and he snarled at the turtle. "WHY THAT--"

"Raphael!" Splinter warned as he held back on his son's arm. "I am not sure why, but your brother's yin is helping us."

"'Tis a trick!" Raph snorted as he glared at Yin who - even while looking the opposite direction - placed his right hand behind his shell and flipped his 'brother' off. "That lil'--"

"Raph, we have to get Leo, Mike, and Donny," April said as calmly as she could manage.

Ending his glare with Yin, Raph looked to them. "Alright, where are they?" he demanded.

April gave a spare glance to the three 'active' pods behind them and Raph froze. He blinked and shook his head.

"Oh...god..." he gasped. "This... Dis happened _before!_" he said as he backed up a bit. "Leo was right..." he whispered to himself before noticing the large clump of red matter in the center of the home. Could it be that this had been what had happened to them before? Could it?

April looked worried. "What do you mean this happened before?" she asked.

"I mean it happened before!" Raph growled before starting off toward the next pod. "And we better get 'dem outta dere before summtin' _bad_ happens!" he growled as he reached for his sai and spun them between his fingers.

"Hold on, Bro!" Raph growled. "I'm gettin' ya outta dere!"

&&&&&&

"Why are they obsessed with you?" Mikey growled as he blocked yet another slice from the copy of his brother. "Why is this whole _thing_ obsessed with you?" he whined before receiving a hard kick to his plastron that sent him flying over a table and through many glasses of chemicals and substances Michelangelo just wasn't familiar with.

Leo returned the kick to his clone and looked at Mikey. "I don't know!" he sighed. "Maybe it's because I _started_ this to begin with..."

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for that!" Mikey said jokingly before leaping off the table and to Leo's side

Giving him a dull look, Leo didn't even have to voice how little he liked that joke. When his brother merely shrugged his glance off, Leo's attention was directed to the copy again who merely smiled and laughed as he stood up.

"Alright, alright..." the copy laughed.

"You give up easily? I forgot," Mikey asked Leo before he held his breath.

"No..." Leo answered.

Holding out his sword towards them, the look-alike laughed. "I'll settle with you," he said slyly. "I'll let the two of you do as you wish," he stated smoothly so far.

"Alright..." Leo responded. "And the catch?" he questioned.

"This!"

The copy hurtled the sword at Donny's table and straight towards his nearly exposed heart. Leo and Mikey both dove for the sword but neither could reach it in time.

"NOOOO!" Leo screamed.

_Your sword. Your brother. Your fault._

&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** Yin - the same as the word 'Ying' - means evil of the world and also is used to identify money which I found convenient since at the beginning it was how it all started out. Max wanting money.

Aku is a word meaning 'evil'. Yin referred to it as a perfect name for his master because indeed that is what the alien is after - the evil in the world.

I thought that you guys would find that interesting.

**Turtlefreak121:** Well, on a personal note I'd like to thank anyone who's read thus far. I hope you realize you're reading my first horror story and (_smirks_) I'm beginning to like the genre. Dear goodness, what have I done? Poor Donny-boy (_ends there so as to not spoil the rest of the story_)

Anyways - how did I do? Touch a nerve? Please tell me, and thank you.


	17. A Partnership

Turtlefreak121: I've noticed this is a depressing story to write. (_shrugs_) But it's not like I've ran out of cheery happy ones. (_thinks about it_) Well...Nova's stories are fun to write...and Mutamon's fun to write... That Road Rovers crossover is semi-funny... Summer Roses is kinda depressing... My Immortal's basically over so forget it... And Hiro's stories are always crossed with cute and depressing so I'm not sure. And that new one I'm working on (_grins_) it's just going to be fun for me to scare myself. MWAHAHAHAHA! **Yin:** Why did you make me come over here? **TF121: **Because I said I would in the last chapter... **Yin:** You're not even talking to me! **TF121: **Really? What am I doing now? (_Yin groans_) And... SOLD to the pet rock!

Thank you for the reviews! Makes me very happy!

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Seventeen

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the actual book 'The Dark Half'. It's good but uses filthy language and makes me gag at times like Cujo. That is all.

&&&&&&&&&&

**A Partnership**

The whole world stopped as Leonardo and Michelangelo screamed and screamed for their brother but received nothing. The world around them slowly began to fade and melt away as did the hackling of the double that had first caused this horrendous pain in their hearts.

Leo's mind was racing with him as he dropped to his knees and pounded the floor with his fists. _YOU WEREN'T FAST ENOUGH! _his mind roared at him at all corners of his being as he tightly wedged his eyes shut barely stopping the flow of tears from running down his chin. _YOU'RE THE OLDEST! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU KILLED HIM?_

At the rate his thoughts were flying, Leo couldn't be for sure that they were even his own. But it wasn't as if he cared. He could care less about his own being. If anything - if not for Mikey - Leo could see himself as nothing more than a failure. He wished all of this - _everything_ - would end right there. Even then he would not be able to live with himself. The thought itself was near impossible for him.

Slowly, despite the pain he was feeling, Michelangelo looked up to his older brother who was yelling at himself in a mumbling tone as he banged his fists as hard as possible against the 'floor'.

It was then that the tearing youngest turtle noticed something he hadn't before. Though the world was melting away, he could clearly make out their prior surroundings - specifically the table their deceased brother had been positioned on.

Now, however, not even Don's body remained.

Michelangelo was not as much of a fool as he made himself out to be, he knew that they were in their brother's mind - making the thoughts he was having all the more contradicting - and that if he had died his existence in his mind would - of course - be dead as well and probably cease this event in their lives. But only _Don_ was gone. The world - though fading - was disappearing as had Leo's when they had forced their way out.

The hope that twinkled in Mikey's eyes he wished to reflect into his brother's hopeless expression, but in Leo's state it was seemingly impossible.

"Leo!" Mikey called to him. "I don't think Don is dead!"

There was not as much as a movement on any part of Leo's body. He was stone and lost in his own mind as it was. Frowning at this, Michelangelo knew he had to reveal this revelation with him before Leo's spirit was lost forever within itself.

Cautiously, Mikey walked towards his defeated brother - for he had no idea what Leo's actions towards him may be. Slowly, he got on his knees and placed his right hand on Leo's shell - careful not to touch the tender skin where his shell had partially been cut out. Silence and dread filled the atmosphere around Leo.

It was at this time that the world around them once more became the maze of Aku's mind and sent a distinguished chill through Mikey's body. He ignored it and rubbed his brother's shoulder. Both his shoulders were tense as Leo's head hung between them with a vacant and lifeless look in his normally alert and cautious eyes.

Pain followed the silence and made Mikey wince at the feeling.

"Leo...listen to me, Bro..." he stated softly as he lowered his head to let Leo hear him better.

There was no change in Leo's body - he was lost in his thoughts still, yet Mikey felt it was better to continue despite this.

"I don't think Donny's dead, Leo," he continued.

There was the tiniest flinch in his brother with was only noticeable because Michelangelo's hand was cupped on his shoulder.

Still, Mikey continued. "Donny woke up or something - he just wasn't in his mind," Mikey explained slowly.

Finally, there was somewhat of a reaction. However, this was not what Mikey wanted. "Don't..._lie_..." Leo said slowly as if his jaws were indeed made of stone and took time to move.

Taken back a bit, Mikey wondered what this reaction could mean coming from his brother. Again, Leo returned to his immobile state and didn't seem to even realize Michelangelo was there. This made Mike shiver considering the neglect he had 'experienced' in his _own_ dream.

Sighing, Michelangelo - determined - started again. "Leo, I'm _not_ lying! Don's alive! I _know_ it! Can't you feel it?" Mikey asked curiously as he remembered that if anyone was in tune with their brothers' spirits it was _Leo_.

There was a moment of silence before Leo shivered in a scared way. He then answered with another tear escaping his right eye.

"I can't feel..._anything..._"

&&&&&&

Slowly, Raph and April placed the shaken turtle on the floor. It was something horrible that was on Don's mind or had been in it because he flinched at every contact he made with them whether it was them touching him or looking at him, it sent a tremor through the purple-clad turtle's body.

As soon as Donatello was placed on the ground, his eyes looked down to the ground and he blinked at it as if he couldn't figure out what was wrong with the setting. Why was it so different from what he expected when he woke up and first heard Raph mutter the words "It's okay, Bro! We got ya! We're home!"

Home? Don should think not! Home had a sense of pleasure and well-being. Home meant safety and seclusion. Home meant Leo training with Splinter, Raph laying some issues down with his punching bag, Mikey playing video games, and him being alone in the lab or his room or the garage carelessly working on any device he could lay his hands on.

_This?_ THIS was _not_ home. This was a place that reeked death and sent chills of unimaginable horror through every fiber of its being. This place - this _horror_ - was the farthest thing from home Don had ever known.

Once his shaken son had been placed safely on the wet ground and away from the horrid pod that had so kept him, Splinter fell to his knees and hugged his son - they were both unclean and somewhat covered in the Muk-like yellow slime that had made them so difficult to get out.

Don shivered for a moment at the touch but otherwise only allowed his eyes to win the battle to once more close and fell 'asleep' in his master's arms. Raph resisted the urge to rush to his brother and Splinter sadly hugged his son tighter.

"What's wrong wid him!" Raph exclaimed immediately.

April remained quiet in horrified wonder. What had happened to Don that caused such a traumatizing affect?

"I...I died..." Don seemed to answer in a mumbled voice as his body grew weaker and Splinter resorted to laying his son face-up in the water and cupping the back of his head to keep it up.

Splinter looked sadly to his son and friend. "You must retrieve Michelangelo and Leonardo, Raphael. Michelangelo has been 'dreaming' for far longer than any of us and we can only speculate as to Leonardo's condition."

Raph remained quiet and nodded - as did April. They silently agreed to start on the last two pods. The first of which - due to the information Yin had given them earlier - was Michelangelo's.

They rushed to the glowing egg-shaped chamber and reluctantly began to process of slicing the skin-like doors open in order to retrieve the youngest of the turtles.

&&&&&&

Finally unable to stand his brother's unmoving stance, Michelangelo had positioned Leo in a sitting upright position with is head resting against one of the maze's 'walls'. Leo blinked on a few times every couple of minutes and looked completely out of it.

_Ya did it, Aku..._ Mikey sighed inwardly in defeat. _You broke him...you took my older brother and left me a veggie._

"Leo..." Mikey sighed softly. "C'mon, Bro! We're still here so that must mean we still gotta help Raph or something, right?"

There was a long pause before Leo's reply - almost as if he had to soak up each of Michelangelo's words separately in order to understand them.

"_Why...?_" Leo's answer finally came. "So I can be responsible for his death as well?"

The orange-clad mutant grunted at the reply and had to turn from his brother's pity party. It made his skin crawl at the thought of how lusterless and lost his brother's soul had become with the passing of a few seconds and one seemingly traumatizing event - one Michelangelo continued to insist to himself just wouldn't be, _couldn't _be real.

"Leo, that wasn't your fault!" Mike yelled back at him.

Silence remained Mike's only reply. Leo didn't even move the corners of his mouth in the slightest.

"What on earth would make you think it _was_ your fault to begin with?" he growled. "You can't keep insisting everything that happens to us is your fault! Don't you see that?"

Leo's clam hands tightened into angered fists at his brother's words. _They don't understand me!_ Leo's mind growled. His eyes narrowed. _They _never_ understood me! But I understood _them!_ Mikey's only being hopeful...I killed my brother...Don is dead... _I_ killed him...my brother... With my sword._

The more the thoughts replayed themselves, the more the 'truth' became evident and the more he could block Mikey's words from his mind. His vegetated state continued and he _allowed_ it to continue.

Sighing in defeat, Mikey stood up and looked down at his brother. His brother didn't even take notice of him. _Just like you never took notice of him!_ a thought ran past Michelangelo. His frown deepened more until it seemed like a caked-on expression that was forever to be forced on him. Because as much as it wasn't _his_ thought it _was_ true...

Just as he was beginning to allow the thoughts sink in, there was a tug of his chest that seemed to pull him forward as if there was a string running from his chest and there was someone on the other end pulling it.

His heart raced in the confusion and his mouth allowed quick, shaking breaths to escape. He had not been pulled into his dream again, but he feared this might be what it felt like - and he did _not_ want to go back!

"LEO!" Mikey yelled to his older brother in a panicked fashion as the tug became tighter and more forcible. "LEO! HELP!"

Slowly, the older turtle snapped out of his illusion and looked in confusion at Mikey who was slowly fading away before his eyes just as Don's world had done before. Leo's eyes widened in horror and he quickly got to his feet and tried to run to his brother.

"MIKEY! NO!" he screamed as he scrambled to reach his youngest brother.

As he reached Mikey, he found that his hands completely went through his brother. He attempted in a blind panic to grab his brother again and again, but with each attempt Mikey faded more and more until nothing was there.

"NO! NO! No...no...no..._NOO!_" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs. "MIKEY! MIKEY! NO! I...I don't want to be alone!"

He fell to his knees once more in a defeated fashion and looked dully. "I...I failed...again..."

_You let two of your brothers die...maybe even three... Why go on? Why go on alone? Why not ask for someone to be your companion? To be there for you for all of eternity and never die for you? One who will keep you from failing?_

Leo looked up into the darkness and was so exhausted in his mind and body and was so broken and so confused that he completely pushed aside all consciousness and thought only of the soft voice.

"Who would do that for...for _me?_" Leo asked as he felt his eyes droop more in a sleepy state and his shoulders slouch forward.

A slimy feeling 'hand' rested on his shoulder from no where.

_"ME..."_

&&&&&&

Mikey looked around as he saw April and Raph's faces. They seemed happy enough to see him, but Michelangelo could not think the same about them. His face was horrified.

"What have you done?" Mikey asked as his eyes widened.

"What have we done?" April repeated in confusion.

Raph's eyes narrowed angrily. "We saved yar stinking shell! Whaddya mean 'what've we done'?"

Mikey wobbled a bit on his own before he ran as fast as he could to the last pod. "LEO! Hold on, Bro! Please forgive me!"

Feeling a since of dread, Raph ran to the pod as well and helped Mikey by slicing the pod open for him.

Inside Leo remained in an eerily quiet dreamy state - just as the others had. However, a tentacle from Aku was beginning to creep itself dangerously close to Leo's head.

Without knowing what dangers could possible serve as the outcome of this tentacle coming in contact with Leo, Mikey and Raph both immediately jerked their brother away from the so-called danger and out of the prison-like pod. Leo stirred and looked at them both wide-eyed and confused.

"Back from the grave?" Leo asked Raph, recalling Raph's reaction to him in his dream.

Raph nodded. "I s'pose..." Raph answered shortly.

Splinter - with Donatello leaning against him - joined the group. Don was still dazed-looking but his expression was genuine.

"You're all okay!" Don exclaimed as he slowly released their father's neck and stumbled forward - embracing his brothers who returned the embrace.

Leo looked completely horrified by Don's sudden appearance and paused before hugging Don back. He wanted to be sure - wanted to be sure he was real.

As the reunion seemed happy enough, darkness engulfed the partial happiness - particularly when there came a tisking from above them and they looked onto the second floor to find themselves looking up and a disgruntled-looking Yin. His eyes narrowed particularly on Leonardo who had no memory of his double.

"So close, Leonardo..." he hissed. "And you threw it away. No wonder Aku made me, you weak-minded fool. I set this all up for you - spare your family for a time - and you ungratefully return it by rejecting my Master's wishes."

Yin shook his head angrily before unsheathing his katana. "It's a good thing that..."

Suddenly Yin's eyes once more glowed a deep red and his mouth became lined with fangs as tentacles from Aku swarmed around the mutants and April. Yin laughed as he opened his mouth and a combined voice of both his own and the screeching voice that had been in Leo's mind the entire time came out.

_"IT'S A GOOD THING THAT AKU AND I ARE ONE AND THE SAME!"_

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121:** Well, that was a nasty cliffy, eh? Now...no throwing things... I'm going on a second vacation for the weekend (_winces at the thought of being hit with a tomato for she hates them so_) Meh, just the weekend. Not like it'll affect the stupid brain farts I have with this story!

Please Review


	18. One's Darkness

Turtlefreak121: Hallo, it's me again with that long awaited update of this chapter! Hoo-ra! I'm gonna tell you the truth, I want to get this finished up about as much as you probably do so I'm gonna work extra hard on finishing it up soon. I estimate two chapters after this. I in fact pretty much _guarantee_ two chapters after this one and then it's over. And if you think that the next chapter is it, please don't forget I'm writing an _epilogue_ for this story. I don't wanna write a sequel so do not _ask_ me to write a sequel. If I do, believe me, you'd find out soon enough. But as of right now: NO SEQUEL.

Thank you everybody for the reviews, nice ta see some people reading this incredibly evil lil' outlet of mine XP. So... Thanks.

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Eighteen

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TMNT - I go through this in every chapter of every story, if you don't know by now you are truly an imbecile. Thank you!

&&&&&&&&&&

**One's Darkness**

Yin inhaled deeply the scent of decay that swarmed around 'his' lair like a looming smoke. True, any others who would venture to this place would find the smell horribly evil and warning in some way. To Yin, however, it was the smell of power - of _success_. This was the power over any others that would come within his presence - let this smell allow them to know they are in the presence of _Death_ itself!

Looking down with his gleaming red eyes, he could not help but snicker at the looks of horror he was receiving from his 'prisoners'. They were shocked, surprised, confused, and _horrified_. And no wonder, Yin had just thrown them a curve ball.

"Confused?" Yin mused in his regular voice just as some of tentacles that these mortals associated with Aku began to coil their ways around the support beams that Yin was standing between.

"What do you mean that _you_ are Aku?" Splinter demanded as he looked up angrily at Yin. Yin had been helping them! He had assisted them in retrieving his sons - Splinter had thought that they had made an ally of an enemy!

Yin's dark eyes rolled before he crossed his arms and looked down to them again. "You see, _rodent_ - the answer to that is quite simple!" he snickered before he looked down to the four brothers who had only recently released their embrace. "In fact, I think _everyone's_ questions will be answered momentarily."

Raphael returned Yin's dark glare and began to move forward - his hands curved tightly around his Sai's handles.

Before his red-clad brother could move much more, Leonardo's hand shot out and clutched his brother's shoulder. As Raph turned to look at him expectantly, Leonardo just shook his head slowly.

"Not yet..." Leonardo whispered to him.

Seeing the dull look in Leonardo's once more alert eyes and seeing his own curiosity reflected in Leo's eyes, Raph nodded and straightened again - looking up into their second level and squarely into Yin's eyes.

Raph wasn't sure what Leo had said that had stopped him - probably nothing. He did, however, continued to replay the image of Leonardo's breathless form being overwhelmed with relief as they pulled him from the pod.

They were not strong enough to go against Yin now. Not now - but they would _have_ to soon. There was no doubt about that.

Right now, however, they would have to do with Yin's monologing as a breather.

Yin looked over them again. April was standing behind her friends timidly - not sure what would crawl out of a hole next to her. She didn't know what was going on now, but Yin smirked at the fact that she would soon find out.

The others were more amusing. He could sense all of their weaknesses - even _Splinter's_ whose only wish was that his nightmare would not come true now - and his doubt that this was even real, maybe another part of his torturous dream.

Michelangelo was shivering something awful as he looked up at Yin - he had just discovered that when Leo had attacked him in the sewers that it wasn't truly Leo but this guy called Yin - the 'darkness' in Leo. And to be honest, Mikey had feared nothing more than the evil that lived within him and his brothers - what made them the same as those they fought.

Donatello looked tired - _exhausted_. He was breathing slowly and hard though he continuously swallowed with his dry throat to try and make the passage of air to his lungs easier. The purple-clad turtle was ready to blackout at any time now - he only hoped not soon.

Raphael was angry at Yin - angry at him for exposing them to this dark side of their otherwise 'perfect' older brother. Of course, Raph would be mad at this because this meant that there was an even thinner line that separated him and his older brother. Raph knew better than any of his other brothers that having another rebellious hothead was not a good thing.

Yin's gaze finally rested upon the only one that was looking at him with the same intensity that he was looking at them with: Leonardo.

Leonardo's fear was clearly seen through his trembling clenched fist - something easily mistaken for anger by anyone else. His glare was almost as scary as Yin's but not nearly as threatening for Leo knew his position in the current matter.

His gaze, though - it secreted something that worried Yin. At least, it did for a moment. He saw this clearly now and was mildly ashamed for not catching it as soon as he noticed Leo's look.

Yin laughed at this and shook his head.

"Interesting idea, you four..." Yin chuckled as he placed his hands on his him and looked down at them even angrier than before. "But you know even better than _I_ do that it won't work!"

Mikey and Don looked at each other confused, but Raph and Leo's hearts could have stopped right then. How had Yin known that they planned to start an attack after whatever little 'speech' he had planned? They hadn't even spoken of it out loud yet! It was a silent agreement between the two of them after a short glance! He _couldn't_ have known about it already!

But he did.

"Just so no one is tempted to do anything _stupid_ while I am explaining things here..." Yin stated evilly as suddenly the tentacles hovering around him reared up and shot towards the small group below.

Leo unsheathed his katana but even this reflex action was not quick enough for as soon as one katana was unsheathed, his body was wrapped around completely by the large, faint red tentacle. His right arm was raised with the katana in his hand, but the tentacle with a mind of its own steadily climbed upwards and around his arm until it reached his wrist where it pulled itself around and around, tighter and tighter until Leo was forced to let out a pained yell and drop his precious weapon

Looking around, Leo found his brothers, master, and April were in the same predicament. Their own tentacles had wrapped them up like cocoons all the way up to their shoulders - they could only move their heads around as they struggled despite their conditions to get out.

Tisking again, again, Yin leaped from the upper level and landed perfectly between Leo and Raph. He then looked evilly at Leonardo who was still confused as to who this was - except that it _must_ be one of his doubles from his brother's dreams.

"Wrap more - he'll snake his way out of that," Yin directed to the tentacle that in response squeezed tighter like a constrictor - just as Leonardo exhaled - making it near impossible for him to inhale again.

At Leo's pained gasps for oxygen, Raph did his best to charge at Yin only to barely move his tentacle.

Yin looked expectantly at this and cocked an eye ridge before looking back to Leonardo who was once more able to breathe as his body slumped some at the tiny release of the tentacle.

The tentacle released some of its tight grip and released Leonardo's lifted arm - causing it to fall lifelessly to his side as he gasped or air. The tentacle then readjusted itself around Leonardo's body and instead of stopping its tight grip around his shoulders as the others had, it wrapped itself around his head - only revealing his face.

As soon as he had enough breath to control his limbs again, Leonardo struggled effortlessly to get out. In the end it was apparent he was barely budging the tentacle. He then glared at Yin expectantly.

Smiling Yin folded his arms and looked at Leo. "Don't need you biting me again..." Yin snickered in explanation.

Michelangelo stopped his struggling for a minute and looked strangely at Leo. "You _bit_ one of these things?" he exclaimed as he felt some of the tentacle's slime slowly drip off and begin slithering down his thigh like a snake. This caused Mikey to shiver.

"Well...I was going to get shot otherwise..." Leo sighed - still not dropping his glare from Yin.

After everyone had settled down for a moment, Yin leaned up against a support beam and folded his arm. His grinned with his sharp fangs before taking another deep inhale of the nauseating air.

"Well, you called for an explanation - here it comes," Yin stated with a mocking bow. "I said I was one with Aku - of course I am. I am the darkness of a person-" he looked at Leo with a mischievous grin "-and he is the _Lord of Darkness_. He is the darkness inside of everyone - even the person I am from," Yin stated. "So therefore, I am a small part of Aku - the part that was born in Leonardo."

Slowly, the dark turtle began walking in between the captured mutants and April. "Do you remember that day, Leonardo?" Yin grinned as he began to pass April and Don. He then looked over his shoulder a bit and grinned at Leo. "The day you made me?"

Leo's eyes narrowed. "Not particularly..." he hissed between his clenched teeth.

"That's a shame - but expected," Yin sighed as he turned around on his heel and began walking. "You were young after all - not even fully mutated yet, to that thought..."

There was a pause where it became apparent that Yin was expecting a comment from someone. When that didn't happen he shrugged it off and continued.

"That day you got a little..._jealous_ of your brothers," Yin explained further. "Splinter, here, might remember - right, _Sensei?_"

Splinter looked taken back and confused. The rodent then could feel the eyes of the others on him - but he truly did not remember. "I am sorry to disappoint you, Yin," the rodent 'apologized'. "I do not, however, know what you speak of..."

Yin smirked more and shrugged mockingly. "Oh, come-_ON!_" he exclaimed. "That day less than a year than you found the boys! That night there was a thunderstorm and you came over and hugged those other three and slept in the lil' nest with them!" he continued. "Maybe you still couldn't tell us apart - _we_ were the one who slept near the edge by _ourselves!_"

The turtles looked confused - what did any of this have to do with Aku?

Slowly, Yin looked at Leonardo smirking again. "You see, Leonardo, my point is that it wasn't _Aku_ who made me. I already there - he just gave me my own form if I served him."

The blue-clad turtle's eyes never changed from the forward manner. They remained emotionless and intense.

"Aku didn't make me, Leonardo," Yin continued. "_You_ did..."

Raph didn't reveal his happiness to anyone - his face continued to show the set-in-stone look of anger and curiosity. His mind, however, was leaping with excitement as his hands had weaseled itself enough to grasp onto his weapons. He only had to wait for just the right moment...

"No offense, Yin," Leo began to reply. "But I have to disagree with you..."

Yin looked taken back for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "What? You deny my existence even as I stand before you?" he demanded.

"No..." Leo continued. "That would be foolish - you know that, Yin. I disagree with the story of your origin."

The dark turtle walked up to him and narrowed his eyes. "Speak! What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you have been born before that?" Leo asked. "I mean, think of all the times before that even that I was unhappy with my situations..."

Yin leaned forward to listen to this - it had entranced.

Raph's eyes widened in realization of the opportunity that his brother had just given him. He got ready.

"Continue..." Yin encouraged.

"You more than anyone should know that there is _no_ way I could be happy with a situation like being stuck in some kid's aquarium - even as a turtle," Leonardo responded.

"Of course not..." Yin stated in awe. He had not expected for Leonardo to give so easily into the idea.

"That's why..." Leo stated. "I know that your stories are false..."

It took a minute for the last statement to sink in. There was a genuine look of confusion on Yin's face as he heard this. He looked strangely at Leonardo. Once it sunk in, Yin's eyes narrowed and he reached up for his katana.

"What do you mean you don't believe my story?" he growled.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an alien scream and something heavy hitting the floor behind Yin.

The dark turtle narrowed his eyes at Leonardo who just gave a meager smirk.

Just as Yin began to turn to see what was happening, he found himself drawing his katana and blocking two Sai that had been guided by two green hands towards Yin's head.

"Interesting, Raphael..." Yin hissed. "You and your brother had me there for a moment..."

"C'mon, Yin!" Raph growled as he and Yin struggled for control of the situation. "You better dan _anybody_ shou'd know dat Leo's da most convincin' liar when he's not bein' crazy..."

Yin then was able to pull the weapons down to the left. He smiled only at a small victory only to find that this had been what Raph had been waiting on the entire time.

As soon as Raph saw that Yin had overpowered him, he made a grab for Yin's sheathed katana and then kicked off from Yin's chest to Leonardo.

With the katana, Raph was able to make a clean cut through the tentacle mass around his older brother and cause him to fall to the ground. The alien screams echoed throughout the lair as the slimy tentacles landed with large thuds around Leonardo's coughing form.

"Finally...some _air!_" he exclaimed as he took in a deep breath.

Raph reached out a hand to Leonardo and pulled him up. The two smirked at each other.

"How'd ja know I wuz tryin' ta get out?" Raph asked.

"Call it brother's intuition," Leo smirked.

"You won't get out of this _that_ easily..." Yin smirked as he slowly began to walk towards them.

Narrowing his eyes, Leonardo unsheathed his katana and looked at Raph. "Get the others out - we can't do this just us."

"Whut 'bout Mr. Sunshine ov'r dere?" Raph asked with a cock of his head to Yin.

"Let _me_ worry about him - he's _my_ problem after all..." Leo stated as he stood in between his trapped family and Yin.

Yin shook his head at this. "You know you can't go against me, Leonardo," Yin hissed with a grin. "You can't defeat yourself..."

Leo's eyes narrowed. "The Ancient One says differently..."

The two faced off and began to prepare for their battle when there was a head-splitting scream from the center of the lair and a large rumble that shook nearly everyone off their feet.

Leo looked down and saw quick pulsations in the forms of ripples from the center of the lair.

The blue-clad turtle then looked to Yin who merely smirked and took another breath from the air.

"Aku's up..."

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121:** I'm sorry for the lousy updates as usual - this time I do have an excuse. I am having some serious family troubles right now and they are hard to explain, but just know that I will update when I can. I won't be here this weekend, but - heck - just know it's for a good reason.

Thank you for reading, Please Review.


	19. The Evil Inside of Me

Turtlefreak121: Took me long enough? Well, I'm trying to adjust my schedule to where these long waits don't happen anymore... ... Yeah right. I don't think anyone will ever get a break in the great wide world of fanfiction. I know I won't... ... And if I do...well... At least I'll be in a better mood. Alrighty, this chapter and the next! Think you can handle it? ...I can't handle it - I think I'm ready to fall over dead right now, actually...

Thanks for the Reviews, everyone

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Nineteen

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the teenage mutant ninja turtles, the book "The Dark Half", or the Monster Within episode. Forgive me, but I don't. Sorry.

&&&&&&&&&&

**The Evil Inside of Me**

How could he have not been keeping a closer eye on him? How in the world could he have let something as important as Aku slip from his memory? Leonardo knew it was because he was so caught up with fighting Yin - but that didn't make the situation any better.

Using Yin's time of arrogance, Leonardo quickly advanced upon his double and with a powerful swoop of his sword was able to rid him of one katana. This didn't make Yin look too happy, however. Using his other katana, Yin fiercely struck back.

Ducking under the blow, Leonardo was able to pull his leg around enough to pull the turtle's feet out from under him and send him crashing into the watery floor. As soon as he saw his double hit the water, Leonardo jumped up and squared himself with the darker side. He knew he had to give Raph enough time to release the rest of their family - he just wished that his brother wouldn't take his time.

"You know whose fault this is, don't you, Leonardo?" Yin asked as a grin curved on his lips. "You know who is at fault for all of this, correct?"

Leo's eyes remained the narrowed slits glaring at his double as the dark turtle got up and got into stance - _Leo's_ stance. The eldest turtle then took a deep breath and mirrored the move.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yin..." Leo stated finally.

Yin looked at him angrily and clenched his hands around his katana's handle.

At this Leonardo could only smile. "Sorry to disappoint you..."

"You've only disappointed yourself..." Yin stated with a devilish grin before advancing on Leonardo.

Seeing his sudden move, Leo blocked Yin's attack with his left katana and then kicked his chest with his right foot. Yin flew to the floor again, but he had been expecting it and quickly pulled the same move as Leonardo had done on him earlier and knocked the turtle to the floor.

Quickly jumping up, Yin held his katana over his head to prepare for a downward strike before releasing all his energy in the attack. But the katana hit the cold cement floor as water splashed up from its strike.

Leo got up from his roll and then spun for momentum as he swung his katana at the dark turtle. Yin ducked under this, but before he could pull Leo's feet out again, Leonardo had caught on and quickly leaped over the turtle and began to strike again, but Yin blocked the attack.

Forcing Leonardo's sword away from him, Yin got up and charged at the turtle. Leonardo saw this and pulled out two shuriken from the pouches in his belt and skillfully threw them at his dark half. Yin dodged them by jumping in the and tucking himself into a ball almost to get just enough height to where the shuriken flew under him in just enough time to let him land perfectly.

Smirking as he glared up at Leonardo, Yin hissed, "I know all your stuff, _Hero_..."

Leo's eyes narrowed more. "Not to disappoint you, Yin...but you're not exactly surprising me much on this end either..."

Yin shrugged at the statement. "Yes...but I _am_ stronger--"

"Just dumber..." Leo hissed back. "Now what did you mean that 'Aku's up'?"

Yin grinned madly. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

Leo suddenly attacked. "Yes! I _would!_"

&&&&&&

Swiftly cutting through the mass of tentacles that entrapped his friend - and the last of the four that was still 'caught' - Raphael then caught April as the air once more filled with the alien screams and the stub-like tentacle began squirming around as if looking for the rest of itself.

Quickly guiding April from this mess, Raph then checked to make sure everyone was here. Mike and Don were out of breath from being squeezed as their tentacles fought back. Splinter was standing between his sons and breathing hard as well - Raph was surprised he had not suffered from a heart attack yet! Even through his fur the elderly rat seemed pale. It never ceased to amaze Raph how collected and powerful his master could look even in the most heart wrenching of occasions.

All that was left was Leonardo.

The leading turtle's battle could be heard from where they were, and it didn't sound like a good one. But then again, how could either Yin or Leonardo win? They were in the same twisted mess. They were the same _person_.

"What can we do to help?" Mikey finally asked between gasps of precious air.

Raph looked over to Leonardo and Yin. Leo looked ticked - but Yin ticked Raph off, too so he perfectly understood why. He couldn't hear what - but they were talking about _something._

_Shut him up, Leo!_ Raph's mind wanted to scream. _Shut him up and cut him out of our lives, Bro! C'mon! We're countin' on--_

He stopped the thought and felt his heart plummet. They were counting on Leo to do something he had already had to have done at least a thousand and one times before. They were counting on Leo to defeat himself - for _them_. They weren't asking him to consider himself or his needs. It was all about them all the time.

Now Raph understood. It wasn't Yin that hated them.

It was Leo.

As much as Leo as a whole person loved and cared for them, Yin showed more than anything that he was angry at them and the world. They were always holding Leo back from doing as he wished. Don, Mikey, and himself were always needing and wanting something from Leo. His attention, his opinion, or even to feud for his _position_… The world was always keeping him in the shadows.

Did Leo even want to live in the shadows? As a ninja he preached it, but did Leo want something _more_ than that? Had Leo ever wondered what it would have been like to not be a freak? To live with humans? To be _accepted?_ To not have to worry about enemies than the regular grouchy tenant? Maybe... Maybe Leo wanted these things. He just never made them open.

_You never asked..._ Raph growled inwardly.

Quickly, Raph shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. What was the matter with him? What were these thoughts? Leo loved them! Who was putting this crap in his head?

Suddenly, Raph's stomach churned as there was a wailing, scratchy voice screaming in every corner of his mind.

_TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE--_

"NOOOOO!" Raph suddenly yelled. He couldn't stop it! It was screaming! This horrid, screaming voice was in every fiber of his being. There was a headache emerging that made him wish his head would split open and release the pain and most of all that_ voice!_

Don and Mikey looked at Raph strangely and then to their master and April who looked as surprised and clueless about Raph's sudden cry as they did. It sounded like a deep cry of anguish, but they couldn't understand why or how.

Once Raph hit the ground on his knees, he placed his hands on his head and doubled over in complete pain. He yelled as his body tremor under this strange event's power.

Landing next to his son, Splinter grasped onto Raphael's shoulders and tried to pull him eye level with him, but it wasn't working, Raph's body was resisting him, though Splinter wasn't even sure Raph knew his father was there.

"My son, what has happened to you?" the elderly master asked in confusion as he felt Raph's forehead and tried to stop him from shaking.

"It-it's a voice!" Raph yelled as he tightly shut his eyes and dug his fingernails into his scalp. "Il's tike someting's thrying to kill me tis way!"

"Master Splinter, is Raph okay?" Don asked as he, Mikey, and April gathered around the red-clad turtle in concern.

Splinter looked up at his sons seriously. "Assist Leonardo - _now!_" he commanded before looking at April. "April, please help me move Raphael from this cold water..." he pleaded as he placed his second son's left arm around his neck.

April responded with placing the opposite arm around her neck and helping guide Raph towards the stairs out of the dojo area.

"He's mixing up his letters like Leo was earlier..." she thought out loud.

Frowning, Splinter held his breath. "Yes... I know..."

&&&&&&

Finally able to glance over to his brothers and seeing April and Splinter guiding Raphael away as he shook, Leonardo felt a growl escape his throat. He dared to look at Yin and snarled.

"What are you doing to him?" he demanded from the devilish double.

They locked blades for a moment and struggled for the upper hand. Yin just laughed and glared back at Leonardo. It was a cold, irritating laughter that made Leo want to hurl.

"Well, you were able to resist good ol' Aku's charm, Hero... But I really don't think your brother will..." Yin chuckled as he grinned with his fang-like teeth. "It seems that Aku's thinking ahead - he's a lot _weaker_ in his mind than you. He'll give in easier..."

Leo gritted his teeth. "Then you don't really know my brother too well..." Leo snapped back.

Yin responded with merely another grin. "Oh...but I _do_... I know him as good as you and _you_ know it's true!"

Growling, Leonardo narrowed his eyes. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT I KNOW AND DON'T KNOW!" he demanded as he swung his katana fiercely and actually cut into Yin's shoulder - surprising the both of them.

Grunting for a moment, Yin reached up to his shoulder and felt something sticky - sick feeling. He slowly removed his hand and looked at in surprise. His eyes widened as he saw the crimson liquid sticking to his fingers - reaching into every crevice of his skin.

Looking away from this to look at Leonardo, Yin could not have pulled off anymore of a surprised look.

"You can cut me?" Yin suddenly asked in a shaky voice.

Remembering who he was dealing with, Leonardo narrowed his eyes and returned into stance. "Aku happen to leave that detail out, Yin?" Leo snapped back.

Yin shook his head and returned to stance as well - ignoring the pain tingling in his shoulder. "I suppose I will live..." he grinned.

"With _that_ one..." Leo hissed.

"Pessimistic, aren't we?" Yin growled.

"Truest thing you've said about the two of us all night, Yin - I'm surprised with you," Leo stated sarcastically.

"I have my moments..." Yin grumbled.

Just as the two were about to move towards each other yet again, there were two cries as suddenly a Bo staff came crashing down into Yin's arm and delivered a crushing sound that made even Michelangelo's stomach turn even as he attacked Yin with a strike of his nunchuck against Yin's back. As Yin went falling into the ground in a yell of pain, the two younger turtles almost felt successful.

Then, Leo felt his right arm suddenly explode into mountains of pain and his shell feel a stinging smack-almost as he dropped to his knees in a yelp.

Seeing this, the younger brothers quickly reached their oldest brother and tried to see what the matter with him was. Don looked down to Leo's right arm that he was cradling as his knees reached the floor. He knelt down and examined it some more - it was bent oddly. Something, or _someone_ had broken it...

Slowly, the purple-clad looked over to Yin and felt his heart stop as he saw that he had broken Yin's _left_ arm. Like shattering a mirror, hurting one hurt the other. Equal but opposite - Newton never knew just how right he actually was...

"What happened, Leo?" Mikey asked as he stood over his brothers in confusion.

Leo grimaced as he forced himself up - his left arm clutching his right arm desperately. With every movement there was a new intense pain in his arm. It was a bad break - he made a note to compliment Don on his skills later.

Yin copied the motion, though he was literally biting his tongue to keep from yelping. No doubt his hurt more - but Leo suffered the same. Just like when Yin tore up April's store.

Yin had the ability to hurt himself to hurt Leo, but if Leo hurt Yin or visa versa it didn't work out the same. There was a limit to their connection - yet, it was strong enough to go into affect if someone _else_ attacked them.

"You hurt us, Mikey..." Leo finally answered as he controlled his breath. "You guys can't jump in and intervene. Things don't work out so simply..."

"_Us?_" Mikey questioned.

Don looked back and forth between Yin and Leo. "Like a mirror, Mikey. What's done to or by one side is done by the other."

"Then why the heck did _you_ attack him?" Mikey demanded.

"He didn't know!" Leo cut Michelangelo off. "Guys this may sound hard...but you have _got_ to let me fight him alone - for _my_ sake!"

The brothers looked at each other before backing away from Leo and Yin. There was a sixth sense that screamed to every fiber of their bodies that this was wrong - dreadfully wrong. That they should be fighting with their brother. But they knew better.

And they didn't want to hurt Leo - that was for sure.

"So we'll fight one hand each?" Yin smirked as he reached down and picked up his katana.

"Considering I want to live through the night along with my family - _yes_..." Leo hissed as he did the same.

"How about we raise the stakes a little, Leonardo, Ol' Pal?" Yin grinned as they both managed to get in a stance-like pose.

"Oh, they're raised enough, Yin..." Leo grumbled.

"How about a bit more, though... I win - besides you dying - Raphael becomes Aku's next choice..."

"That's not going to happen," Leo snapped.

"And what would you want me to place on the table?" Yin continued.

"Aku _leaving_ everyone alone. There's enough evil in the world without him," Leo growled.

Yin grinned. "That's not going to happen, either, my friend..."

"I'm not your friend!" Leo growled as he attacked Yin again.

The two blades sliced through the air again and again. The movements were not as showcase graceful as they had been prior the two fighters having their arms broken, but the show looked fine as it was.

With the exception of the two swordsmen fighting there could have been a dime dropped and heard. All attention was either on Raphael or the fight at hand. Besides Leo and Yin no one dared to move.

"How does it feel to know your family is going to watch you be disgraceful to them?" Yin began taunting.

Leo's eyes narrowed but he refused to say anything in reply. He wasn't going to give Yin _any_ other satisfaction. He continued to fight harder and harder without saying a word.

Seeing he wasn't getting a reply for that one, Yin continued his game. "It sucks having no one to support you, doesn't it? At least Aku was going to have faith in your talents!"

"Shut up - you don't know what you are talking about!" Leo roared as his katana swooped down and cut across Yin's calf and caused the darker turtle to yell out. "My family _does_ support me!"

"How can you be one hundred percent sure, Leo?" Yin smirked as he stood up again. "You work and work and work and get no pay - bad job if you ask me!" the turtle reminded his origin.

Leo's eyes narrowed. "I didn't ask you..." he snapped back. He then was able to jump just enough to snap kick the double's head. Yin groaned as his lip busted and sent blood flowing in his mouth and over his chin.

Landing on the ground, Yin frowned. It was a reaction...but it wasn't the reaction he was going for... He would have to get up and try harder for the one he was going for.

And he did...

Shaking his head and chuckling as he got up, Yin grinned at Leo once more. "So...you're still not getting it!" Yin grinned. "You're still not understanding the offer I've been trying to give to you!"

Leo's face looked at him in anger before he shook his head and growled. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE 'TELLING' ME?" the blue-clad turtle demanded as he struck Yin across the cheek with his katana.

Yin grinned. Here Leo was giving the right reaction! He was beginning to wonder if this had been a mistake.

"It's your fault, Leo! Come on - think about it! Your mistakes, your heartache, your anger, your _hatred_ is what has been giving me and good ol' Aku strength, my friend! Your brothers almost died if wasn't for my guidance and Miss O'Neil over there!" Yin continued. "You let me get this far!"

"I DID NOT!" Leo yelled back as he struck Yin again, only to find himself cutting Yin's already broken arm.

"Why didn't you stop me earlier, Leo?" Yin asked. "Why didn't you figure it out before? Before Max, before the shootings, before all this - before _me_ - why didn't you figure out that Aku was behind your troubles? Why didn't you stop us when you could have?" he asked.

Leo shut his eyes and shook his head. "It didn't make sense! It _doesn't _make sense! Why would he choose me? What did I do?" Leo asked himself as he stopped attacking and looked down to his bloodied blade. It was _his_ blood. That sinning blood that had done all this... That blood was now on his blade - his blade that needed to be cleaned.

After every battle, Leo cleaned his blades to wash them of the blood and impurities of their battle. There was always some small trace that the battles had happened, but only Leo could pen point them. And even though the scars were there...

"The battle is over..." Leo stated softly before looking to Yin who was looking confused. Leo growled and finished off the final blow to Yin - the katana's tip entered through Yin's abdomen and sunk through, Leo could feel the jar of reaching Yin's shell as he let out a yell. Leo's heart stopped for a second as he hoped more than anything that his had worked.

Yin threw his head back and laughed to Leonardo's surprise. Yin's eyes stopped their red glow and began to grow vacant and dilated. "So it seems, Leonardo..." he coughed as blood began to seep over his teeth and lips and mix with his other wounds' blood. "To defeat the ultimate...evil... _Aku_--"

"I had to beat myself..." Leo stated as he gritted his teeth. "I-It... It was _never_ my fault..."

Laughing, Yin's body began easing down and becoming too much weight for Leo to handle. "Of course not, you fool..."

As Yin's body hit the floor, it faded from existence. Leo felt as through something had just left his body - some burden or guilt...something that had been eating him for so long without his realization.

He could hear Aku's pained screams as he disappeared from the lair as well and felt the water began to still for a second before everything started swirling around him and as everything felt _warm_ for the first time in a long time as he felt his shell his the floor and his eyes slowly fade into darkness...

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121:** Last chapter coming up next. I'll update soon (hopefully) But I gotta find out something about my grandpa, so wish me luck. Later...

Please Review


	20. Lesson Learned

Turtlefreak121: Thanks to everyone! We're finally done here! The last chapter! Finished! No more nasty cliffhangers after this! No more heart wrenching action scenes (not that there was any :P) But still! It will be over, and I am so glad about that I'm going out on a limb and thanking you guys! Uh... I know... Not a big limb XD

Thanks to **Pi90katana**, **Kouhiofdoragons**, **jaunt**, **Lunar-ninja**, **Scottenkainen**, **coldsunshin**, **TMNTfaithfulfan4ever**, **Tewi**, **Longing for Leo**, **moonie016**, **Flame Guardian**, **The Incredible Dancing Betty**, **RAPHAELFAN02**, **Rat Queen Valarian**, **Bioniclefangirl**, **calliopechild**, **Dierdre**, **junkx**, **Digmon Girl**, **Goddess of Idun**, **Mewfem**, **BadCatGirl**, **amazed**, **Okami1**, **Aurora Miss Amica**, **Kitty Aya**, **Green Leap**, **Carayzee Anonymous**, **The Burninator Named Trogdo**, and 'Anonymous' who I percieved to be the same person. And of course, thank you to anyone at all who read this story! It's been a really good experience for me - but not for Leo XD

**The Dark Half**

Chapter Twenty

By Turtlefreak121

**Disclaimer:** FOR THE LAST TIME! I do not own the turtles! Jeash!

&&&&&&&&&&

**Lesson Learned**

It had become very dark in his room, but the dark didn't bother Leonardo anymore. Instead, he sort of welcomed it. Still, he looked towards the soft glow of the light from outside his door, but the room itself was kept dark. Not that Leo preferred the dark to the light, but because he had become used to it once more. After all, as a ninja he couldn't be scared of something as silly as the dark.

Still, he tossed again, unable to sleep. With his body now resting on his left side facing the cold brick wall, Leo just looked at it and blinked a few times sleepily. It didn't matter how hard he attempted to sleep, it just wouldn't happen.

His brothers had suspected that it was because Leo was still 'haunted' by memories of that time involving Aku - but they were wrong. Leonardo was no more afraid of Aku than he was of the dark now. After all, it had been nearly a month since that invasion of their home and Leo's own mind.

At first, the eldest turtle wasn't even capable of sleeping with those haunting images becoming so vivid and real in the front of his mind. He had to keep his reading light on all night because the pitch black corners where he couldn't see were absolutely _dreadful_ for him to think of!

For all he knew there could be Yin in those corners - just waiting for him to fall asleep. That had been a very hard time for Leo - it seemed as though there was nothing that could bring him out of that time, but his brothers and Sensei had.

Now it was a thing of the past - just like Aku, just like Yin, just like the dreams.

Dreams had never been the problem with Leo, though. It had been his brothers who had a hard time with their nightmares. There were a few times where Leo would wake up and find Michelangelo curled up with his blanket and pillow on the floor next to Leo's bed.

The other two more than likely had gone to Splinter for their nightmares because Leonardo knew that they had them. He could hear them sometimes after they had woken up.

But just like Leo's fears of the dark, the dreams were slowly - _very_ slowly - going away. However, the memories of them would probably _never _leave. But that's what fears do. You are scared of them for a time and then you learn from them and know that it's okay to be afraid of these things, but not to be consumed by them.

Consumed like Maxwell Earwins had been.

Max had not been consumed by Aku's temptations but his own. He hated himself and he hated those who had caused him to be the way he was. Those people he feared, the things that had gone wrong were there before he 'met' Aku - but when Max could cheat his way out of facing his fears, he took it. That wasn't the way to go, though.

Luckily for the turtles, Leonardo had brushed up on that lesson beforehand - else there might have been a small alteration in the end of the story.

Now Leonardo struggled to sleep not for these reasons or a busy mind as it had been even before this episode, but because of his arm.

True, the broken bones in his right arm were healing properly thanks to the same hands that had 'caused' the break, but it didn't keep it from bothering Leo this past month.

Leonardo was usually a right-side person - that is he always slept on his right side facing the door. It was almost as if he was on twenty-four hour lookout. However, with his arm in its current condition, he could not sleep on his right side.

Groaning again, Leonardo once more went for the full stomach approach. Of course, this placed his head completely in the over fluffed pillow - something Mikey had done no doubt.

Mike had for some reason decided to be Leo's personal servant during this 'healing time'. It had been a surprise for no other reason than Michelangelo usually didn't care for Leo's seriousness and therefore spent most of his time annoying either Don or Raph - not Leo.

Leo hadn't thought of it before or even lately, but apparently Mikey had.

Not to mention, Raph acted like Leo's second parent now. Always making sure he ate enough, didn't overwork his arm, or get him too worked up - though Leo had yet to be 'worked up' in front of anyone but their master - and that was in privet.

Once, Leo had actually asked Raph about his sudden behavior.

"I put up wit' dat '_voice_' fo' less dan a couple of minutes an' it juss about _killed_ me, Leo!" Raph had answered. "You put up wit' it for a couple of _days!_"

Raph spoke the truth - Aku really drained you when he talked to you. And it _hurt_ like it was nobody's business. But Leo knew that - just like himself - Raphael had not for a moment considered helping Aku to get rid of the voice.

They were alike, but different. That's what brothers are like - especially the four of them. Alike, but different...

Giving up, Leonardo turned on his shell before pulling himself into a sitting position - accidentally hitting his cast against the bed and causing it to throb with pain for a few minutes.

"Nice job..." Leo hissed at himself before getting up and heading to the hall and eventually down the stairs.

After a few minutes, he had already walked off the last of the 'stairs' from the second floor and was now heading towards the kitchen for some water. As he walked, Leo couldn't help but wonder what time it was.

Before Leo could reach the kitchen, he stopped at the feeling of water underneath his feet. Frowning, Leo looked down and sighed. There was a hug puddle of water surrounding the pond at the center of the lair. This happened all the time now, for some reason the pond would over flood every now and then.

_Aku..._ Leo's mind growled quickly as he clenched his left hand into a fist and looked at the water.

Don said it was from all the rain they had gotten this last month, but Leo doubted it. His mind was stuck on the image of Aku emerging from the very body of water and causing the damp, cave-like atmosphere of the lair during that short period of time.

And Leo knew that was all he _would_ see it as, even though Don was very sound on his explanation.

Looking up a bit, Leo felt a chill down his spine as he looked forward. He stared at the column before him. The collection of bricks and concrete meant one thing clearly in his mind: Yin.

This had been the very spot where Leo had been able to finally defeat the 'evil' that Aku had created in his likeness. It had not been Yin that was truly evil, but was Aku for it had been Aku who had caused everything.

April had visited Leo once and told him that Yin had told her something about 'the strongest heart' would be the thing that really controlled him. Leo thought it was just another lie, but April reminded Leo that it had been Leo's will to save his brothers that had really enabled him to beat Yin.

Perhaps Leo had somehow 'ordered' Yin to be defeated - but Leo doubted it. Leo was sticking to the facts: Aku used Max, Yin connected Leo with Aku, Aku connected Leo with Max, Aku got rid of Max - his death hit the news - to get to Leo, Leo defeated Yin, Yin was connected with Aku and got rid of him. In his mind, that meant the story was over.

"Leo?"

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Leo turned with a surprised expression to find Don standing there. He was glad it was Don, Mikey would go overboard with concern and Raph would demand to know every detail of what he was doing out of bed.

"Yes?" Leo asked.

"Nothing... Heading for a drink of water or something?" Don asked as he turned his body a bit towards the kitchen as if to tell Leo to walk wit him.

Leo didn't take it.

Instead, the eldest turtle looked back to the scene and saw himself stabbing Yin again. Right there. Against that column. Just like that all the things he had been going through were over and a new list of problems had started.

"It's flooding again..." Leo informed Don, too caught up to notice how obvious that statement was.

"Yeah, Raph, Mikey, and me were going to clean it up tomorrow before you wo--" Don frowned. He had said too much. Truth was the lair flooded a lot more than Leo knew about. They knew how much it disturbed him so usually cleaned up before Leo came downstairs. "Are you sure you're alright?" Don asked to change the subject.

Never losing his sight of the column, Leo nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it, Don..." he assured him. "It'll never be the same, will it?" Leo asked Don before finally turning to face him.

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"That column...it's never going to be the same, is it?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, Leo - probably not..." Don answered as he gave the column a small glance before looking at Leo again.

_Nothing_ _will be the same after this!_ Don couldn't help but think.

Pasting a small smile on his face, Don placed a hand on Leo's left shoulder and pointed his thumb back to the kitchen. "C'mon, Leo," Don said softly. "I was heading for some coffee, but I think some tea would be good to talk over."

Leo smiled back. "Coffee's fine, Don," he answered before walking with his brother through the lair and back to the kitchen.

Things would never be the same, but there was one thing for sure: it wasn't Leo's fault.

&&&&&&

"Sir, there's a call for you," the secretary alerted her boss.

"Did you answer it, Maggie?" he asked her as he straightened some papers.

"Sir, it's a _direct_ link - I can't answer it," she answered with a roll of her eyes as she continued. "Must be the Mrs..."

Grumbling, the boss answered the phone and gave the same line as he gave every other caller.

"Police Commissioner - New York City District 36," he answered.

Then, something strange happened as a chilling voice answered over to phone line.

_AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!_

&&&&&&&&&&

**Turtlefreak121: **Okay, so I lied about the cliffhanger thing (_evil grin_) I wasn't planning on a sequel, but I keep my options opened. Besides, every good horror movie I watch leaves you hanging. BWAHAHAAHAHA!

THank you for reading and please do still review


End file.
